She's My What!
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: (On hiatus! Will come back to finish it someday!) Chapter 30! A rewrite of season 2. What if Chibi-Usa arrived AFTER Mamoru broke up with Usagi and got along with her better? The Outer Senshi appear beforehand? More tragedy strikes? How will this affect everything? Eventually MamoruUsagi & ShitennouSenshi
1. Pink Meets Blue

**She's My What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

**_Chapter One: Pink Meets Blue_**

* * *

**Disclaimer throughout Story:**_I do not own _Sailor Moon_!!! Oh how I wish I did, but I don't. *Cries* There, happy? *Glares at lawyers who threatened to sue if I didn't make this statement*_

_Anyway… *hugs copies of DVDs owned*_

_This is the first _Sailor Moon_ fanfic that I ever wrote. It is a rewrite of _Sailor Moon R_. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing and editing it._

**_As of Friday, December 25, 2009:_**

**_For those of you who have read this story in the past, there are a couple of changes, but nothing big! Just a few things to note:_**

**_If you don't know already, there is a PREQUEL out. You don't need to read it to understand this, but it'd be nice if you let me know what you thought!_**

**_I HAVE changed the names to their original Japanese names. I'm sorry for those of you who wanted the English dubbed names, but, even though it was ahead on the polls, I got PMs and e-mails asking for the Japanese names and they surpassed the request for English names. So, I have it like that in my prequel too._**

**_IF YOU NEED ANY TRANSLATIONS, PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO ASK ME!!!_**

**_Lastly, Mamoru is eighteen, like in the anime (I think that's his age there…), because it'll be easier to fit within the plot this way. After all, he has to have a screwed up schedule at the university if he's at the Arcade practically all the time! =P_**

* * *

Fourteen-year-old Tsukino Usagi leisurely dangled her feet above the lake as she sat on the dock. Her eyes were filled with unshed years. She was thankful the boat rental was closed, so the area was isolated, for once. "When did my life become this bad?" she wondered aloud. 'First, Mamoru breaks up with me, now Rei and Luna re scolding me…not that that's new, but… Life would be so much easier for everyone if I didn't exist…' Before her thoughts could get any worse, she suddenly noticed a glow from the lake that reflected the cloudless sky. Looking up, she saw a small falling body.

The small body landed right onto her lap.

Looking down at what had fallen on her, Usagi saw a pair of magenta eyes staring right back into her own pair of royal-blue eyes.

"MAMA!" the child exclaimed, hugging Usagi around the waist, tears leaking from her eyes.

Blinking, she hugged the pink-haired child out of pure, natural reflex. "Shh, it's okay Little One." Once the child had settled down, Usagi carried the gloomy girl to a bench. "Now, where is your mother, Little One?"

Sniffling, she wailed, "She's in trouble! I need Sailor Moon! My papa says she can help."

"There, there, now where exactly are your mother and father? Where do you live?"

"They're in the Palace of Crystal Tokyo, that's where I live," she answered innocently.

"Crystal Tokyo?"

"That's in the future, in the Thirtieth Century. My mama tried to stop the bad guys from the Dark Moon, but now she's trapped! I need to find Sailor Moon and the Ginzuishou!" she cried.

Usagi stared at the girl, in shock. 'How could she know about Sailor Moon and the Ginzuishou…?' Then her mind caught up. 'The _thirtieth_ century?' It was mind-boggling.

The light pink-haired child glanced at her face. "You don't believe me, do you?" She started sniffling again.

"Maa, maa, of course I do. I'll help you." Although it _was_ all pretty incredible, she'd seen and heard _much_ more absurd stories.

The small girl stopped sniffling. "Honto ne?"

Usagi smiled at her cuteness and answered, "Honto."

"Arigato!" The girl hugged her tightly.

Usagi laughed, something she had not in, what felt like, eternity. "Doushimemashite. Now, what's your name?" she asked, barely realizing she didn't even know the child's name.

"Sumimasen. Watashi wa Usagi."

"Well, what a coincidence, my name is Usagi too!" The teenage girl gave the younger one a silly grin. "Hmm…that's going to be quite confusing… How about we call you Chibi-Usa? Does that sound good to you?"

The now dubbed Chibi-Usa giggled. "Hai! I like it." After a moment of silence, she said, "I'm glad I found you, you're nice!"

"Why thank you. You're a really sweet child and cute too." Just to prove her point, she tweaked her nose gently.

'Mama used to do that…'

"Say Chibi-Usa, would you like to go get some ice cream?" Usagi asked, noticing how the girl's face fell.

She beamed. "Would I ever!"

"Come on then! Let's go!"

Hand-in-hand, they walked to the Crown Arcade. The people around them thought them to be mother and daughter, until they realized the older girl was too young, so they believed them to be sisters.

_To Be Continued_

_

* * *

_

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!! I hope you all are enjoying this winter break with your loved ones._

_Today, I posted the last chapter of the prequel called, "He Did What?!?!?!" which is basically my version of how Mamoru breaks up with Usagi (it isn't all that different from the anime). However, it also shows my interpretation of how their relationship was before those damn dreams got in the way._

_Hopefully, this edited version is a bit better._

_Lots of Love,_

_~*Eli_


	2. MAMA!

**She's My What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Two: MAMA?!**_

* * *

Crown Arcade

"_OH MOTOKI-ONII-SAN_," came Usagi's sing-song voice.

Motoki looked at the entrance, surprised. 'She seems…happy?' he thought, bewildered, remembering how the same girl that was smiling brightly right now had come to the Arcade just yesterday with tear-filled eyes and silently cried at the same barstool she was sitting at now. Could she really have gotten over it that fast?

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was surprised, or shocked was a better way to describe the ebony-haired man that he had been talking to. Said man looked up; he had had his head buried in his arms, coffee cold and forgotten. His throat tightened as he heard a familiar happy chirp. His emotions were warring within; joy surged when he heard her delightful tone and pain spread throughout his being, thinking how easily she dismissed recent events.

As Usagi spotted the familiar ebony hair, she thought determinedly, 'He isn't going to ruin my day.' Smiling, she turned to Motoki. "Konnichiwa Motoki-onii-san, may I have two Super Strawberry Sundaes?"

Motoki raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little too much Usagi-chan, even for you?"

Usagi pouted. "It's not _all_ for me!" She gestured to the pink haired child, holding a ball shaped like the head of a cat with a crescent moon. "This is Usagi, Chibi-Usa for sanity's sake," she joked.

Chibi-Usa peeked out from behind her and smiled shyly.

"Chibi-Usa, the sandy haired guy is Furuhata Motoki; he's like an onii-san to me. And…" she hesitated as to whether she should ignore him or not. The pain was still very fresh; it had only been a day! However, for the sake of courtesy, she finished, "The black haired one is Chiba Mamoru-san." She said the colors of their hair, thinking it more polite than pointing.

"Konnichiwa…" Chibi-Usa said meekly at Motoki, and then blatantly glared at Mamoru. 'I have a feeling he did something bad to Usagi…'

Mamoru's startled midnight blue eyes widened, seeing Chibi-Usa's dark pink eyes turn into a darker crimson as she glared at him fiercely. He didn't know why, but it filled him with pain. For some reason, he imagined this was what it would feel like to be glared at by Usagi, if the blonde would even have the heart to do so.

Usagi also noticed and chided her gently. "Maa, maa Chibi-Usa, it isn't nice to glare at people you just met." She was just as startled as Mamoru. What had possessed the sweet little girl to glare at someone she had just met?

Chibi-Usa's gaze turned to Usagi. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled, her eyes welling up with tears.

Usagi, seeing the tears, said, "Oh there, there, don't cry." Spotting Motoki coming with two Sundaes, she said, "Look, here comes onii-san with the sundaes."

The girl brightened up and , Motoki, who took note of this, thought of the many times Usagi was down. Once food was presented to her, however, she would cheer up immediately. 'Chibi-Usa is much the same way.'

Said girl sat a seat away from Mamoru and Usagi sat on the other side, next to Chibi-Usa, both of them scooping their treats happily. "Arigato Motoki-onii-san!"

"Arigato gozaimasu Motoki-san," Chibi-Usa also said, following her elder's example.

Motoki chuckled. "Doushimemashite. And you can call be onii-san, like Usagi-chan does." He paused, wondering if he'd live after he said, "I never thought I'd have another costumer like Usagi." He was, of course, referring to Chibi-Usa's similar eating style to Usagi's.

"OI! What's that supposed to mean?" Usagi eyed him.

He laughed nervously; he should've known it wouldn't have escaped her. "Nothing…" Thinking of a way to get out of the current situation, he asked, "So where did Chibi-Usa come from?"

Usagi starts fidgeting. "Umm… come from?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've never seen her before."

Usagi sighs. "Oh well, you see…" 'How am I going to get out of this one? I've never been good at lying…' Suddenly, it came to her. "She's the daughter of a family friend!" As soon as she says this, a plan hatched.

Mamoru, who was still there, gave her a disbelieving look, not that she saw it.

"Really? And you're just babysitting?" Motoki questioned, a bit sarcastically.

"Sort of…" Noting that Chibi-Usa has finished her sundae, she thought, 'Perfect! This'll go great!' It never once occurred to her that the treat had been finished off a bit too quickly. In fact, it was devoured just as quickly as Usagi herself would consume a sundae on a regular day. No, the blonde didn't think much of this at the time and, instead, offered, "Chibi-Usa-chan, why don't you go play a game? I'll be right here when you're done, ne?" Usagi opened her coin purse and gave her some change, winking.

"Okay Mama!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed, skipping to one of the kiddy games.

"Mama huh?" the blond asked, curiously.

'Mama?' was all that is going through Mamoru's mind.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Damere."

"Well, it does explain why you started stuttering when I asked you about her…" he teased, knowing there was no possible way for her to be the little girl's mother. Then again, he had thought there was no way she could be Sailor Moon. 'Anything is possible with this girl.'

Sighing, Usagi said, "That's because I didn't want to say anything in front of her. She'd be sad."

"Sad? Why?"

"Her parents, who are friends with my parents, were in an accident. My family and I are taking care of her until her parents get better." 'Usagi, you are brilliant,' she silently congratulated herself.

Casting the pink haired girl a sympathetic look, all Motoki responded was, "Oh."

"Yes oh."

"Doesn't explain why she called you 'mama' though," Mamoru suddenly said out-of-the-blue. 'Gah, what did I just do? Baka, baka, baka,' he berated himself.

Usagi's eyes flashed coldly. "Not that it's any of _your_ business Chiba, but she just likes to call me that. I've known her since she was a baby and she's always said that I remind her of her mother." 'It isn't a lie.' On their way to the Arcade, Chibi-Usa had commented on how she looked like her mother except younger, of course. "Now if you'll excuse me." Usagi headed to where Chibi-Usa was without another word.

Mamoru opened his mouth, shocked. Was this really Usagi? _His_ Usako?

'It's your own fault Chiba,' said a nagging voice in the back of his mind.

Leaving some money to pay his coffee, Mamoru said a quick, "Ja," to his sandy-haired friend, and left, but not before feeling a pair of eyes glancing at him.

Glimpsing back, Usagi saw Mamoru get up and leave.

Turning, Mamoru's eyes caught Usagi's own, her dark blue eyes, shades lighter than his, showed regret, pain, love, confusion, and so many more emotions. He turns, when he saw her eyes misting over.

As Mamoru turned, her eyes caught his midnight blue eyes, shades darker than hers, which showed confusion, regret, pain, sorrow, and…love? Her eyes misted. She turned her attention back to Chibi-Usa.

Half an Hour Later

As they step to the front of her house, Usagi suddenly stopped.

Noticing her stop, Chibi-Usa did the same. Hesitantly she asked, "What's wrong?"

"What're we going to do about my parents? They'll definitely know they don't have friends with a daughter named Chibi-Usa."

Smiling, the younger girl said, "Daijoubu desu, my Luna-Ball can take care of that!" She motioned to her cat-headed ball.

"Can it really help?"

Chibi-Usa nodded. "Hai, I just have to change their memories a bit so I'll be included."

Usagi smiled and commented, "You're a bright kid Little One; okay then, let's go in." Opening the door, she shouted, "MAMA, PAPA! I'm home!" Hearing no answer, she went upstairs. "Mama, Papa, are you here? Shingo?"

"Usa!"

Hearing the girl shout out her name, she dashed back downstairs and to the kitchen. "Daijoubu desu ka Chibi-Usa?"

Chibi-Usa giggled. "Hai! Hora, I found this note."

When Chibi-Usa handed her the note, she read:

_Dear Usagi,_

_Papa has some business in Kobe. He decided to bring Shingo and I along. We would've brought you as well, but then we'd miss the train. Either way, you'd miss school and you need to do better. I'm expecting you to be responsible while I'm gone young lady. We'll see you in a week._

_Love,_

_Mama_

"Well, looks like we won't have to worry about my family for a while."

If only she knew it wouldn't just be for a while…

* * *

_Okay, this chapter has a few more things included, because I felt like I left out a lot of things. Also, if you would like to know how Motoki found out about Usagi being Sailor Moon, that's explained in "He Did What?!?!?!"_

_Lots of Love,_

_~*Eli_


	3. The Nightmare

**She's My What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Three: The Nightmare**_

* * *

A pair of blue eyes opened slowly. Yawning, Usagi gazed at her alarm clock. She blinked, rubbed her eyes, blinked again, pinched herself, and gazed back at the clock, blinking in disbelief. As she was about to go back to sleep, she felt some weight on her. Groaning, she looked up and her eyes locked with a pair of magenta orbs.

"Ohayo Usa," the young girl said enthusiastically.

Knowing she's not going to sleep some more, she sighed and responded, "Ohayo Chibi-Usa." Noticing she was already in her new uniform which consisted of a blue sailor blouse and skirt with some white stripes on the shirt sleeves and the bottom of her skirt, a red bow on the chest area, Usagi remarked, "It looks like someone is almost ready for school." She gently tugged at Chibi-Usa's wet, light pink hair cascaded passed her shoulder blades.

Chibi-Usa smiled sheepishly. "I was hoping you could do my hair."

Usagi smiled tenderly. "Sure, just let me shower myself and I'll do both our hairs, ne?" She looked at her clock and saw it's only 6:30am.

"Okay!" she agreed, scrambling off of her.

Meanwhile

An ebony haired young man stared at the front of a church as the people inside started exiting. The first two stepped out, appearing to be an older version of him and of a certain blonde haired girl.

The scene changed and now everyone was in a ballroom. The newly-weds were sitting at the main table and Mamoru suddenly found himself looking at everything from the point-of-view of his 'older' self.

As everyone lifted their cups to make a toast, a white haired man in a white suit, with blue stones decorating it, abruptly appeared above them. He hovered in front of Usagi and extended his hand to her as, what seemed like a third eye, turned vertically, materialized on the man's forehead on top of his black, upside down, crescent moon.

As the 'eye' opened, the woman took the man's hand and stared at Mamoru with her pupils dilating and contracting every three seconds. Finally, she was able to snap out of it. Just as she's about to reach her husband, the white haired man, who was angry because she was able to break his spell, threw a ball of dark energy at Mamoru.

Usagi noticed this and blocked it with her own body; it hit her right on her chest, close to her heart.

The white haired man looked strangely pained. His icy blue eyes locked onto Mamoru's darker ones and he seemed to convey a message, before he disappeared.

Everyone surrounded the barely married couple, from a safe distance. The Inner Senshi, Motoki, Motoki's girlfriend, Nishimura Reiko, a familiar redhead, nine undistinguishable figures, seven tall and two short, were all crying in anguish.

Mamoru was kneeling on the floor; the head of a bleeding Usagi resting on his lap. His own tears fell off his cheeks and onto her soft golden hair which was spread around her head, looking like a halo.

Usagi stared up at him with her wide, innocent blue eyes. Lifting up her right hand, she caressed his cheek, wiping away his fallen tears.

The gesture was in vain as he shed more.

Giving him one last smile, her eyes slowly closed. She mouthed, "I love you," and closed her eyes completely, never to open them again.

----------

Mamoru sat up, gasping for breath. Running a hand through his ebony locks, he sighed. 'That dream again. Even after I…' Sighing one more time, he lifted the covers off and stood up. Walking to the glass door that lead to his balcony, he opened it and stepped outside, just in time to see the sun peaking behind the farther buildings. When the sun fully rose, he went back into his apartment to get ready for school, but not without a last glance outside. The words the strange man passed on to him echoed in his mind. 'This is your fault; you put her in danger.'

* * *

_Yes, his nightmare is different. I have different plans for this nightmare… I think it's completely absurd that King Endymion would send him those nightmares. I can honestly say I didn't like that idea at all, so I'm making something else up. Care to guess what it is?_

_Lots of love,_

_~*Eli_


	4. Strangers or Not

**She's My What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Four: Strangers or… Not**_

* * *

A small figure in buns and short pigtails, up to her shoulders, was followed by a taller figure with smaller buns and long pigtails that flow to her knees. Just as Usagi was about to close the door Chibi-Usa said, "Don't forget the keys!"

Usagi's eyes widen and she sweat drops. "Umm… of course not," she said nervously. She dashed back in to retrieve them. "See they're right here."

"But you were about to forget them," Chibi-Usa teased.

Usagi smiled sheepishly. "You're right. Arigato for reminding me. Now come on before we're late."

"But Mama," Chibi-Usa whined. "It's only 7:15! We don't have be in school till 8! Can't we go to the park, only for a little while?" The day before, Usagi had taken her to the park and Chibi-Usa, like all children, had loved it.

"Well…"

"Onegai," the girl pleaded.

Usagi raised her hands and sighed in defeat. "Hai, hai, but only for fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Yatta!" she exclaimed, beaming. "Arigato Mama," she said with great gratitude, hugging the blonde girl tightly.

Usagi giggled. "Doushimemashite Little One."

"Come on, I'll race you," Chibi-Usa shouted happily.

"Chibi-Usa matte!" Running to reach the child, Usagi suddenly saw the light change red just as Chibi-Usa was about to reach the other end of the street. Noticing a car was speeding toward the young girl, she screamed, "Iie! Chibi-Usa! Watch out!"

Chibi-Usa turned and saw the car. Her dark pink eyes widened.

The car was less than a yard away when a tall figure with short hair ran towards her and pulled Chibi-Usa away to safety, the car zooming past them.

A few seconds later, the light turned green and Usagi rushed to the other side. "Chibi-Usa, oh thank goodness you're safe!"

Chibi-Usa turned. "MAMA!" she exclaimed, fear and happiness seeping from her voice. She hugged Usagi tightly.

"Onegai, don't you ever do that again, I was so scared! I thought I almost lost you!" She hugged the small girl back, tears welling in her usual cheerful royal blue eyes.

"You know, you really should take better care of your kid. Maybe it'd be best if I called social services to take her away from you. You clearly can't take care of her," said a cold, sneering voice.

"MIND YOUR OWN…!" Usagi's voice trailed off as she saw the stranger. Her mouth opened in shock…

* * *

_Miuaha. I think we can all guess who that is, ne? Wonder what'll happen next!_

_Lots of love,_

_~*Eli_


	5. Meet the Senshi

**She's My What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Five: Meet the Senshi**_

* * *

Usagi's voice trailed off as she saw who it was…

"HARUKA!" she screeched.

Quite startled, the tall stranger looked down to glare at the person. 'How does she now my name?' As soon as her blue-green eyes landed on a pair of royal blue eyes, her eyes turned from a glare, to a look of pure shock. "USAGI?"

Grinning from ear-to-ear, the golden-blonde haired girl nodded.

Smiling at the younger girl, Haruka opened her arms. "What no hug?"

Still grinning, Usagi threw herself in between the short, dirty blonde haired woman's arms, hugging her cousin from her father's side tightly. "What're you doing here?"

Haruka, who was hugging her back, asked, "What, you don't want me here?"

Stepping out of the hug, Usagi crossed her arms. "Don't be silly. I'm just surprised. It's been a while."

Haruka agreed, "You're right, it has."

"Usa-chan, who is this?" Chibi-Usa tugged Usagi's skirt to get her attention.

"Oh, Chibi-Usa, this is my cousin, Haruka; Haruka, this is Chibi-Usa."

"Hajimemashite Haruka-san." Chibi-Usa bowed.

"What a polite kid. So, where're you headed?"

"To Juuban Elementary."

"You want a ride?"

"Sure!"

"Come on, my cars just around here."

Getting in, they all headed to Juuban Elementary, the recent event forgotten.

They were quiet on their way. Usagi decided to break the silence just as they arrived to the front of the school. "So, what are you-?"

"Haruka, what took you so long?" a voice cut Usagi off.

Turning, Usagi was surprised. "Michiru!" she exclaimed. Practically jumping out of the car, she ran over to the turquoise haired female and embraced her.

"What…? Usagi? Oh my gosh, it's been so long!" She hugged the girl back.

She giggled. "I think we settled that with Haruka," she said, just as the tall blonde came, with a pink haired child at hand.

"Who's this?" She gestured.

"Oh, Michiru, this is Chibi-Usa, Chibi-Usa, this is, um…Haruka's friend, Michiru."

"Usagi! Ah, ohayo Chibi-Usa."

"Ohayo gozaimasu Michiru-san." Chibi-Usa bowed again, like she did with Haruka.

"Chibi-Usa's going to be attending Juuban Elementary now; I just signed her up yesterday. What're you doing here?"

"I'm a teacher's assistant. Today's my first day as well."

"Grade?"

"First."

"Chibi-Usa's starting first grade!" Usagi brightened, relieved that her Little One would be in good hands. Turning to the small girl, she warned, "Now, you better behave Little One; if I hear one complain…" She left the warning hanging there.

"Don't worry Mama, I'll be good!"

Michiru was shocked. "Mama?" she mouthed.

"Later," Usagi mouthed back.

She nodded.

"Come on Usagi, I'll give you a ride to school."

"Okay, thanks! Ja ne Chibi-Usa; have a good day." She gave her a kiss on the forehead and left with Haruka. When they arrived at Juuban Junior High, Haruka said, "I'll come to pick you up with Chibi-Usa, then we can go to the Arcade to see Motoki, okay?"

"Hai! Ja ne." With that, she kissed her cousin's cheek and headed to her homeroom.

"Ohayo Usagi-chan!"

Usagi whirled around to see Ami and Makoto. She grinned. "Ohayo Ami-cha, Mako-chan."

"So Usagi, spill," Makoto said, going straight to the point.

"Huh?" She looked at her, clueless. She turned to see Ami look at her with curiosity as well.

"Who's that hot guy that just dropped you off?" Makoto probed.

"Hot guy…?" Realization suddenly dawned on her face and she laughed.

"What's so funny? I'm serious! Even Ami-chan had to admit he was hot too!"

"Makoto-chan! I didn't say anything…" Ami's cheeks tinted red.

"So who was he?" Makoto asked, dismissing whatever Ami had said.

"You'll meet him later. We're going to the Arcade later; he's coming to pick me up. We'll give you a ride."

"Alright!" The taller girl pumped her fist in the air.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Come on, we better go inside or we'll be late," Ami says, heading to the building.

"Hey, wait for us!" Makoto and Usagi say, catching up to her.

As they made their way to class, Usagi laughed internally. 'I CAN'T believe they think Haruka was a guy. Actually… yes, yes I can. Hehe… Too bad girls, _he's_ taken.' With that last thought, she concentrated on the rest of her classes.

Meanwhile, Makoto and Ami were still wondering. It had just been a few days since she exploded on Rei and they found out that Mamoru had broken their Princess' heart. They knew she wouldn't, couldn't get over the Earth Prince that easily, so who…?

The rest of the day seemed to pass by pretty quickly for Usagi now that she actually started paying attention.

"Come on Usagi-chan, hayaku! I can't wait to see that hunky guy again," Makoto complained, rushing the girl who's looking at the cloudless sky.

Usagi sighed, shaking her head. "Come on then." She led them to a tan-yellow convertible. "Hey!" she greeted the dirty blond and pink haired child. She kissed the little girl's forehead.

"Hey Odango, who're your kawaii tomadachi?" asked Haruka, gesturing at a starry-eyed Makoto and a bashful Ami.

"Flirt," she retorted, before introducing the girls. "The tall girl is Kino Makoto, the chef of the group, and the blue haired girl is Mizuno Ami, the brains of the gang. Ami-chan, Makoto-chan, this is Ten'ou Haruka, my _female_ cousin." As fun as it would be to see Makoto flirting with Haruka and, knowing her cousin, vice versa, she knew Michiru wouldn't appreciate it. The turquoise haired woman only allowed Haruka to flirt with Usagi and that was just because her girlfriend did it to protect Usagi from unwanted and _unworthy_ men. Otherwise, flirting was strictly prohibited; Michiru didn't trust girls not to go after her woman, even though she knew Haruka would never betray her.

Haruka grinned at Usagi's emphasized clarification. "Hajimemashite; friends of Usagi are friends of mine. Hop in; I'll give you two a ride to the Arcade." She paused. "That is where you're headed, ne?"

Makoto's jaw dropped (Usagi could have told her sooner!), feeling embarrassed; she bowed her head. "Hai, I hope we won't be a bother."

Haruka laughed. "No bother at all, it's my pleasure to help out such beautiful girls such as yourselves."

Makoto blushed bashfully, getting into the car, seeing Usagi do the same, gesturing Ami to get inside as well.

"Maa-maa Haruka, no flirting or I'll tell Michiru."

"Aw Usagi, you're no fun." She pouted.

The two laughed.

Seeing her two friends fidgeting, she struck a conversation with Haruka, to include them as well.

In no time at all, they reached the Arcade, talking and laughing. It was a beautiful, friendly, family picture. Chibi-Usa was in the middle of Haruka and Usagi, each holding one of the child's hands, Makoto next to Usagi, and Ami next to Haruka.

This was the sight that four, surprised people witnessed. One was very amused, while the others were plainly jealous, although one of them more than the others.

"Hey Ten'ou, it's been a while," Motoki greeted the other blonde.

"Hey man, how's it been going?" Haruka gave him a high-five.

"Great, how's Michiru-san?"

"Doing good, what about Reika-san?"

"Good, she's in Africa right now though."

"Bet you miss her."

"Loads," admitted the blond male.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she misses you too."

"Yeah… Well, enough sappy stuff, what would you like? It's on the house."

"Great, why don't you ask Usagi and her friends? I'll pay for it, don't worry about it. I know how much Usagi consumes," Haruka teased.

"Oi! I'm right here!" Usagi glared at the two blonds.

"Aw, don't worry; you know we're just teasing Usa-chan." Haruka winked at the girl, before ruffling her hair.

Usagi pouted.

"Don't look at me like that Odango Atama. I'll tell you what, you and your friends can order anything they want; it's on me."

"Anything?" the girl asked. Her pout suddenly turned into a mischievous grin. "Okay, if you say so." Pecking the taller one's cheek, she skipped to the booth, along with Chibi-Usa, Makoto and Ami, where a pale blonde haired girl and raven haired girl were already sitting down.

Unbeknownst to the cheerful girl, a man with raven hair was watching her every move. When he saw her kiss the cheek of a man he never met, his midnight eyes flashed. 'How dare she? While I suffer here, seeing her happy, as if…as if she doesn't care…' His eyes darkened. 'It's your own fault Chiba,' he scolded at himself. 'She has a right to, she isn't yours anymore.' No matter how hard he tried to suppress his feelings, jealousy always bubbled in, especially when the dirty blond with Motoki approached the girls, sat down, next to Usagi, and wrapped his arm around her. To make matters worse, for him anyways, Usagi snuggled in, fitting in perfectly into his arms, as if…as if she belonged there, as if she'd always belonged there. He gulped, downing the bile rising in his throat as his heart aches, missing the feel of her in his arms, the way she used to look up at him with her innocent, royal blue eyes. The feel of her lips, pressing onto his…

Back with the girls, the two that were waiting for Usagi, Ami and Makoto, looked at the blond stranger.

"Rei, Minako, this is my favorite girl cousin, Ten'ou Haruka. Haruka, this is Hino Rei and Aino Minako," she introduced as she snuggled closer into Haruka's embrace, finally feeing a pair of eyes on her.

"I'm your _only_ favorite cousin, Odango," she whispered in her ear.

Usagi giggled. She knew that, but, by the looks of her friends, they had also needed a clarification. If they kept thinking Haruka was a guy, she knew her cousin would use it to their advantage and mess with them. 'Haruka is such a tease; I don't know how Michiru deals with her.'

The girls blinked as they comprehended; they blushed bashfully, as they had been thinking the same thing Makoto had before she found out the 'hunky guy' was actually a girl. "Hajimemashite." The two girls bowed their heads.

"Pleasure is all mine ladies," Haruka said.

Mamoru kept looking at them, sadness and jealousy clear in his midnight pools. Unable to handle it, he left.

The girls continued to chat and Michiru soon joined them.

Once they finished their meals, Haruka went to the cashier to pay. She sighed and shook her head. 'These girls are going to make me go bankrupt.' When she finished paying, she looked towards her cousin; however, she wasn't at the table. Looking around, she noticed the blonde was with the dark haired girl a few booths away. They were talking a bit, until Usagi hugged…Rei, she remembered, tightly; Rei hesitantly returned the embrace. As they parted, Usagi was grinning widely. 'It was worth it,' she concluded.

A Week Later

It's the first Saturday Chibi-Usa spent in the past and Usagi was determined to make it unforgettable. Unknown to her, this would be a Saturday the Tsukinos and anyone related to them, would never forget.

"Chibi-Usa, time to wake up sweetie," Usagi said in a sing-song voice.

Chibi-Usa grumbled and stirred. "Huh? Mama?" she mumbled.

"Come on Little One, we have to meet the girls in ten minutes, if you don't hurry up, we're going to be late. I already laid your clothes out for you."

Chibi-Usa's eyes widened, remembering that Usagi promised her a full day of fun with the girls. In a flash of pink, she ran into the bathroom to perform the usual morning rituals.

Grinning, Usagi hummed as she made her way downstairs, the clock on the wall showing they still had a little over half an hour to meet the girls at the Arcade.

Ten minutes later, Chibi-Usa ran downstairs, her hair down and messy. "Mama, we have to hurry up! We're late!"

Usagi's laughter rang like a sweet bell. "Don't worry Chibi-Usa; we still have twenty-five minutes. Here, sit down and let me fix your hair."

Chibi-Usa huffed and pouted, realizing her Mama tricked her. "So, what are we going to do today?" she pried.

"Ah, that my Little One, is a question I am unable to answer at this time. It's a surprise." She has been planning this day all week, and she's going to make sure it all worked out perfectly.

"Aw, come on, just a little hint," the young girl whined.

"Nope, you'll find out along the way." With that, the two girls with the Odangos leave the house, locking the door along the way.

* * *

_Okay, here we go; an edited version. I was supposed to have this posted as soon as I posted the last chapter of "He Did What?!?!?!" but I forgot… Then I fell asleep…_

_I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!_

_See you next year!_

_Lots of love,_

_~*Eli_


	6. Capricious Events

**She's My What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Six: Capricious Events**_

-----------------

"Ohayo shoujo!" the two, practically identical, girls greeted the Inner Senshi.

"Ohayo Usagi-chan, Chibi-Usa-chan," they chorused their response.

"Ohayo shoujo; you're getting an early start! What would you like today?" Furuhata Unazaki asked, after she saw them signal to her that they were ready to order.

Fifteen minutes later, the girls were chatting away happily as they ate their food.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Usagi asked when all the plates were clean.

"Hai!" they replied.

"Alright then, Haruka and Michiru should be here by now. It's not like them to be late." She checked her watch, before reaching for her wallet.

"It's alright Odango; I already paid for it."

"It's about time you got here; I thought you had forgotten all about us." She pouted.

Haruka laughed, ruffling her hair. "Gomen, demo I had to get a car for _all_ of us to fit. There were a few problems."

"Problems huh? Well, you can tell us on the way. Come on shoujo!"

"Ja ne Unazaki-chan; Motoki-kun/Motoki-onii-chan!" six young girls, plus Haruka, said as they exited.

"Ja ne minna," the two siblings responded.

Motoki looked at the sulking dark haired man; Mamoru had arrived quite early this morning at the Parlor since the Arcade didn't open for another two hours. His best friend looked bedraggled and knew that the…nightmares he had been having had not ceased. It still baffled him as to why he had such nightmares of Usagi… Speaking of which…he had been surprised when Usagi straight out ignored him on her way out. The sandy blond sighed and shook his head at the whole turn of events. Just when he thought Usagi and Mamoru would finally live _happily ever after_ something always got in the way. 'No matter what, I _know_ that they belong together, past life or not.'

----------

"Ohayo Michiru," the Inner Senshi and Chibi-Usa greeted. They all climbed into the gold, Toyota Estima.

"Ohayo shoujo, how did everyone sleep last night?"

"I was so excited, I barely blinked!"

"I was too excited; I felt as if I never would, but I eventually did."

"I admit I was a bit excited, but managed a few hours of sleep."

Chibi-Usa looked at the girls, amused, wondering where it was that they're going.

"I kept on bouncing on my bed; time seemed to be passing by _so_ slowly!"

"I just kept imagining all the cute guys we'd meet there."

"I slept fine."

The hyper girls stared at Ami.

The blue haired girl blinked. "What? I did." She protested.

"This girl is an alien," Makoto proclaimed.

"Well, technically, before she was reincarnated, she was Princess of Mercury," Usagi mumbled, so the two up front wouldn't hear.

"True," Makoto mumbled back.

Chibi-Usa looked at them, confused, wondering what they were talking about this time.

Usagi turned to face the driver's seat. "So Haruka, what problems did you have at the rental place?"

"Well, it seems they only had one Toyota Estima left, and since we needed a car to hold eight, I told them I'd rent this one until about 11:00PM. They seemed fine with it, that is, until I showed them my driver's license and they saw I was female. They said that there was no way that they'd ever let a _girl_ rent an Estima. I was pissed off, since, one, we needed the space for all of us to fit, and two-"

"The color," Michiru cut in, looking pointedly at her partner. "She just _had_ to have _this_ color. She practically shoved the poor guy onto the wall."

Haruka laughed nervously. "Well, I got the car we needed, didn't I? Anyway, I don't see what the big deal was; it's not like I was renting a fancy sports car."

"I think what Haruka-san did was awesome. Damn sexist ass-"

"No cursing Mako-chan," Usagi chided, gesturing at Chibi-Usa.

"Oh, right. Sorry Usagi-chan." The brunette laughed uneasily. 'Usagi sure is overprotective of Chibi-Usa.' She looked at the two. 'They look so much alike that they could be sisters! Or maybe even mother and daughter!' She shook her head. 'Yeah right, Usagi is too young and we all know she doesn't have a sister.'

"So when will your parents be back?" asked Ami after a while, bringing her nose out of a book.

"They should be here tonight, or else, early tomorrow. I can't wait to see them or the squirt. Believe it or not, I've missed them," Usagi admitted. "Especially Mama's pies!"

"I can't wait to try one; Usagi-chan has been telling me all about them! Ikuko-oba-san sure sounds great."

"She is." The five teenagers answered.

The older couple smiled at them.

"So where are we going, Mama?" Chibi-Usa asked, once again.

"Such an impatient child," Usagi chided with a smile, knowing she hasn't asked constantly since they woke up. She added, "We're almost there."

----------

Chibi-Usa's eyes widened in surprise; she opened her mouth and let out a joyful gasp. "Sugoi!" She looked at the huge sign that said _Disneyland_. She had seen a commercial of this place on her first day with Usagi and had been entranced by it. "This is great! Arigato gozaimasu Mama, minna."

Usagi smiled. "Don't thank me just yet. After we've gone inside and you've had the time of your life, then you can thank me and the shoujo for helping me cook this up. Deal?"

"Hai!"

Haruka paid for the parking and found a parking space in the _Donald Duck_ area. "Okay, remember we're at the sputtering duck's section."

"Hai!"

They headed over to the trolleys and once they're at the ticket booths, Haruka joined the end of a line in order to purchase eight tickets, seven adults and one child. They then joined the tail of another line in order to have their tickets scanned so they could enter the _Kingdom of Dreams and Magic_.

"So where do we go first?" Michiru inquired, opening a map of the Park.

"Why don't we go check out the _Disney Gallery_ while we're close by?" Haruka suggested, knowing the turquoise haired female has been wanting to see the animal sketches.

"Sure," the others answered.

Climbing the stairs of the World Bazaar, they explore the Gallery of the famous dogs and cats of Disney; Haruka and Michiru headed one way, the young girls another.

"Aw, there's Marie from _The Aristocats_."

Minako giggled. "I'm sure Luna and Artemis would have enjoyed this."

"Yeah, I told them we'd sneak them in like we usually do, but they insisted that we come and have a good time by ourselves," Usagi commented.

"Hmm… I wonder if we'll be seeing little kittens around soon," Makoto remarked.

Everyone giggled.

They spread out to look at all the artwork. Once they were done, they met up at the exit.

A late teen with wavy, chestnut hair and almost shaped, hazel eyes approached them. "Ohayo minna, are you enjoying all the artwork?" she asked.

"Hai, arigato," they chorused.

"There's an art class that's only half full beginning in ten minutes, if you'd like to join." She gestured at the smaller room in the back. "You can learn to draw some of your favorite Disney characters there."

"Iie, that's alright, we just came to look at the sketches and stuff," Haruka answered.

"Oh? Well, if you're sure then… Have a nice day." Adjusting her small, silver framed glasses, she left.

"That was strange," Haruka stated to Michiru as they exited the building; they headed out to catch an Omnibus so they could explore the Plaza a bit more without tiring too much. "She didn't look like she worked here."

"Not only that, she had a mysterious aura around her."

"Maybe she was just trying to be friendly?" Usagi suggested, having heard the two.

They let the others go ahead, Chibi-Usa holding hands with Rei.

"Maybe," Haruka agreed.

They walked faster in order to catch up with the others.

"Huh?" Chibi-Usa stepped down from the vehicle.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"I thought I saw…never mind." The child climbed up the Omnibus.

----------

"Be careful my Queen. The stars dim on your fortune. The future holds much pain and suffering. Do not charge in alone. There are loved ones all around, looking after you." The sun's light reflected on a pair of eyeglasses, before they disappeared and the outline of a female shrunk; she inclined her head at four male figures, before completely disappearing herself.

----------

Getting off the Omnibus, they wondered where to go next.

"Why don't we take the train that takes us all around the park and see which places grab our attention first?" Ami suggested.

"Great idea Ami-chan!" exclaimed Minako.

"So what are we all waiting for?" inputted Makoto.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go before we all grow old or else Chibi-Usa-chan will have to take _us_ around." Rei cracked.

Everyone laughed, before heading to the short line to board the train.

"All aboard!" the conductor's voice rang throughout the train from the speakers.

Twenty minutes later, after their tour around the place, they decided to go to the smaller rides first, to get them over with so they could go on the more exciting rides. They went to a couple of small coaster rides like _Snow White's Adventure, Peter Pan's Flight, Pinocchio's Daring Journey, _and_ Dumbo the Flying Elephant_. They went to _It's a Small World_, before finally convincing Chibi-Usa to enter the _Haunted Mansion_, telling her it wasn't all that scary. Surprisingly, it's Usagi who was finally able to convince the small girl.

Chibi-Usa was a little frightened (that voice coming from the speakers was freaky!), so to make it up to her they went to _Alice's Tea Party_ where she, Usagi, Minako, and Makoto entered one tea cup and Haruka, Michiru, Rei, and Ami entered another.

Thanks to Makoto's and Haruka's super strength, the two tea cups were the fastest ones on their round.

With rumbling tummies they exited _Fantasyland_ and headed over to _Toontown_ for some lunch. Stopping at _Huey, Dewey and Louie's Good Time Café_, they ordered two sandwiches apiece, along with brownies for dessert, and their drinks.

Less than half an hour later, they walked around, visiting _Minnie's House_ and _Mickey's House_. In both, Chibi-Usa was able to use her new autograph book to get their signatures. Another round around and she collected the signatures of Pluto, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Chip 'n Dale, and they even ran into Louie. Finally, they joined the line to get on _Gadget's Go Coaster_. Laughing as they got off the ride, they make their way to _Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin_. Chibi-Usa was giggling as she got out and became even happier when she bumped into Roger Rabbit; another autograph was added.

Contemplating on where to go next, they caught the train to _Tomorrowland_.

Waiting to go into _MicroAdventure!_ Rei volunteered to get them ice cream; Minako tagged along.

Distracted, she accidentally crashed into someone. She touched her nose in pain. 'Mou, and to think this was a daily habit with Usagi and Mamoru…' Looking up, she was suddenly mesmerized by a pair of steel blue irises.

"Sumimasen."

The smoothness of his voice snapped her out of her trance. "Ara! Sumimasen! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I should have, I know, I was just-"

"Daijoubu." He looked down at her, amused. 'She hasn't changed at all.' "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Nani?"

"Your nose," he replied.

"Ara." She touched her appendage. "I'm sure I'll survive." She blushed, more than a bit embarrassed.

"Miss! I said I was sorry!"

"It'll take more than a simple sorry! You're nothing but a rude, arrogant…" She trailed off. "Minako-chan! There you are! Where were you? I was making line, when this jerk here cut in front of me!"

The blonde looked at her dark haired friend, startled. "Rei-chan!"

"I told you, I didn't notice you were there!"

"Let's go Minako-chan!" Grabbing the blonde's wrist, she dragged her off.

Minako looked back at the man she had bumped into, taking in his strong, tall physique and silver mane. 'What gorgeous hair!'

Once the girls were at a safe distance, the taller man bopped the male, who had been apologizing to Rei, on the head. "Baka, what did you do?!"

"Me?! She's the one with the hot temper! You should have felt her aura flaring all around her…" He trailed off dreamily.

Sighing, he shook his head. "What are we going to do with you? Stella is going to be _pissed_."

"Not if I can help it." Another man approached them. This one was blond like the 'baka,' but his hair was fairer and much longer.

"What do you plan on doing?" asked the fourth man with brown hair that's accompanying him.

"Get them their ice cream, of course."

"You do know that we don't know their favorite flavors, ne?"

"One can never go wrong with vanilla."

The chestnut haired man went with him.

"Excuse me, Miss?" He tapped the shoulder of a certain blue haired girl.

Turning, Ami was startled. "Hai?" she asked, staring into a pair of forest green eyes.

"My friend over there," he pointed to the idiotic blond that was a distance away, "seems to have pissed off your friend and so we thought we'd get you your treats as an apology. You see, sometimes he doesn't use his brain and gets himself into the most interesting predicaments. Somehow, his brain blocked his line of vision which is why he didn't see her."

Blushing, Ami took the treats. "Arigato gozaimasu You really didn't have to. Rei has a short fuse, I'm afraid. I hope your friend didn't suffer any bodily injuries."

The man accompanying him laughed. "If he did, there was no harm done. He's pretty hardheaded and can take almost anything."

Makoto, hearing a hearty, and oh-so-familiar, but irreplaceable, laugh, turned.

Minako was disappointed that their silver haired friend was not with them, but perked up when she received her treat.

The brown haired man kept on so he could give it to Makoto. "Here you go ma'am."

'Breathe girl, remember to breathe.' "Arigato." She stared into those pools of cobalt.

"Douitashimashite."

The two couples were mesmerized with one another, so they're completely startled when Michiru announced, "It's time to go in!" She was slightly disturbed that these unknown males had brought them ice cream, but pushed off the paranoia, knowing if Haruka felt it, she'd get on the defense. Instead, she told the men, "Arigato."

"Oh, r-right," Makoto stammered.

The brunette man shook his head before nodding to Michiru.

"Are you sure you won't join us?" Ami suddenly asked.

"We'd love to, but I'm afraid our friends get testy repeating the same thing over again. But maybe we'll run into each other again?"

Ami so wanted to argue how the probability was slim to none, but something compelled her to answer, "Yes, I'm sure we will."

Dismissing themselves, the two men joined their friends as Ami and Makoto followed the other girls.

The four, Inner Senshi were all thinking about their encounters with them. They're following somewhat different trails:

'I can not believe the arrogance of that jerk!'

'That cascade of hair was beautiful. Like the moonlight.'

'He seems so intelligent; maybe he attends university?'

'One thing's for sure, he's _nothing_ like my old boyfriend.'

However, like a true team, they all came to the same conclusion.

'We've met somewhere, sometime, before.'

After a good laugh during the show, they had some fun in _Buzz Lightyear's AstroBlasters_.

----------

"Nice save."

"Thanks."

"That's our boy, the smooth-talker."

"Just because I'm younger…"

"Hey! I thought that was _my_ title."

"Not after you almost ruined things with Rei! Why were we surprised? You always did get on her bad side."

"I've been dethroned… Well, at least I always made it up to her afterwards!"

"With our help!"

"How did it go?"

They all shut up as a small female made their way to them.

"We've made contact. They didn't seem to recognize us immediately, but it's only a matter of time until they put two and two together. Our girls are smart."

She smiled, amused. "No doubts here. Not _too_ soon I hope. At least, until you four can explain what's going on to them without having to fight for your lives."

"They remember everything else, why don't they remember _us_? Before we tried to kill them that is…"

"I'm not sure. Could be anything, the fates, head trauma. What's imperative right now, however, is that they learn to trust you. Explain to them that you've been revitalized _without_ bringing me up. It's not my time yet and Pluto will maul me if I ruin the time line. I've already interfered quite a bit. It's a miracle she hasn't noticed or, is she has, that she hasn't called me out on it." The day that came would _not_ be pretty for her.

Looking into her serious liquid metal irises, they nodded.

"Good luck." With that, she walked off, disappearing in the crowd. 'My work here is done. The rest is up to them.'

----------

The girls almost decided to skip _Critter Country_ too, but chose to take the _Beaver Brothers Explorer Canoes_ in order to take in the scenery.

"What's left?" Chibi-Usa asked Makoto.

"There's only _Westernland_ and _Adventureland_ left. The only thing I see worth going to in the first is _Big Thunder Mountain_, but you're still not tall enough," she said in a teasing voice.

"Aw." The small girl pouted. "What about _Adventureland_?"

"There are a good few rides. _Pirates of the Caribbean_, in particular. There's also a _Jungle Cruise_, which sounds like fun. We can have dinner at the _Crystal Palace Restaurant_ too," she added, noticing that it's almost 6:00PM.

"Let's go then!"

----------

Chibi-Usa and Usagi stepped out of the Estima Haruka rented. "Arigato gozaimasu Michiru/Michiru-san Haruka-Haruka-san!" they chorused.

Haruka and Michiru smiled and told them they were glad they had a good time, before driving off.

Michiru turned to Haruka with a serious look. "The ocean is in turmoil."

Haruka nodded. "The winds of change have begun. We better prepare." She sped to the rental place to leave the vehicle and pick up her motorcycle.

----------

As Usagi opened the door to enter with a giddy, but sleepy, child, she locked the door. Noticing the answering machine's light was blinking, she suddenly felt a sense of dread. Hesitantly, she made her way to the machine and pressed a button. She held her breath as she heard the message; she vaguely heard Chibi-Usa call out to her. The sympathetic, but distant voice echoed clearly in her mind.

* * *

_Here it is! The long awaited chapter! For those of you who came back thanks! For the newbies, hope you're enjoying it! Hopefully you won't have to suffer like the others! If I get enough reviews, I'll be sure to update by next Friday._

_If you don't know already, there is also a prequel to this out! It's called "He Did What?!?!?!" If you want a little of Mamoru and Usagi romance, there is a good bit at the beginning. Of course, you'll also have to endure a break-up scene…_

_Can't wait to hear from you all!_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR ONE AND ALL!!!_

_Lots of love,_

_~*Eli_


	7. Modern Tragedy

**She's My WHAT?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Seven: Modern Tragedy**_

-------------------

"_Konnichiwa, I'm looking for a Tsukino Usagi? This is Kobayashi-sensei, the doctor at the Intensive Care Unit at Jutendo Hospital; I'm afraid I'm calling with terrible news: Tsukino Kenji and Ikuko were in a train accident and have passed away. Their son, Tsukino Shingo, has survived. He is currently in a stable condition. Please give me a call at (03) 3890-4905. I'm sorry for your loss Tsukino-san…"_

"Usa? Usa?" called out a panicked voice.

All Usagi could remember doing was holding onto Chibi-Usa tightly for an undetermined amount of time. When she came halfway to her senses, the small girl was fast asleep. Tucking her into bed, she arrived at the living room and slouched down. Clutching the phone, instinct pushed her to dial a certain dark haired man's number. Shaking her head, she replayed the message, tuning everything out, sans the given number. Dialing, she held her breath as it rang.

----------

The next few days were surreal. After calling the hospital, she dialed Haruka and Michiru's apartment, telling them the news.

They were at her door in less than half an hour.

Unable to speak, she simply replayed the message for the two to hear.

Haruka shook her head in denial. Her uncle and aunt! They couldn't be…

Michiru didn't know what to do as she saw the pain her two blondes were in. She grasped her love's hand, but was shaken off. She didn't take it to heart and stayed to look after Chibi-Usa while Haruka took Usagi to Jutendo Hospital.

After identifying her parents' bodies, they allowed Usagi to see Shingo, who was still unconscious.

Haruka took in the dead bodies of the two people who had accepted her when her own parents hadn't. Denial was no longer possible…

Usagi didn't show up for school on Monday.

'Surely she couldn't have gotten sick within the span of two days,' her Senshi had thought. Worried, they went to her house and were stunned when a zombie-like Usagi opened the door. They followed her into the living room and Usagi relayed the news to them. Automatically, they surrounded her.

Ami and Rei each took hold of a hand and was cuddled by Makoto.

Minako held a teary Chibi-Usa. Inquiring about Shingo, she told them he was comatose.

Thankfully, Shingo woke up the next day.

For Usagi, breaking the news to him was probably the most difficult act of the whole week. She held her little brother as he cried his heart out.

When funeral arrangements were made, Usagi set the date.

As it turned out, after a little digging, the sum of Kenji's life insurance was more than enough to cover funeral expenses. He'd also laid out trust funds for both Usagi and Shingo, so they had more than enough to keep going with school, without including their regular bank accounts.

The night before the funeral, the Inner Senshi stayed with the Tsukino siblings. All of them were worried about Usagi. The loss of her parents had changed their leader greatly. If they had thought she was going through a hard time when Mamoru broke up with her, it was nothing compared to her current state. When Mamoru had broken things off, they knew that the girl had cried and cried, even if she didn't say anything, considering she met Chibi-Usa the following day. They knew that it was because of the little girl that she had not broken down completely. Now, however, she was nothing but an emotionless statue and the girls didn't like it one bit. They were sure she had not shed one tear since receiving the news.

Ami explained to them that their friend was probably in shock.

It didn't help ease their concern, of course; they absolutely hated the idea of not being able to do anything to help her. All they could do was be near her and hope. Four pairs of eyes stared at the three bodies cramped on Usagi's small bed and they wondered what would be in store for the family next.

----------

A week ago, Mamoru had woken up, this time, not by a nightmare, but from a pain that was all too real. It burned deep within his chest and would not go away. At first, he had thought that a new enemy had appeared and that Usagi had transformed into Sailor Moon. He still remembered the feeling of her transformation when, at the beginning of their adventures to search for the Moon Princess, he had always unconsciously taken the alter ego of Tuxedo Kamen. However, this was much different… 'Much worse,' he couldn't help but think. He had simply laid in bed for hours, until the sun finally rose.

A few days later, he decided to stop by the Arcade, something he had not done all week. The pain in his chest had not quite left him yet and he worried that a run-in with his beloved would worsen it. However, his worry for her overcame that fear. He was surprised when he didn't see her at all. Somehow, they always ended up seeing each other here, no matter what. He felt edgy. Something wasn't right… He made his way to his blond friend and asked him whether he had seen Usagi recently.

Minutes later, Mamoru staggered out the door, the pain overbearing him completely now that he could put a name on it.

----------

The ceremony went well. One might even call it bittersweet.

Gloomy was what the closest to the Tsukinos called it. There was nothing sweet about it.

Ami's brain couldn't help but analyze the possibilities of a train wreck. She had hacked into the records of the investigation a couple of days ago and, so far, no one had found anything wrong with it. What made things stranger was the fact that only the car the Tsukinos were in was seriously damaged. Yes, there were a few other fatalities besides the couple, but it still didn't make sense.

Makoto empathized with Usagi, knowing what it was like to lose one's parents so suddenly. It was something one never got over, no matter how much time had passed.

Minako's heart ached for her friend. First, her soul mate parted from her, for no apparent reason (she refused to believe he no longer loved her) and now this… Kenji and Ikuko had been wonderful people and great parents one could ever ask for; anyone who had ever met them could tell by the first encounter with them.

Rei's eyes were puffy from crying. She also knew the loss of parents. It was no trivial matter and the loss never quite left. Even though her father was still alive, he might as well have died the day her mother did; the man was no longer part of her life. However, it was much worse for her best friend; Usagi had always been close to her parents and to have them taken away so abruptly…

Osaka Naru and Gurio Umino were also present, along with Motoki and Mamoru.

Once the priest finished his sermon, people started departing; Usagi and Shingo had refused to give eulogies.

Chibi-Usa was in tears; she had been ever since Usagi explained to her what happened. She didn't quite understand how life could be so unfair. 'Usa-chan didn't deserve this!' She was also crying because she never got to meet them. 'Why do bad things happen to good people?' the young girl wondered.

Usagi looked down at the tearful girl next to her. 'Why is it that everyone around me is able to cry, but I can't?' she speculated. The pain within was so unbearable, yet she had not shed a single tear since she received the news.

After most of the guest had left, Usagi left the Inner Senshi in charge of Chibi-Usa and Shingo while she oversaw the burial of her parents.

Unknown to her, a dark haired man watched her from afar. His heart ached for her, not only because he could empathize with the pain she was going through, but because she was going through this pain, plain and simple. He had also seen how her face remained tearless; it shocked and troubled him all at once. His Princess had always been one to show her true emotions, he had been the one with the emotionless fascia. What could he do, though? He longed to hold her in his arms and let her know things would be fine after a while. These, and more, selfish thoughts ran through his mind. However, before he could even take a step forward, an image of a lifeless blonde flashed through his mind. He stiffened. He didn't know where the nightmares and visions came from, but he would take heed, for her sake. 'But at what other expenses?' he wondered. With a last glance at the solitary figure dressed all in black, he left, knowing there was nothing he could do.

Usagi continued to remain oblivious to everything around her, thus, time seemed infinite. It wasn't until her parents were completely six feet under that she felt four presences surrounding her.

* * *

_Please don't kill me! Xl It needed to be done, I'm afraid. I will be honest, at first I didn't know why I was offing them, but, when I recollected my thoughts and ideas, I realized it adds up to what I have finally decided should happen near the end. Also, I needed an excuse to have THEM have custody over her. You'll see._

_Once again, a big thanks to all who reviewed!_

_Sorry it's so short, but a lot of reviews make a happy Eli, and a happy Eli will be more and more inclined to keep up with her weekly updates! It might be a lot to ask, but I'd _really_ like to make it to 210 reviews before I update chapter eight; it's only four more reviews that the last chapter received. Will you all please help me realize that?_

_Thanks for reading!_

_~*Eli_

_**P.S. Please check out my new poll! It concerns this story! If you're an anonymous reviewer, you can simply vote in your review! Much thanks!**_


	8. A New Home

**She's My What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Eight: A New Home**_

* * *

Flashback

Shingo had just woken up and Usagi was contemplating on how she should break the news to him.

Haruka's overwhelmed by sadness. How could this happen to such wonderful people? Usagi had been nothing but a cheerful girl with a heart of gold. She's someone who always had a smile for anyone. She shouldn't be enduring something so tragic. Kenji-oji-san and Ikuko-oba-san were wonderful parents; if she had a say, they were the best parents anyone could ever ask for. For them to had died like this… The tall female wrapped her arm around the slight girl.

Usagi laid her head on Haruka's offered shoulder, only to turn when she felt Michiru's gentle hand grab her own.

Disregarding Haruka's 'not now' glance, she blurted, very un-Michiru like, "What are you going to do now, Usagi?"

The fair haired girl bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't know," she finally responded, after finding her voice.

Once again ignoring the withering glare, she insisted, "Haruka and I would love it if you, Shingo, and Chibi-Usa stayed with us."

Usagi kind of knew this was coming, having seen the two in a heated discussion earlier. As much as she would love to move in with them or have them move in, she couldn't. What would happen if Japan needed Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi again? How could she explain to either one the late nights or sleep disorientation? Choosing her words carefully, she responded, "Arigato gozaimasu Michiru, Haruka, demo I think we'll manage. Papa saved up a lot and I had Motoki-onii-san come with me to meet his lawyer."

"Are you sure? We'd be more than happy to have you move in or, maybe it'd be more convenient if we did…?" Haruka inputted this time.

Usagi smiled appreciatively, but stood firm on her decision.

End of Flashback

Usagi smiled a bittersweet smile. She had excellent friends all around her, but she couldn't take advantage of their kindness. Also, who knew when she'd once again be needed…?

Feeling four too many presences around her, she whirled around. "Who's there?" She knew it's not the Senshi, but she couldn't help the familiarity she felt from the auras.

Suddenly, a silver haired man appeared before her. Kneeling, he greeted. "Princess."

Following his lead, a brunette and two blonds appeared, and kneeled down as well.

Usagi couldn't feel anything but shock. A flash of trepidation coursed through her; it's quick as lightning though. Sudden warmth of ease filled her, pushing away recent recollections of the Shitennou, as another portion of her memories took over. "Rise, General Kunzite."

Standing up, he bowed.

"Explain."

"Even though you defeated each of us when we were Beryl's henchmen," he stated, shuddering before continuing, "our real bodies, however, were actually crystallized, and our spirits were confined within our assigned stones, the stones separated from them so we wouldn't be able to intervene. Just as you and the Senshi, we too were reborn, but Beryl once again got to us. Once again, she captured our souls into the stones and created the physical entities that you and the others destroyed; that's why Nephrite bled green. It wasn't his actual body, but something Beryl made."

Usagi let the words mull over. "So, in order for you to reanimate your actual bodies, you needed your stones."

"Hai, demo, how it came to be, we can not say. All we know is that we awakened at a mansion. We couldn't remember much, at first. Slowly, we started having flashbacks of what we did in the present while under Beryl's control and, if we thought that was bad…we remembered…" He shuddered once again, closing his eyes in pain. His eyes snapped open as he felt a gentle hand on his upper arm and he looked down into a pair of every-forgiving blue eyes.

"It's alright Kunzite; it's all in the past." She looked around him, to the others, in order to let them know it applied to all of them.

Even though the guilt hadn't completely dissipated, they seemed less strained.

"How did you find us?"

"Zoisite, or Zsigmond, as he's now called, is still all brains, even though Beryl didn't use it."

An amused smile crossed her face. "It doesn't surprise me." She looked at the blond. "Zsigmond, that's-?"

"Germanic."

"So, that means…?"

The other male blond stepped in. "I'm now known as Jinhai, I was born in China."

"Nahele, princess, and I was born in the States, more specifically on the only island they own, Hawaii."

"I was adopted into a family that lived in Kuwait, located in the Middle East, and was given the name Kadeem."

"You were in charge of the Middle Eastern division during the Silver Millennium, weren't you?"

"Hai."

"Just like Jade-Jinhai was in charge of the Far-Eastern, Nahele North America, and Zsigmond the European." Most of the information suddenly came back to her.

The men nodded.

"Hmm…well, now that that's settled, don't I get a proper greeting?"

They looked at one another in confusion. Looking back at Usagi, it dawned on them. Even as a princess, she'd never been one for such propriety. Hugging her one at a time, they finally came to terms with how much they'd missed her and…the others.

"They don't know you're alive, do they?" she asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"I don't even think they remember us," Zsigmond responded, sadly.

Seeing her questioning glance, Jinhai informed, "We were there the day you girls went to Tokyo Disneyland. We bumped into them and bought the ice cream when I… Anyway, they didn't recognize us at all."

Realization dawned on her. She'd been distracted with Chibi-Usa, Haruka, and Michiru, so she didn't notice when the ice cream had arrived. What she did notice, however, were the love-struck looks. She'd brushed it off as the usual: some average, but gorgeous (her friends had pretty good taste, most of the time) guy had passed by and they were mooning. As badly as she wanted to let the Senshi know they're alive, all they could have were unpleasant memories of them. Her heart went out to the four men before her; she knew what it was like to have those you love right in front of you, yet completely out of reach because they didn't recall who you were and what they meant to you. Speaking of which…why were they appearing to her instead of him? Before she could ask, however, Kadeem spoke.

"Princess, we're very sorry for your recent and abrupt loss, but the reason why we've approached you before it's time is because we want you, your brother, and your…charge to move in with us."

Usagi stayed quiet for a few minutes, contemplating. She had said no to Haruka and Michiru because her cousin didn't know about…her other self. The Shitennou, on the other hand, knew everything. 'They could help keep Shingo in the dark if Sailor Moon is every needed, until I decide what to do.' Suddenly, she reacted. "What do you mean, 'before it's time'?"

They grimaced.

"Your parents' destinies were not written in the stars. I know they don't reveal all and that paths can be altered, but this was too sudden, there was not a hint, not one jigsaw or riddle. Someone has interfered and we fear they may reveal themselves soon, while you're still vulnerable," Nahele informed her.

Usagi was shocked by the news. Her parents weren't supposed to die yet?!

"Gomen nasai, Princess," the brunette said, regretfully. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything…

Usagi shook her head. "Nothing can be done now…"

They stayed quiet for a few minutes.

The girl breathed deeply. "Okay, I accept your proposal, but no one except those I approve of will know." She looked at them pointedly.

They knew who she meant and, even if he were to ask, they were on strict orders by someone else; they were not allowed to come in contact with their Prince, unless it was a life-or-death situation.

"Of course," Kadeem agreed for them.

"Very well. I'll need to get everything in order so we can move in as soon as possible." She was not going to chance putting Chibi-Usa and her brother in danger.

The Shitennou nodded. The five got ready to leave, but Jinhai stopped.

"Would you like another moment or two, Princess?"

The blonde girl looked back at her parents' fresh graves. "Iie," she responded.

Nahele, Kadeem, Jinhai, and Zsigmond stared at one another, worried. There was nothing more they could do, though.

"Let's start preparing, then."

* * *

_So…yeah. They're back. Let me know how you feel about that! Also, what do you think about the name change? I would, and had planned to, have kept their original names, but they HAD been reborn again and you don't see the Senshi sporting their names from the Silver Millennium (although, if I'm not mistaken, they never do reveal the names of the Senshi from that time, except Moon's, of course), do you?_

_Meaning of names:_

_Kadeem=ancient, former – origin: Arabic_

_Nahele=woods, forest – origin: Hawaiian_

_Jinhai=golden sea – origin: Chinese_

_Zsigmond=protector – origin: German_

_Granted, most don't match, but they do pick up on an attribute each has._

_Of course, the reason for the origins was, as stated above, because they were all in charge of certain areas on Earth. That was my main reason for choosing these names. I also tried my best to keep the first letter of their original names so it'd be a bit easier to remember who's who._

_Thank you once again to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys (are there any about?) and gals are the best!_

_Lots of love,_

_~*Eli_


	9. Moving In

**She's My What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Nine: Moving In**_

* * *

"Usagi, why do we have to move in with them? Why can't we move in with Haruka? Or she and Michiru-san can move in with us? We haven't seen them in years!" Shingo complained.

She hated lying to him, but she had to do it. "I know it's been a while, but Kadeem is mama's nephew – even if she never told us she found out her cousin and his wife had a son, since they…died of illness, we have to respect her wishes. Papa let her chose who we would go to if…if anything were to happen to them."

With that, Shingo stayed silent.

"Now, be a good ototo and finish packing. I'm almost done; afterward, I need to go help Chibi-Usa. Remember, this has also got to be a shock for her; she's got her parents in intensive care and what just happened to our parents could happen to hers." Usagi tried to be chirpy and the beginning, but what she wanted to say came out solemn. She patted her brother's head.

Shingo looked up at his older sister. Seeing her act so…mature saddened him even more. 'This wasn't supposed to happen. Papa and Mama were supposed to see us grow up, get married, our future kids…and Usagi was supposed to stay happy all the time,' he thought, as he headed to his room to finish packing.

Luna, who had observed this exchange, wallowed in misery. Her charge had changed much within the last few days. The bright flame of youth and light-heartedness she used to carry within her seemed to have diminished. 'I wish there was more I could do…'

About an hour later, Usagi went to Chibi-Usa's room. Knocking on the door Usagi asked, "May I come in?" Hearing as small, 'Hai,' she opened the door.

A small pack laid on her bed. The girl didn't have much, except for the few clothes Usagi had given her from her own childhood and her souvenirs from Tokyo Disneyland.

"All done?"

Chibi-Usa nodded, hugging Luna-P to her. "Usagi-chan?"

"Nani?" she asked, sitting next to her.

"Gomen nasai!" she exclaimed, burying her face on Luna-P as she cried.

Usagi was startled. 'Huh?' "For what Chibi-Usa?" she enquired gently.

"I-it's probably all my fault. I messed with the timeline and I probably ended up causing this to happen!" she confessed, sniffing.

Blue eyes widened in understanding. Kadeem and Zsigmond had brought Usagi home after it was decided that she would stay with them. They waited with her until Haruka and Michiru came with Shingo and Chibi-Usa so they could explain who Kadeem was to Usagi and what their plans were. Of course, a few alterations to the actual will had been made, thanks to Zsigmond.

Hell almost broke loose when Haruka was told her cousins would be moving into a house full of men. If it weren't for Usagi's stubborn nature and Michiru's calm one, blood would most definitely have been spilled. Once Haruka had calmed down, she mumbled, "This shouldn't even have happened…"

The two men looked at one another, startled. _They_ knew this wasn't supposed to have happened, but how did they…?

Chibi-Usa had been asleep on the couch, next to her. She had thought her to, at least. (Shingo had been placed in his room to get some rest, as he was still recuperating.)

Usagi took the small girl into her arms. "Don't you ever think that was happened is your fault, do you hear me? It's not; things like this happen, maybe not often, but they do. Shingo and I are not the first, nor will we be the last people to lose their parents-"

"Demo-"

"You might still be a little too young, Chibi-Usa, demo you have to understand: that's life, sometimes." She said this so heavily, the words and tone of someone much older than her mere fourteen years.

This quieted Chibi-Usa. 'Things are going to be different now, aren't they?' she wanted to ask, but, just by looking at the teen's face, she knew the answer.

The two girls were startled when the doorbell rang.

'Who could that be?' Usagi wondered. The Shitennou had agreed to come get them in the morning, not tonight. Telling Chibi-Usa to get some sleep, she went downstairs and checked through the peephole. As soon as she noticed who it was, she automatically opened the door.

Naru stood outside the Tsukino household. "Kombanwa, Usagi-chan," she greeted.

The blonde gestured for her best friend since childhood to come in. When she did, she closed the door. Once this was done, she hugged her.

Returning the hug, full force, Naru started to cry silently. While she had been at the funeral, she hadn't approached her, as the blonde had been surrounded by her other friends and family. This was a little more than awkward, considering they had been friends long before the other girls had even met. While she admitted to being jealous, at times, Naru knew Usagi had a big enough heart for all, so she tried not to let it get to her too much. Usagi would always be her best friend. With that in mind, she had marched over to the Tsukino residence at eleven in the evening, and here she was now. After her tears subsided, she allowed Usagi to lead her to the living room. On the way, she couldn't help but look into the kitchen. As a result, her tears came back when she remembered all the times she would come over Tsukino Ikuko could always be found there.

When they sat down, Usagi noticed her friend was crying again, so she held her as she sobbed. She couldn't help but envy Naru. For some reason, her tear ducts didn't want to cooperate with the emotional pain she was feeling, thus, her eyes had remained as dry as when she had first gotten the news.

Naru figured Usagi was still in shook over the week's events. It was strange to see her like this, though. The blonde had always been one to display what she was feeling.

In an unspoken agreement, Usagi and Naru made their way to Usagi's room.

Naru pulled out a sleeping bag she kept in Usagi's closet, from times before. She admitted to herself that she was somewhat surprised that it was still there, looking as if it had just been washed. She was setting it down next to the bed when her surroundings finally registered in her mind. "Usagi-chan, where are you going?" She knew better than to ask if she was going anywhere; it was obvious she was, from all the boxes piled up around the room. The kitchen and living room had been in the same state, she remembered. It dawned on her that the whole house was probably like this too.

"Shingo, Chibi-Usa, and I are moving," she stated simply.

"Chibi-Usa?" she questioned.

"She's the daughter of a family friend who has been left in our-my care. We're moving in with a relative from mom's side. He, Shingo, and I are second cousins."

"He?" she pressed.

Usagi nodded. "His name is Kadeem. We never met him because, when his parents died of an illness, they were traveling. He was adopted by a family in the country they were visiting. Mama barely found out a couple of years ago. I guess she must have met him because in the will she stated she wanted us to live with him. I'll still be attending school with all of you; we're not moving far," she added. Suddenly, she realized that there was a lot that had been occurring, sans Senshi business, that her friend didn't know about. "Naru-chan, gomen."

This startled her. "What for?"

"For not being a good friend and distancing myself from you; believe me, if I could help it, I wouldn't have, ever. You've been my best friend for so long and I take you for granted. I'm lucky that you still talk to me at all and that you're here right now." Usagi, who was sitting down on her bed, looked at her bare feet. She was surprised when Naru sat up and hugged her. She returned the embrace, feeling tears well behind her eyes, yet she was unable to let them out.

"I'll always be here for you, Usagi-chan. Whenever you need me, you can count on me," she declared with such conviction Usagi was surprised that didn't make her break down right there and then.

They held each other for a few more minutes, before finally settling down to go to sleep.

----------

A little before ten, the doorbell of the Tsukino residence was rung.

Usagi got up groggily from bed. It took her a few seconds for coherency to make way. The persistence of the doorbell was the only thing that had her tumbling off. Carefully, she made her way around Naru and was surprised when she didn't trip on anything. This pride was soon diminished when she tumbled down the last few stairs. She unlocked the door once she made it. Looking at the two forms, she yawned.

"I told you she would still be sleeping Kadeem," Nahele teased.

"Did the stars tell you that?" said a disgruntled Usagi.

"I don't need the stars to tell me _that_," he clarified.

Kadeem rolled his eyes.

Contemplating on whether she should let them in or slam the door on their faces, she finally led them to the kitchen.

"Usagi-chan?" a groggy voice mumbled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Who's that?" Kadeem questioned.

"Naru-chan," she answered. "She came by last night… I'm in the kitchen!"

Nahele, who had been piling the boxes, smashed his fingers between two, startled when he heard the girl's name.

Usagi was confused for a second, until she remembered… "Naru-chan, matte!"

It was too late, though. Naru had just entered the room. "What's wrong?"

Coming up with something quick, she replied, "Nandemonai, it's just that my cousin and his friend are here; I didn't know if you were still in pajamas or not."

"Oh, I borrowed some clothes from one of the open boxes. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." 'Oh man, what can I do now?' She knew there was nothing she could do, she just hoped for the best. "Ano… Naru-chan, this is my cousin, Kadeem and…his friend, Nahele. He's from the States. Guys, this is one of my best friends, Naru."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naru-san," Kadeem responded, extending his hand.

Nahele did the same, nervously.

"Likewise Kadeem-san, Nahele-san." She smiled at the two, but couldn't help the longer-than-necessary glance she cast at the brown haired man. He was so quiet, but very attractive. 'Stop right there, Naru, you have Umino.' True that Umino was definitely the most attractive guy in the world, but he was very sweet and did his best to please her. 'Still, no harm in looking.' She giggled internally. After chatting with Usagi a bit more, she bid farewell. "Okaa-san said she needed help at the store today," she explained to her best friend as they walked to the door. They hugged and she was on her way.

"Phew," Usagi sighed when she got back to the kitchen. "I thought for sure she'd remember you, Nahele."

"So did I." He was pretty relieved that it wasn't so. Even if the girl didn't remember, he did and he couldn't help but feel guilty. Looking into the curious eyes of the Princess, he explained, "The reason why I was so attracted to Naru before was because she was the opposite of Dem-Makoto. Mainly in the fact that Makoto has always been able to fend for herself while Naru seemed like a fragile porcelain doll to me. She evoked the protective side of me that I have towards the Prince, Makoto, and yourself."

Usagi nodded. Both explanations were reasonable. Naru was different from Makoto, just as he was different when serving Beryl. However there was still that protectiveness within him that exerted itself when he was around Naru, something that was the real him, fighting to resurface, trying to reject all that that wicked witch had tarnished.

The doorbell rang again. It was Jinhai with a rented moving truck. By that time, Nahele had brought out a few packed supplies to make breakfast. They were soon joined by Shingo, then Chibi-Usa. It took a better part of the day to load the things they'd need to take with them to their new home, send a few things to storage, dust and clean the house, and, finally, cover any left furniture so it wouldn't get ruined.

During this time, Shingo was able to bond with his 'cousin.' The boy decided he wasn't half-bad and neither were his friends.

Before they knew it, it was already dusk and they were done.

With one last look inside, Usagi closed and locked the door.

Once they arrived at their new, gigantic home, Nahele started preparing dinner, Kadeem set the table, and Jinhai stayed outside, playing with the kids.

Usagi threw herself onto the couch in the library. She had never felt so weary in her life! Not even when she actually tried to do homework. Still, something was nagging her.

"Yen for your thoughts?" a voice asked.

Startled, Usagi looked up to a pair of green eyes. "I should have known you'd be here."

"I must say, I'm quite surprised you're here," Zsigmond teased.

"Quiet you." She stuck her tongue out.

Zsigmond chuckled, but quickly sobered. "Is anything the matter, Princess?"

"Yes, actually. One: why do you guys keep calling me Princess? That was like a billion years ago! "

"Gomen, Princess. Old habits die hard."

"Iie, I'm sure I've had this argument before, with all of you."

"Hai, we have," he agreed. "What's the second?"

"The second thing is this: why didn't Naru-chan remember Nahele? Not that it's a bad thing; after all, it would have been kind of hard to explain to her why the man who died in her arms was in my kitchen."

Zsigmond winced internally at the accidental reminder that Nahele had been killed by him. "I believe I have a theory for that."

"Of course you do," she humored him.

Resisting the urge to stick out his own tongue (bad habits are also easy to pick up), he started, "When you defeated Beryl and Metaria and wished for a normal life, your memories of the past few months were erased, correct?" When she nodded, he continued, "Well, obviously, so it wouldn't seem suspicious that you and the girls weren't talking to one another, the memories of those around you also had to be altered. I'm guessing that included anything that had to do with the Dark Kingdom."

Usagi hummed. Before she could say any more, however, Kadeem was calling everyone for dinner. Before they exited the library, Usagi turned to face Zsigmond. "By the way, Zsigmond?"

"Hai?"

"Don't blame yourself for past events." With that, she left.

Zsigmond stared at her retreating back. Collecting his wits, he headed to the dining room where they all had a nice, if not a bit rowdy, normal dinner.

Of course, this would later be thought of as the calm before the storm…

* * *

_Hmm… Not sure how I feel about this chapter, however I hate how Naru just vanishes into the background after a while, much like Motoki. Although, it remains unknown just how often she'll appear in this fic. I'm sorry if the last few chapters have seemed a bit slow, but there will be a lot more drama soon!_

_Thank you ever so much for all your reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying it! I'm sorry I wasn't able to respond to each of you this time, but this week just ran off before I knew what was happening! XD I'll try and respond immediately to any reviews I get this time!_

To answer a couple of questions:

_**nxkris**__: There will be a battle soon. My first battle scene so I hope it goes well._

_**sabina21**__: I'm trying to decide on everyone's reactions for when they find out, but they will find out soon! In fact, I think you just gave me the inspiration I needed to finish off chapter thirteen… Thanks!_

_If anyone's wondering about anything else, feel free to ask!_

_Don't forget my poll! If you guys have any suggestions, don't hesitate!_

_Until next week!_

_~*Eli_


	10. Why Her?

**She's My What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Ten: Why Her?**_

* * *

A whole week passed by relatively quickly. This was now their second Monday with the Shitennou. They settled a nice routine between them. As they now lived farter from their schools than before, the men would take turns dropping them off.

As their 'cousin,' Kadeem had first honors. The day following their arrival, he dropped Shingo off at his elementary. Next, he left Chibi-Usa and Usagi and the small girl's school.

Usagi had insisted he leave her there, saying she could walk to school from there.

He had hesitated. After all, the main reason they were there in the first place was for her safety, but he knew better than to argue. He did as he was told and passed the message to the others. He knew Zsigmond would now be working harder to get the new equipment installed. Since the others couldn't know about them, they decided it was best to make their own 'Command Center.' With it, they could track Usagi's movements and intervene when the need arose.

The next one to drop them off was Zsigmond, followed by Jinhai, then Nahele.

On this particular Monday, it was Kadeem's turn (he dropped them off twice a week since he was their 'relative' and they were technically his responsibility). The routine had been adapted to rather quickly and it unnerved them. So far, nothing had occurred and all the Shitennou were wondering when the reason they were here in the first place would appear. Once he made sure they made it safely inside the building, he drove off.

----------

Usagi had, once again, spaced out during class. What was the point in listening to what she could never understand, she would have once thought. However, this time around, she was distracted by something else entirely. What that something was, she couldn't exactly pinpoint. Suddenly, she started panicking; she couldn't understand why, but the only thing that came to mind was, 'Chibi-Usa.' Inhaling and exhaling so she wouldn't have a nervous breakdown in the middle of class, she raised her hand to get Haruna-sensei's attention.

"Hai Tsukino-san?"

"May I go to the Nurse's Office? I'm not feeling very well."

Haruna-sensei tried not to blow a gasket; she knew Usagi wasn't paying attention and now she wanted to escape? She knew that the blonde had just suffered a great loss, but that didn't excuse her… She was about to tell her to wait until lunch as there were only ten minutes left until she realized Usagi was right in front of her.

"Onegai, Haruna-sensei, it's…womanly troubles," Usagi gritted her teeth, still withholding the panic attack she was sure she was about to have. "Cramps," she added.

Haruna-sensei sighed, relenting. She knew how _those_ could be. "Alright Tsukino-san, but bring a note back afterwards."

"Arigato," she said quickly. Without grabbing her things, she left.

'That girl.' The teacher shook her head.

----------

Usagi had just walked Chibi-Usa to her class. "Okay Little One, here we are, a new week of school."

"Arigato for staying with me mama!" a happy Chibi-Usa said; Usagi could easily let Kadeem drive her to her school, but she decided to stay with her, which had the girl in high spirits.

"It's my pleasure. Now, be a good girl, as always."

"Of course!" Chibi-Usa awaited her kiss. Once it was planted on her forehead, she skipped off. The young girl didn't observe her surroundings so she didn't notice a girl with green eyes glaring at her.

On her way out, Usagi ran into Michiru. "Ohayo Michiru."

"Ohayo Usagi, I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Michiru always arrived early, but, apparently, the girls were dropped off even earlier.

"Not much better," she admitted

Michiru hummed. "Time is its own bandage." She paused. "Haruka misses you."

"I miss you guys too. We're just getting adjusted to the new setting. Kadeem's place is huge; it's a miracle we haven't gotten lost yet. We're almost done settling our stuff, though. How about we meet up at the Arcade this weekend?"

"Sure! I'll let Haruka know."

"Great! So we'll see you this weekend. I better go before I'm late! I set a new record last week. I loved the expression Haruna-sensei wore when I came early last Monday.

Michiru laughed, remembering from the letters Usagi would send to Haruka about her misadventures with her teacher. "I'll bet. See you soon, then. Take care."

"You too! Ja ne!" With that, she dashed off.

Entering the class, Michiru eyed the sand/water box, noticing how waves were being emitted in the water yet no one was near enough to have bumped into it to have caused them. 'Something's going to happen and soon.'

As lunch came around, Michiru felt the turmoil she'd been feeling all day growing. However, as she looked around her, everything seemed normal. 'I can't just be imagining things.'

While Michiru contemplated this, Chibi-Usa was playing near the tether ball area by herself. Her newly-made friend wasn't here today so she decided to play by herself. Suddenly, she noticed a girl behind her and looked into a pair of glaring lime-green eyes. Before she could say anything, she was suddenly pushed down.

"Hey you."

Chibi-Usa looked bewildered.

"Yeah you. Why is it that only your mom comes to pick you up and not your dad?"

"Because my dad isn't feeling well. He's in the hospital," Chibi-Usa retorted. This was what Usagi had told her to answer if anyone ever asked about her parents; she never thought anyone would actually mistaken Usagi for her actual mother!

"Yeah right. I bet you don't have a dad. Your mom's so young and she probably doesn't even know who your dad is!" the spiteful girl claimed.

Chibi-Usa became angry and upset. How dare this girl talk about Usagi that way!

"Your own mother probably didn't want you, but there she is, stuck with you!"

The anger dissipated and tears began to well in her eyes. Remembering others as horrid as this girl, if not worse, mumbling similar phrases, she suddenly started wailing.

The lime-green eyed girl, fearing she'd get punished, ran off.

Chibi-Usa continued to cry.

Kids around her stared until they were blinded by a flash of gold

Too busy sobbing, the child didn't notice. She cried and cried until she could cry no more.

"I knew you'd appear eventually, Little Rabbit!" a voice overhead declared.

The girl's sobs were abruptly cut off. She looked up and saw a woman with long, wavy purple hair, two buns were arranged at the top of her head, and she wore a lilac bodysuit with vertical black lines running through it, along with a feathery, dark purple tutu.

Michiru, hiding behind the building, gazed at the woman. 'So this was the disturbance we'd felt that drew us here, but what does Chibi-Usa have to do with anything?' She shook her head to clear her thoughts and contacted Haruka. Before she even had a chance to transform, however, a blur of yellow, red, white, and blue suddenly snatched the pink-haired child just as the woman clad in purple dove for her.

Usagi, now disguised as Sailor Moon, made sure Chibi-Usa was safely behind her as she turned back to face the female trying to get her Little One. "How dare you try to kidnap innocent children from the place they come to learn! I, Sailor Moon, won't forgive this and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Sailor Mars, the Senshi of Fire-"

"And Sailor Venus, the Senshi of Love-"

"Won't forgive you either," the two finished.

"You're a bunch of meddlesome fools! Now and later!"

The five Senshi, including the two that were currently hiding, stared at her, confused.

The woman laughed. "Since you obviously don't know me, I'll tell you. I'm Koan of the Black Moon Kingdom!"

As soon as she said this, everyone focused on the mark on her forehead; it was a black crescent moon, similar to those of the White Moon Kingdom, except that it was flipped upside-down.

"My task is to take the Rabbit to my Prince and bring about his reign!" With that, she dove towards Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa.

However, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus were ready to defend their Princess.

"Fire Soul!"

"Crescent Beam!"

Flames surrounded the golden chain as it lashed out towards Koan.

The chain-in-flames came at Koan at a fast rate and was barely able to dodge it. Angered at the fact that she had lost her chance to grab the child, she attacked the two Senshi with her own dark fire.

They had taken a quick peek back to check on the two look-alikes; it was only a millisecond, but that tiny drop of guard was all it took. Neither of them could attack readily, so they stood immobile; if they moved, the attack would get their friend.

Out of nowhere, four shadows scooped all four of them out of the way.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Princess?" a voice mumbled in Sailor Moon's ear.

"Zsigmond! Hai, daijoubu desu. What about-?"

"Nahele has taken Chibi-Usa and I don't think I have to tell you who has Venus and Mars."

She shook her head.

Koan was furious! Why was everyone meddling with her plans?!

When Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus were put down by those who had rescued them, they looked up. At first, the only thing they recognized about them was the men they had seen at Tokyo Disneyland. Their breaths caught as other memories came to mind, Ones older than a thousand years…

"If we combine our energy, we can overtake her," Kadeem said to his blonde goddess.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she agreed. Turning to Rei, she saw the fire Senshi concur. They'd do anything to keep their Princess safe and if these men helped, they'd take it, even…even if the memories coming forth were not the most pleasant.

Simultaneously, they exclaimed, "Crescent Beam/Fire Soul!" once again; however, this time, they were backed up.

The blond man used his own fire power, but they were dark green flames, unlike Mars' burning red. The silver-haired male conjured two white whips, pale blue energy running through them.

The white and gold ships reached Koan first. The white ones wrapped around her wrists, binding her, while Venus' gold chain snapped on her. With the whips holding her still, red and dark green flames consumed her.

Or they thought they did. When the flames disappeared, there was nothing, not even ashes.

'Dammit!' the four cursed.

Sailor Moon was thankful Nahele had taken Chibi-Usa away; she didn't want the small girl to witness this. Even if it was to protect her, she wouldn't want them to kill another person for her. She suddenly stiffened, feeling a pair of eyes on her. Clinging to Zsigmond, she turned. Her breath caught as she caught sight of Tuxedo Kamen. She resisted the urge to run into his arms.

Tuxedo Kamen himself craved to hold her close and it hurt to see her in the arms of another man he didn't know. As if seeing Usagi with the short-haired man wasn't enough! However, he made sure his expression remained stoic. Once the Senshi and the other two men surrounded her, he left.

Sailor Moon snapped out of her trance at Venus' touch. "Daijoubu desu ka Pri- Sailor Moon?" she corrected, wary of the Shitennou.

"Daijoubu desu, V." She looked from Venus to Kadeem and Mars to Jinhai. She could tell her two friends had a lot of questions and Mars was ready to tear her away from Zsigmond's arms to make sure she wasn't harmed in any physical way. Stepping away from the long-haired blond, she joined the girls, who had their arms out for her. Taking both their hands, she stood between them before turning to the Shitennou. "Please go make sure Chibi-Usa is okay. Let her know I'm going to be late."

"Demo-" Jinhai started.

"I'll be fine; the girls and I need to talk." She gave them each a look.

Consenting, they nodded.

With that, the three Senshi left.

Haruka and Michiru, who had transformed to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune respectively, left unnoticed.

The Shitennou took their leave too, heading back to the mansion.

While they all went their separate ways, all of them were thinking the same thing, 'Why her?'

* * *

_I know, not a lot of action, but give it some time. Maybe I'll produce something better later._

_Questions, comments, and suggestions are appreciated._

_Thanks again to all my reviewers._

_~*Eli_


	11. Discussions

**She's My What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Eleven: Discussions**_

* * *

A few hours after the attack, Makoto and Ami burst into Rei's bedroom. They had run from school to here as fast as they could. Even Ami, who had a harder time running than the others, was able to keep up with Makoto's neck-break speed. Breathing harshly, they looked at Usagi. Seeing that she's physically okay by the somewhat reassuring smile, they turned to look at Rei and Minako; they immediately knew there was something very wrong, something more than the appearance of a new enemy. However, before either one could say anything, Usagi interrupted them.

"Luna is at Central, trying to find information on this so-called Dark Moon Kingdom. Maybe if we know who we're dealing with, we'll know why they're after Chibi-Usa of all people. After all, no one should know where she really came from."

No one commented on the fact that even they weren't sure where exactly she originated from.

Ami started thinking about the day Usagi told them about the girl.

Flashback

It was the day after Chibi-Usa had…arrived. Even though Usagi was excited to be taking care of the young girl, she didn't quite know what to do. If the pink-haired child really was from the Thirtieth Century (and she didn't doubt her for a minute) and needed Sailor Moon's (her) help, then she and the others needed to come up with a plan. She tried to talk with her earlier in the day, but all she said was, "I need Sailor Moon." She thought about telling her, her alter ego's identity, but thought better of it. Dressing Chibi-Usa up in some of her old clothes (thank goodness her mother was a packrat!), she took her to Rei's. She had called the girls earlier (they had all been shocked that she was up before noon) and they agreed to meet at Rei's. Even though Usagi was still upset at Rei for what she had said earlier in the week, she needed them.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Chibi-Usa started to climb them without complaint; Usagi was surprised. Once they reached the top, she found Yuuichiro waiting for them.

"Konnichiwa Usagi-chan," the mellow guy greeted.

"Konnichiwa Yuuichiro-kun. How is everything?"

"Rei-san's been grouchier than usual. She's mad at herself and is taking it out on everyone, especially me!"

Usagi was sympathetic. "Why is she mad?"

Yuuichiro gave her a look. He knew the reason the priestess-in-training was mad because she had put down her blonde friend again in a time Usagi needed her friends the most. Even though she seemed like she was dealing with her issues with Mamoru well enough, it was obvious to everyone else how much pain she was in. The blonde remained clueless as to why the dark-haired maiden was upset, though. Deciding it'd be in his best interest not to interfere, he replied, "Oh, you know her-"

"You never know with her," she finished.

"Exactly." He laughed. "So, this is Chibi-Usa-chan."

Smiling down at mentioned child, she answered, "Yup, this is her. Introduce yourself to Yuuichiro-kun properly, Little One."

"Konnichiwa, watashi wa Suisho Usagi, Chibi-Usa for short. Hajimemashite Yuuichiro-san." She bowed.

"You're both named Usagi? Uh, no 'san' is necessary, Chibi-Usa-chan, onegai. It sounds weird for me."

Chibi-Usa giggled. "Hai Yuuichiro-sa-kun."

"Well Yuuichiro-kun, you better take good care of my little gi- itoko if you know what's good for you," she half-joked, half-threatened.

"Of course Usagi-chan, she's safe with me!" he declared.

She smiled gently. "Arigato. Ja ne." Before leaving, she kneels down to be at eye-level with Chibi-Usa. "Behave Little One, ne?"

"Hai mama!" Hugging the young woman who looked a lot like her mom, she took Yuuichiro's hand.

"Come on, Ami-chan."

Ami, who had been right behind Usagi by a few minutes, was startled, but quickly followed the leader of the Senshi and their Princess.

Apparently, they were the first two to arrive. Usagi was thankful Ami came around the same time; or else she would have had to deal with an awkward silence alone.

Makoto and Minako soon followed.

"So, why'd you call us today, Usa-chan?"

"I think we might have to deal with an enemy soon."

"How do you know that?! I haven't had one premonition."

"Rei!" Makoto warned.

Rei opened her mouth, but a warning glance from Minako shut her up; she simmered.

"The little girl Ami-chan saw me with came from the future."

They were all startled.

"How do you know?" Ami asked curiously.

"Because she told me," Usagi stated simply.

"Usagi-chan! You can't just believe something like that from a little girl! For all you know she could be playing mind tricks on you!" scolded Minako.

Everyone was amazed Minako could be so insightful, but they didn't say anything.

Usagi remained stubborn. "I know she's telling me the truth."

The look in her eyes was so serious they knew that not only did they have to believe that Usagi herself knew this little girl was telling the truth, but that they themselves had to believe it too. While they knew their leader could be gullible at times, they also knew that they trusted her with their lives, had done so plenty of times, in fact.

"Okay Usagi-chan. We need to know all the details you have," Ami requested.

End of Flashback

Usagi had filled them in on the vague facets of Thirtieth Century Crystal Tokyo and Chibi-Usa requesting Sailor Moon's aid to save her mother and the people in her time.

They thought it was pretty coincidental that Chibi-Usa would just fall on Usagi's lap of all people. Even though no one had said it aloud, they all had wondered if it was a trap. Once they met the child (Yuuichiro had brought her in per Usagi's request), they knew they would do everything they could to help her. The impulse they had within them to do so was just as strong as their urge to protect Usagi and they vaguely wondered what the connection was.

Ami created a birth certificate and any other documentation necessary to enroll her in school. This was Usagi's idea.

Chibi-Usa, in a very Usagi-like fashion, had whined and asked why she needed to go to school.

Now, all four of them could see in how little time Usagi had matured. Whether it was a result of Mamoru-baka breaking up with her, Chibi-Usa's arrival, or both, they loved her just the same. Of course, they couldn't help but miss the carefree blonde…

"Ami-chan? Ami-chan!"

"Nani?" the blue-haired Senshi snapped out of her thoughts.

"You were spacing out! That's usually Usa-chan's and Mina-chan's job!"

"Oi!" the two offended blondes complained.

"Come on. Let's get back to business," Usagi said once they all had a good laugh.

"I need to put any data the three of you can give me. We need to collect as much information as we can. Next time I'll use my mini-computer to analyze the woman Koan," Ami said matter-of-fact; there was no question about it, there would be a next time. "Maybe we should ask Chibi-Usa what she-"

"IIE!" Usagi rejected.

Everyone looked at her, startled.

"She's been through a lot. She'll tell us anything else she may know when she's ready."

No one dared to argue.

"Okay then, what about the men you say appeared in the middle of the battle? Do we know anything about them, who's side they're on?"

Ami and even Makoto took in the other three's expressions.

Minako was trapped between sorrow, anger, and hope.

Rei's famous fiery temper was very apparent.

Usagi was hesitant. "I know who they are," Usagi finally started.

The Senshi of Ice and the Senshi of Thunder waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"It's not time yet."

With that, the meeting was adjourned.

Once the girls had left, Rei plopped down on her futon, thinking about what Usagi had said to her and Minako before the other girls came.

Outside, Yuuichiro was worried. Usually, when her friends left, Rei would come out to do some chores, talk with Phobos and Deimos, or beat him for one thing or another. Tapping the frame, he called, "Daijoubu desu ka, Rei-san?"

"Go away Yuuichiro-kun! I don't have time to deal with you!"

Now he was more than a little worried. "Did you and the girls have a fight?" He was surprised when, after a few seconds of silence, the door slid open and he stood facing the fiery priestess.

"Daijoubu desu, Yuuichiro-kun. Really. I just need some quiet time to think some things through."

"Okay, but you knmow I'm here if you want to talk, ne?" He knew better than to push it.

"Hai, I know. Arigato." She surprised him by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Feeling like a happy idiot, he wandered off.

Back on her futon, Rei wondered, 'I thought I really was starting to like Yuuichiro-kun, not that I'd ever admit it to anyone, demo now that I saw…him, I can't stop my heart and soul from reacting…'

----------

When Minako made it home, she belly-flopped onto her bed. Grabbing one of her pillows, she hugged it tightly. 'After all this time, after everything that's happened, they just suddenly appear into our lives again, as if nothing happened.' This had her completely upset, but she also couldn't help the rush she felt, remembering was it felt like to team up again. 'No matter how many boys and men I tend to drool over, he's the only one who has ever made me feel this way…'

----------

Usagi jumped in through a window. Looking down at the pink-haired child asleep in her bed, she bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead, right where, unbeknownst to her, the girl's crescent moon, to match her own, was hidden. "Sweet dreams, Little One," she whispered. Leaving, she didn't notice Chibi-Usa's frowning face relax as she was carried away to lighter dreams.

Downstairs, after she checked up on Shingo too, she joined the guys in order to fill them in. "Ami's going to try and find out something on this Black Moon 'Prince' and anything else she can gather. I doubt there will be much or if it'll help, though."

"Why do you think that?" Zsigmond asked. Even though he didn't know Met- Ami in this lifetime, he had complete faith in her capabilities.

"I think these people followed Chibi-Usa from the future."

Their faces were grimmer than before.

"Demo that means-"

"We have no idea who or what we're dealing with or even what they're capable of."

Silence reigned. Besides troubles of the heart, they were no dealing with an even bleaker future.

* * *

_Sorry I'm barely getting this chapter up until right now! I usually have it out earlier, but I've had a very stressful couple of weeks and things don't seem to be getting any better…_

_So, another fill-in chapter; the next one will give you a peak at their past lives._

_I'm ALMOST done with chapter thirteen, but it's like there's never a moment where I can just sit down and go at it. I hope to have it done in time!_

_Also, if anyone has any suggestions or really wants to see something happen, go ahead and jot it down. I'll consider your requests and see if they fit in._

'_Til next time,_

_~*Eli_


	12. Remembering the End

**She's My What?**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Twelve: Remembering the End**_

* * *

**Warning:** _Err… I'm not sure if this is necessary, but just in case. There's quite a bit of violence in this chapter; I don't think chapter ten even covers what happens here. A bit (bucket-loads) of bloodshed and major, um, burns… I don't think it's _too_ detailed…_

* * *

"_Princess Venus," a man with pure white hair greeted._

"_General Kunzite," the light blonde princess acknowledged._

"_What are you doing out so late, Princess? As our planet and the Moon get closer to war, it gets more and more dangerous to wander around."_

"_Thank you for your concern General, but I assure you, I can take care of myself." Her eyes gleamed._

_The General couldn't help but smirk; he was very much aware that the blonde Goddess could take care of herself. After all, all the royalties of the Solar System, sans the Moon, had been trained in combat since birth practically. The four Inner Scouts were some of the best fighters around, but it didn't make him worry any less. Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter had had a treaty with the Moon long, long ago, even before Queen Selenity's time which stated that the first born of the four planets would make a blood pact to protect the heiress of the Moon. Even without the pact she'd made, he knew she'd do anything to protect Princess Serenity, or Serena, as she liked to be called._

_The same could be said of the other Scouts. It had nothing to do with the blood pact they'd made on each of their sixteenth birthdays. These girls had been raised together and had created a bond stronger than any long-ago contract._

_That's what worried him so much. She cared for Serena very much and he knew that she'd protect her with her own life, if necessary. Of course, he was guilty of the same; he'd protect his Prince, even if he had to give up his life in return. Before, this wasn't a problem, however, now he had, not only his Prince to worry about, but the princess of his heart._

_This was why it was forbidden on Earth for a general/guard to fall in love, so their loyalties would never falter. However, they'd been very careful. In fact, only their Prince, Princess, the other Scouts, and Generals knew. The Princess and Princess knew that their duty to them wouldn't weaken; the two were very happy for their friends, just as they were happy with each other and their other friends were in the same boat. He had a sneaking suspicion Queen Selenity also knew, but he wasn't completely positive._

"_Kunzite," Venus snapped._

"_I am sorry, Princess," he mocked. "You were saying?"_

_He couldn't hide anything from her though. "I know you are worried about what is to come, but you have to have faith."_

_Uncaring of any guards that might pass by, he grabbed her hand and tugged her close to him._

_Venus gasped lightly. As much as she loved him, she knew he was never one to show much emotion; that was usually reserved for when they were safely behind closed quarters. For him to be holding her in such an intimate embrace out in the open… "Ar-" she started to speak his true name, but was interrupted._

"_Please, unless Serenity's life is at stake, please do everything you can to come out of this alive," he pleaded._

'_He must really be worried if he is asking me this.' Hugging him tightly, she tip-toed in order to reach his ear. "I promise, if you do the same."_

"_No matter what," he stated. The 'sans our friends' rang silently._

"_No matter what," she repeated firmly._

_With that, he planted his lips on hers._

_Both were oblivious to the pair of glaring red eyes watching from afar._

* * *

"_Ares! Stop! Why are you doing this?" Sailor Venus raised her sword to defend herself and his sword clashed with hers._

"_I do not know who this 'Ares' you speak of is, but I am not him! I am General Kunzite. You creatures think you can enchant us and our Prince so easily. My comrades and I have finally seen through your bewitchery with the help of Queen Beryl. Soon, she will also make our Prince awaken from his dulled state of mind!"_

_The two continued their swordfight; the man once known as Ares of Kunzite continued to attack the heiress of Venus and there was little the woman could do but defend herself._

_The Scout refused to attack her beloved. No matter how much her heart constricted in pain as her soul mate continued to attack her, she refused to harm him. Instead, she defended herself, constantly trying to reach him. Finally, however, she was able to gain the upper hand and disarmed him._

_The white haired man wasted little time as he conjured two white whips and snapped them in her direction._

_Venus shielded herself with her sword once again._

_The whips grasped the sword, but a golden chain snapped at Ares' hands, forcing him to loosen his grip, which allowed her to break her weapon free. He soon continued his attack, though._

_At first, Venus still refused to do anything more than defend herself. Even as his whips reached her skin and marred the once flawless skin, she remained stubborn, refusing to harm him. However, as she heard her comrades and friends fall one-by-one, his words came to mind, 'Please do everything you can to come out of this alive. No matter what.' Taking in a deep breath, she hardened herself._

_He was shocked when she suddenly went from defensive to complete attack mode. He hated to admit it, but she was a worthy opponent; she gave as good as she got._

_A woman's scream filled the air._

'_The Princess!' the two thought at once, however, one was full of glee, while the other was anguished; her princess had just lost her Prince._

_Noticing the blonde was distracted, he took this time to use his whips again and wrapped them around her neck._

_Venus' automatic gasp made her choke. Her baby blues stared directly into his cold steel blue ones. She didn't know what hurt more: the fact that she could feel the life of her friend leaving her as she started to join her own soul mate or that the love of her life was taking hers. 'Ares,' she pleaded as she tried to reach him one last time._

_Maybe it was the fact that they were both touching the whips or that they were now basically the only two left on the battlefield, but whatever the reason, he heard her._

_His eyes narrowed. 'What sort of bewitchery is this?' he thought; he ignored the fact that she had called him by that name again._

'_No bewitchery, Ares. Even you, as brainwashed as you are, should know there is only one reason I can hear your thoughts and vice versa.'_

_Anyone with a brain knew only soul mates, or those who formed close bonds with others, were able to hear each other's thoughts._

_He refused to believe either was possible, but… Using his whips, he drew her in a bit closer, still keeping a couple of yards of distance between them. His eyes bore into hers and, suddenly, a name came to mind. Smirking, he claimed, "Think what you like _Aphrodite_, but I was not conned into anything. What I do is of my own free will." He didn't know why, but he knew what he stated would hurt her more than any physical injury he could give her. The fact that he'd used the Scout's real name would add to the blow._

_Looking into his emotionless eyes, she set her last resolution. Her once loosened grip tightened on the hilt of her sword. Making sure she didn't call any attention to her plan, she made his whips draw her in closer until there was only a foot between them. She knew she had shocked him and this pleased her. Making sure she didn't send out certain thoughts, she said, 'Goodbye, my love,' in her mind._

_He knew she was up to something, but before he could even throw her off, precious metal embedded into his abdomen. Shocked, he opened his mouth, but nothing except a trail of blood escaped. Using the last of his strength, he had his whips literally squeeze the life out of her._

_As one, the two fell into a heap onto the ground._

_Lifeless baby blues stared at nothing._

_Knowing he would bleed to death anyway, he removed the sword and more blood gushed out. Since he had held some form of respect towards his opponent, he reached out to close her eyes. Once her eyelids were down, the back of his hand skimmed over her purpled face. 'So soft…' Because of the blood loss, Ares was gone right after thinking that._

_What he didn't know was, had Aphrodite still been alive, he might have been able to survive…_

* * *

"_Enyo! I said I was sorry!" Hephaestus ducked. He stared at the object that had been about to crash on his head. "That could have killed me!"_

_Silence._

_Taking the fact that she was simply simmering to his advantage, he wrapped his arms around her from behind._

"_You're impossible to live with, you know?"_

_His grip tightened. "How should I have done it, then? I've never done this before – never wanted to do it because I never thought I'd love anyone as much as I do you. Tell me what to do to make it right," he pleaded._

_Her breath caught in her throat. This was the first time he was ever directly serious to her. Everything always seemed to be one big joke to him. Earlier, what he had said…he hadn't even had the balls to ask! So, finally, she told him so, "Asking would have been nice."_

_Hephaestus stiffened. The reason why he had simply stated it was because he was terrified of what her response might be. He loved her so much and, while he liked to think nothing could affect him, anything that had to do with his little spitfire did. Taking in a deep breath, he knelt on one knee._

_Suddenly, laughter surrounded them._

_Startled, they looked around and saw their friends and fellow comrades coming through the hall, from dinner apparently._

_When the group finally spotted them, they all had an 'Oh crap' look on their faces as they took in the position Hephaestus was in._

_He looked up at the dark-haired Princess; her cheeks were red, but she held a defiant look. Gulping, he spilled out, "Princess Enyo of Mars, second-in-command of the Moon Princess' Royal Guard, and the woman I never want to live without, will you…marry me?" He brought out a gorgeous golden band with a ruby stone delicately set on it._

_Everyone held in their breaths and looked at Enyo expectantly._

"_You, General Jadeite, have been the only man who has ever driven my stark crazy, made me sad, made me fight with you, hate you, given me strength, made me long for you, and love you all in one. I know my life would be empty as soon as you're gone and-and I could never live with anyone but you. Of course I'll marry you, Hephaestus."_

_Slipping the ring onto her finger, he was dumbfounded. Sure, he knew she loved him, even though they had greatly disliked (to put it mildly) one another when they first met. It had eventually turned to love, but she had never expressed it with such words! He snapped out of his thoughts when everyone started clapping. Standing up, he looked at his fiery fiancée; her eyes glistened with something he could not quite identify. Hugging her close, he brought her in for a deep kiss, his last coherent thought being, 'We're lucky it was only our friends who caught us,' before he lost himself._

_If only he had known that would have been the least of his worries…_

* * *

"_I told you, you shouldn't have gone!" Sailor Mars cried out._

_Swords clashed._

"_I don't know what you're talking about, _Princess_, but I've had enough of your whining!" General Jadeite shoved with all his might and made her soar through the air until she crashed on a crumbling column which cracked even more with the force._

_Groaning in pain, she quickly got up, not wanting to give Hephaestus the upper hand. She was totally enraged with herself for putting herself in this weak position. 'If I had just continued to despise him like I did before, I wouldn't even hesitate to end his life.' She knew she was lying to herself, but the thought made her stronger. She knew what she had to do._

"_There you are." He had spotted her amongst the rubble and was making his way towards her._

_Looking up, she stood before the man she had given her all to could catch her off guard. Looking straight into his enraged jade eyes, she knew he wasn't the same man. His aura had been manipulated and that made him a totally different person. It hurt that this evil spirit wore the face of her love, but she knew her duty._

_Suddenly, he hovered before her. He tried to decipher what was going on through those dark eyes of hers, but all he found was a firm decision and an overwhelming amount of sadness. Wary now, he made to back away; he might have taken his opponent too lightly, he realized._

_He was too late to get to a safe distance, though._

_Enyo, Princess of Mars, the Scout of Fire lived and died true to her Pyro name as she summoned the largest mass of fire she had ever created and it brought her and her once love to its fiery hell._

_All that was left of Hephaestus, General Jadeite of Prince Endymion's Royal Guard and Enyo were ashes, which lay as a combined pile where the two once stood. A ring, its stone glistening with its own light was the only solid object left._

_The irony of it all was that it had been Hephaestus who had taught her to control her innate flaming gift and that only the fruit of his hard work for his love had survived. The ruby would forever hold the passionate flames of their love._

* * *

Minako showed up at the Shrine unusually early.

Rei wasn't surprised at all when she felt the blonde come up behind her.

"Is it true?"

"Hai." She had counseled the Great Fire since before dawn and looked…and looked, seeking any falsehood. She found none.

Taking in a sharp breath, she slowly exhaled. "I knew it. Those feelings couldn't have been created out of nowhere." Love, sorrow, anger, faithfulness, betrayal, and even forgiveness all rolled up into one. "What do we do?" the Goddess of Love asked after a period of silence.

Rei contemplated, knowing what she was truly asking. While it'd be unfair to keep this from their sisters, would they willingly want to put them in the situation the two of them were in now? After a few more minutes, she finally said, "Iie, if they're meant to find out, they'll find out on their own." Agreeing, the two stared into the Fire.

* * *

_A dash of romance, a dash of fluff, a cup full of drama, and a truckload of tragedy/angst. The works meant only for my dear readers._

_This chapter took approximately two to six months to finish. I know, that bad. I just wasn't sure how to write up a part of their past. I've read so many fics that have gone in different, but similar nonetheless, ways and I really wanted to add my own touch to it._

_Okay, I'll admit it; I had a bit of help with the Hephaestus/Jadeite and Enyo/Rei scene. Thank you Celine Dion and Luciano Pavarotti for your "I Hate You Then I Love You" song! A song which I only own in mp3 format, thank you very much._

_Tell me what you think!_

_My reasons for their Greek names-_

_First off, I KNOW the Shitennou were not at all close to Gods themselves, but I liked the representation. Now…_

_Aphrodite: I think that's pretty self-explanatory, but for those who are not invested in the myths, she's the Goddess of love, lust, and beauty. Venus is the Roman version._

_Ares: God of war, murder, and bloodshed. Ares is said to have had an affair with Aphrodite. I also think, as head of Prince Endymion's royal guard, he should know quite a bit about war. Hah, I just realized I made him bleed to death and he's the God of bloodshed… *sweat drops*_

_Enyo: Goddess of destructive war. She can either be identified as the sister or companion or Ares (who's Roman version is actually Mars). However, let's go with neither here, as my Ares was born on Earth._

_Hermes: God of flight, thieves, mischief, commerce, and travelers. (Roman equivalent is Mercury and, again, no relation.) I kept having Disney flashes with this one and was extremely hesitant. In fact, I didn't change it until I got to his explanation. Previously, it was Hephaestus, God of fire and the forge. Jadeite was probably the hardest to find an alternate name for. I was also going to give him Enyalius at first, who was a minor God of War, but then it was either an alternate name to Ares or he was their son, so yeah… I liked the trickster part, though. Huh, I just read that Hephaestus is an inventor of fire… Interesting… No wonder he's so attracted to the Senshi of Fire! ^_^_

_(All of this information, and more, can be found in Wikipedia's entry "List of Greek mythological figures." That, or you can simply input the names.)_

_Okay, done!_

_**Um, I don't know if I'll be able to update for a few weeks… I swear I'm not abandoning this story! *Dodges any attacks* What can I say? Life gets in the way… I have a TON or two of schoolwork to do. Add in family affairs and such; we have one busy and crazy/mad, driven-up-the-wall Eli. I WILL try my best though! If no update is done next Friday, I will DEFINITELY have chapter thirteen up by no later than March 5**__**th**__**, maybe even the 4**__**th**__** or as soon as I'm done with all my work. I'm REALLY sorry!**_

_Keep surviving and I'll try to do the same,_

_~*Eli_


	13. Secrets, Secrets, Secrets

**She's My What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Secrets, Secrets, Secrets**_

* * *

Usagi picked on her fries. Monday's occurrence had her overwhelmed with worry. Since quite a few things had either been scorched or knocked over at Chibi-Usa's school, it was shut down for the week.

Haruka, who was sitting next to her cousin, was worried. The quiet around them hung thick. The reason for her and Michiru's presence in Tokyo had finally made an appearance; she couldn't say she was relieved. It had been great to see her family again, even if it was now relatively small…

There was a lot of turmoil and it had nothing to do with the sea, Michiru noted. Staring straight into her significant other's eyes, she knew she wasn't handling the fact that she had to use her cousin well. She decided to start. "Ne, Usagi, where's Chibi-Usa…and Shingo?" she added in afterthought.

"Oh, Kadeem-kun and the others have taken them to an amusement park at a nearby town. They thought it'd be best to distract Chibi-Usa a little bit, Shingo too. He hasn't been doing very well…"

Haruka frowned at this. The death of one's parents was never easy and she wished she could help her cousins; she knew Usagi wasn't doing much better, but she had a mission. Her frown deepened as she saw the lighter blonde momentarily distracted. She didn't understand what she was looking at until, a few seconds later, a dark haired man stepped into the Arcade. She observed his stoic expression until he sat on a bar stool with his back facing them and Motoki came up to him. "Friend of Motoki's?" she asked Usagi. She was sure she had seen him around a few times.

Curious, Michiru casually turned her head back to get a look, but all she saw was a green back.

Silently, Usagi nodded and went back to picking her food.

"What's he to you?"

Startled, she looked into her cousin's blue-green eyes. As soon as she did this, she regretted it. When she was younger, she'd tell her cousin everything; Haruka was always there to protect her. When the older girl moved away, a gap was left behind, a gap that was left tender. It wasn't until she met her best friends, the Senshi, that it started to heal over.

"Usagi?" Michiru grabbed her hand gently.

Averting her eyes, she knew she'd have to lie, somewhat. "H-he, we were dating for a while." 'And we were engaged once upon a time over a millennium ago.'

Haruka just about had a heart attack. If that man was a friend of Motoki's, then he had to be at least four years older than her cousin! If this was true and her cousin dated an older guy…

Noticing her reaction, she quickly stepped in. "We never did anything more than kissing, Haruka. Don't worry about it, it's over."

The tall girl didn't know whether to feel relieved or aggravated. It was obvious that she was still not over the break-up, no matter how she tried to seem nonchalant about it and it made her want to go over there to break him in half for breaking her baby cousin's heart. Looking his way again, she was surprised to encounter a pair of glaring ocean eyes. 'Jealous, huh?' Wondering, she smirked and put her arm around Usagi. Sure enough, his eyes frosted over. Not taking her eyes off him, she leaned into her cousin's ear and whispered, "Don't worry Odango, there are better things out there. Men aren't worth our tears." She kissed her cheek.

Usagi laughed shortly. She knew she had wasted her fair share of those. For now, she had to concentrate on helping Chibi-Usa's time. The question was, how was she going to help, when the little girl wasn't providing much information…?

Mamoru turned his gaze back forward, ignoring them. If only he could…

Satisfied, she bumped her head gently with the smaller girl's and let her go. She knew her cousin wasn't telling them everything, but it's not like she was any better. She gazed into her girlfriend's aqua eyes.

After all, everyone had their secrets.

* * *

_Guess who~? Yup, it's me. ^__^ I loved your feedback (thank you so much for it. Loved each and every one and sorry I didn't respond to you all!!!) and thanks for not getting too upset. It was because of everyone's amazing support that I decided to type this quick chapter up. I was already done with the real chapter thirteen, but it needs to be typed and revised A LOT. I realized I had forgotten about Haruka, Michiru, and Usagi getting together during the weekend (see chapter ten), so I decided to cook this up._

_I'm still not sure if I'll have the next chapter up soon, but it will definitely be no later than March 4__th__ or 5__th__._

_See you in a couple!_

_Lots of love,_

_~*Eli_


	14. Protecting You, Protecting Her

**She's My What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Protecting You, Protecting Her**_

* * *

Mamoru woke up, gasping for breath. There was a burning in his chest, as if he had put all his efforts in running while holding his breath. 'That damn dream. Isn't it enough that I'm already avoiding her like the plague?' He buried his face in his hand, running the other through his hair. After taking a few calming breaths, he was still aggravated so he got up and went into the kitchen to get some water. Going to his living room, he sat on his couch and stared out his window. Dawn was slowly approaching. 'It's going to be a _long_ day.' Sighing, he got back up, stretched and headed to his bathroom.

----------

A week after the attack, Nahele entered the kitchen earlier than usual. "Usagi! What are you doing here?" Nahele was more than a little surprised; in the past month, although the blonde princess no longer ran late, she always tried to get as much sleep as she could.

She shrugged. "I woke up an hour ago and couldn't go back to sleep so I just decided to get ready."

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai." She nodded for emphasize. "I just needed to finish a homework I forgot about."

Giving her a last hesitant look, he got started on breakfast.

Half an hour later, after several glances at the blonde, he told her, "Why don't you go wake Chibi-Usa-chan and Shingo-kun. Jadeite can help me set up the table, ne?"

The blond, who had been trying to sneak past the kitchen, looked like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Aw man."

Usagi laughed a little as she headed upstairs to wake her brother and 'cousin.' First, she woke Shingo, then went to the little girl's room. Knocking, she opened the door, but froze when she saw the empty bed. After a minute, she forced herself to breathe. 'Maybe she got up before I came.' However, a look in Chibi-Usa's bathroom, her own bedroom, and her bathroom revealed them to be empty. Going back to the small girl's room, she noticed her backpack was on her bed and the window was open. 'Could the Black Moon have taken her?' To the point of hyperventilation, she forced herself to calm down; however, with everything that's been going on, it was difficult.

"Usagi-chan?" Hands settled on her shoulders.

She jumped, startled. "Zsigmond, Chibi-Usa is missing!"

"Nani?!" he exclaimed. Observing the room, it looked to be relatively untouched, so they could rule out kidnapping. Plus, the four of them had taken extra precautions around this place; there was no way anyone could enter unless they were invited. 'Could Chibi-Usa have…?' Shaking his head, he said, "Let's go downstairs and let the others know. We'll have Jinhai drop Shingo off and Kadeem will call yours and Chibi-Usa's school to let them know you're not going in today."

Usagi nodded.

Once they all assembled, they all went different ways; Jinhai would drop Shingo off before looking with his car, Zsigmond would also take his car while Nahele, Kadeem, and Usagi would look for her by foot.

Usagi was afraid they wouldn't be able to find her quickly enough, however, something tugged her in a certain direction. Running as fast as she could, she soon bumped into something solid, something familiar. With dread, she looked up. Her fears were confirmed when she looked up and was captivated by a pair of stormy, midnight eyes. "We didn't plan to meet and I still bumped into you this early," she mumbled spitefully.

"Usa-"

"Sumimasen, demo I have to go."

"School's not that way," he called out to her before he could stop himself.

As if on autopilot, she turned around. "I'm looking for Chibi-Usa," she told him and immediately regretted it when he jogged back towards her.

"Let me help you," he offered. 'Baka, baka, baka. What are you doing? You're supposed to be avoiding her!' He couldn't take it back, though. Plus, what did it matter when a child was missing?

Usagi wanted to reject the offer, but she could use all the help she could get. "Fine," she resigned. Something ignited within her as they searched for her together and not even five minutes later, they were led to a small area that only held a set of swings. Usagi immediately recognized her sobs and, strangely enough, so did Mamoru.

'It sounds like Usagi when she lets out her heart-filled cries,' he thought. Shaking his head, he followed the blonde, but stood a few yards away. He knew the girl did not like him very much and, for reasons unknown, it hurt. He observed as Usagi knelt next to the girl. As he was too far, he didn't hear what she was telling her. What he did observe, however, was Chibi-Usa wiping her eyes and clinging to Usagi's neck. A wave of jealousy passed over him but he couldn't decipher whether he was jealous of the fact that the little girl was clinging to his Usako or that Usagi was giving the girl comfort that he wanted to give her. 'I barely know the girl.'

After what seemed like hours on end, but was really a few minutes, the two came towards him.

"Arigato gozaimasu Mamoru-san," Usagi said.

"It was nothing," he whispered, looking at the two, almost identical, girls.

Usagi knew the only reason he offered to help was because he felt guilty; she knew he would feel bad if he didn't at least offer to help. It didn't matter though; this small gesture was enough to make her heart flutter. 'Stop it Usagi.'

Chibi-Usa stared at the tall, dark-haired man and wondered why he acted so stoic towards the usually bubbly blonde. "Arigato gozaimasu Mamoru-san for helping mama look for me."

"Doushimemashite, demo why did you run off like that? You had Usagi-san worried." The 'san' added at the end of is beloved's name left a bad taste in his mouth, but he had to respect her decision.

"Watashi…watashi…" For reasons unknown to her, Chibi-Usa wanted to tell this man, who was basically a stranger, everything. The compulsion to trust him was just as strong as it was when she first met Usagi. "I just thought I was being a burden after everything…"

"Chibi-Usa-chan is going through a hard time. We're going to talk about it as soon as we get home, ne?" she said gently.

"Hai."

"I'll walk you home," he offered. 'Bad idea,' a voice murmured, but he shoved it away.

Usagi wanted to refuse, but he was still Tuxedo Kamen and if Chibi-Usa was in danger, she'd need all the help she could get. "Alright."

Exiting the small area, Chibi-Usa and Usagi headed left and Mamoru right.

"We don't live there anymore," Usagi answered his bewildered look.

"Ara." Silently, he followed closely behind. His curiosity was peaked when, after twenty minutes, they reached a density of trees. "Nan-?" He was cut off when, a few yards later, they reached a narrow clearing.

"It'd be hard to find if one didn't know where to look," Usagi commented. "We'll be fine from here."

He knew he had to stay away; he'd gotten close enough as it was, but… "I won't feel right until both of you are safely indoors."

The blonde smiled wirily. Protector indeed. Even when they hadn't known each other's identities when they first became Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon, he'd always kept her safe. Shrugging, she continued to lead the way.

About five minutes later, they finally reached the huge…

'Manor,' wa the only thing Mamoru could identify it as.

Usagi took out a key and unlocked the door; she was hesitant to let Mamoru in but she couldn't let him go back on his own. Kadeem had taken her, Chibi-Usa, and Shingo on a tour of the terrain because it was easy to get lost if they didn't know the area very well. "Come in; I need to call my cousin and his friends to let them know I found Chibi-Usa. I'll walk you back once they're here."

He looked at the still-quiet child. Nodding, he followed them through the threshold. When they reached the sitting room, what she said finally hit him. '_His_ friends?' He barely heard Usagi excuse herself.

Chibi-Usa peeked at the dark haired man from behind her fringe; she didn't know why, but despite the cold and tense treatment he and her mama gave one another, it made her heart warm to see them together, to see how this man cared for her mama's safety. Kind of like… 'How papa cares for me and mama…'

A few minutes later, Usagi reentered the room. "would you like anything to drink Mamoru-san?" she asked politely.

"No thank you."

Nodding, she turned to Chibi-Usa. "You didn't have breakfast Chibi-Usa. Nahele fixed some pancakes up; I'll reheat them, even though they won't quite taste the same.

"Hai."

"Let's move to the kitchen." Taken the girl's hand, she nodded in invitation to Mamoru.

After Chibi-Usa had eaten and Usagi had washed the bowl and spoon, four men came bursting in.

"Chibi-Usa!" they exclaimed.

"We were worried."

"Please refrain from doing that again."

"Are you hungry? I'll make fresh pancakes."

"What's wrong?"

"Guys! Urusei, we have guest."

The Shitennou finally turned to face a dark haired man.

"End-!" Jinhai's mouth was covered by Nahele.

When the four had turned to face him, he didn't recognize them right away. An air of nervousness filled the room. After a few tense moments, a muddled part of his brain suddenly cleared. "You!" He got off his seat lightning quick. If Usagi hadn't grabbed his wrist in a surprisingly firm grip,, he would have produced a deadly rose for each man.

"Thank you for your help today, Mamoru-san. I can take it from here." Taking advantage of his surprise, she continued, "Come, I'll walk you out." Her tone was final. Letting him exit the room first, she sent each Shitennou a look.

All four shook their head.

Nodding, she went to catch up to a flabbergasted Mamoru.

Neither said anything as they walked through the path. Finally reaching the pavement, they turned to one another.

Mamoru couldn't take the silence any longer. "Usagi, how could you be living with-"

She cut him off. "They're not the same men you remember. They came to me after my parents were buried." She took note that he didn't seem surprised that her parents were dead, but his eyes did cloud over. "They're here to protect Chibi-Usa and I, even though it's not their task to do so."

"How do you know th-?"

"You don't have to worry about such matters. Thank you for helping me find Chibi-Usa." With that, she walked away.

Mamoru's heart clenched painfully as he balled his fists, looking at her retreating back. He had to stay away from her; it was for her own good, her own safety, and he knew that , no matter what, he'd always protect her.

Too bad for him; the Fate's always have different plans…

* * *

_As I'm typing this, it's 12:10AM on March 6__th__. I'm SO sorry. I really tried to post this yesterday but, alas, work and family shove their way into the wee twenty-four hours of the day._

_Again, it will be a while before I post because I have a huge paper due on Wednesday that I need to work on, plus a final that day. SORRY! However, spring break is almost here and I have a longer one than usual because my last final is on Tuesday, March 16 and I don't go back to school until the 30__th__. However, I still have work, but I should be able to post at least two more chapters before going back._

_Thanks so much for reading, please review, and THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAD REVIEWED THUS FAR! You all keep me going!_

_Lots of love,_

_~*Eli_


	15. The Choices We Make

**She's My What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Fifteen: The Choices We Make**_

* * *

"Chibi-Usa-chan! Time. To. Wake. UP!" Usagi pounced on the small girl, ticking her.

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan! Darema! Mama, darema!" The small girl gasped out between breaths.

"Time for school, Chibi-Usa." She got off the bed, smiling at the munchkin.

"Didn't have to wake me up like that," she grumbled, pouting.

"Sure I did."

"Hmph."

Laughing shortly, she left to allow her to get ready. All week, she'd been just slightly paranoid that Chibi-Usa would run off again or, worse, that the so-called Black Moon Kingdom would kidnap her despite the Shitennou's precautions. Going to wake up her brother, she continued to ponder. Neither Ami nor Luna had been able to find anything on them, further concreting her theory that they too were from the future. She'd tried to extract any sort of information from the girl, but she'd simply shaken her head and mumbled, "I can't say or I'll get in trouble." She'd continued to hug her Luna-P.

Sighing, she exited her ototo's room. Besides the dilemmas with Chibi-Usa, she was also worried about Shingo. She knew that, should anything arise, the guys would make sure he stayed oblivious. Knowing it was the best thing to do, she wondered if it was the right thing to do; he'd already been through so much, the accident and losing their parents, she didn't want to add any more burdens, such as his sister's secret. Entering the kitchen, she silently watched Nahele cooking.

"Oi Princess, why don't you come help me instead of waiting for breakfast," he teased. Hearing no answer, he turned to the door and was surprised to see her next to him with an apron on. "What are you doing Usagi?" He was startled. He didn't expect her to take him seriously.

She mock-glared at him, hands on her hips. "That's not funny. I know I'm not a great cook, no matter how much Mako-chan tries to help me. However, now you've done it; _you're_ going to teach me."

----------

Breakfast came later than usual but, miraculously enough, there was no fire. Sure, the bacon was a little burnt (Nahele promised not to tell anyone about all the shriveled pieced of charred pork they threw away), but it was edible enough. Usagi had stubbornly tried to do the bacon herself, but after a few…accidents, Nahele chaperoned.

"Every time my Mama tries to cook, there's at least a small fire," Chibi-Usa commented.

Shingo laughed slightly and started to tell her about all the times Usagi tried to cook.

Usagi had a small smile as she observed him; it wasn't much, but it was a start.

----------

School came and went. Mamoru had spent the past few days in a haze. He couldn't help the overwhelming panic he felt when he'd realized who Usagi, her brother, and Chibi-Usa were living with. He was staying away from her to keep her safe, alive, but was it worth it if it was still putting her in danger? So lost in his thought he was that he didn't notice where he was going and, consequently, bumped into someone.

"Itai," he heard th- her mumble.

He froze. He'd know that voice anywhere. Their eyes locked for a second before he looked away. In doing so, he saw a couple of stapled papers, with red pen marks, in her hand. If he couldn't avoid her then he could at least make her hate him. "Failed another test?" He smirked when her eyes turned to slits; it reminded him so much of her reactions when they first met… He was snapped out of his thoughts with her sharp tongue.

"For your information Chiba, I got an eighty, thank you very much and this isn't the first or highest score I've received. I've been doing great in school this past month." She was smug as she displayed her exam.

It stung more than he'd ever admit. While seeing her gloomy broke his heart, realizing just how much better off she was without him was like kicking the dog that was already down. 'This is what you wanted,' he tried to convince himself.

Even though his face remained unchanged, Usagi was always good at seeing past his frosty exterior and straight into his soul. She didn't know whether it had to do with the fact that they knew each other in a past life, but she knew she had caused him some damage.

Chibi-Usa looked between the two and couldn't help but think, 'This isn't how it's supposed to be…'

A car honked right next to them, making the three jump.

A blond stepped out of the car.

"Jinhai! Don't do that," Usagi scolded.

"Gomen nasai Pri- Usagi." He smirked to show he was not sorry at all.

Mamoru tensed as he saw this man talking to his Princess as if nothing ever happened. Choosing to ignore Usagi's words from earlier in the week, he gritted out. "I don't know what game you're playing Jadeite, but-"

"No, I don't know what games you're playing, _Prince_. You swore hundreds of years ago to never break her heart again and there you go-"

"I'll not let my past rule me."

"Then you've already condemned your future…and hers. We're here to make sure she survived from your stupidity.

Mamoru was beyond furious. He lifted his arm, but before he could even form a fist, one plowed onto his jaw.

Usagi's own jaw slacked. She couldn't believe what she had seen.

Chibi-Usa didn't know how to react. On the one hand, she was cheering Jinhai on for trying to knock some sense into him, on the other hand, she was indignant that he'd hurt him. 'But why should I…?'

A storm raged within Mamoru and only the fact that there were innocent observers stopped him from shedding blood.

Jinhai noticed the look from his Prince; it was a familiar look, but he'd never thought it'd be directed towards him. Of course, he _had_ just punched him… He ushered the two Odango girls into his car. Turning to the severely pissed off man, he said, "Let's hope your choices don't have dire consequences in the end."

Mamoru stared as the deep green jeep drove off. He was aggravated and furious. The whole point of avoiding Usagi was to avoid any calamitous penalties. He massaged his jaw wondering what was worse, Jadeite hitting him when he never came close all those months ago or Usagi's obvious success while he wasn't around. It wasn't even a question.

----------

They're only two blocks ahead when Usagi requested, "Could you drop me off at Rei's? I haven't talked to her in a while." Now that she's living with the Shitennou, it's rare when she sees her Senshi outside of school.

Jinhai gripped the steering wheel; even though he knew they had to eventually ally themselves with the girls, they'd been putting if off, their memories of a thousand years ago still fresh in their minds. However, there was no avoiding the inevitable. Nodding he headed to the Shrine. He'd simply wait in the car until she climbed to the top. 'What if she got attacked on that path?' Yes, he was paranoid. 'Not paranoid, just cautious.' Sighing, he relented. He knew what he had to do.

----------

Minako was doing some window-shopping. Instead of heading to Rei's right away, she decided to wander. After their…discovery, she'd been out of sorts. Her cherry character had mellowed down dramatically and it irked her. 'Why is something that happened Goddess-only-knows-how-many-years-ago bothering me so much?' She was so focused on her internal battle that she pulled an Usagi, bumping into someone and landing on her bottom. "Itai!"

"Are you okay, Miss?"

That voice! Her head snapped up and she stared into cool blue metal. Her first thoughts were of Tokyo Disney and how implausible it was to be running into him in the crowded city. When she mutely took his offered hand, a jolt ran through them. Breathless, she stared straight into his eyes, her hands suddenly clammy. "I-it's you."

Kadeem immediately let go of her hand and stared at her, shocked. The leader of the Shitennou knew one of them would eventually catch on, especially after last week's attack, but…

Minako was besides herself; what could she do? What should she do? In her state of mind, her instincts told her to flee, so she did.

* * *

_Hi!!! I'm SO sorry I made you all wait almost an entire month for this, but I had a bad case of writer's block. Bleh._

_I promise I'll update a new chapter no later than Monday. It's already written, it just needs to be typed and another chapter is in the works. I know what I want from it and the words seem to be flowing pretty well. I hope to have at least five or six chapters posted this month. I have NO clue how many chapters this story will be 'cause I've had to write a lot of filler chapters. Sorry._

_Thanks for reading and for everyone's reviews of the previous chapter. You've all been great!_

_*Hugs*_

_~*Eli_


	16. Heart to Heart

**She's My What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Heart-to-Heart**_

* * *

Rei looked at her best friend in sympathy. She knew there were times they clashed; sometimes they were just too different. Despite these differences, however, they were closer than most friends were. Their past lives might play a small part in it, but Rei knew she cared for the sometimes-dumb blonde even before they found out she was their Princess. She couldn't say the same for him… Snapping out of it, she surprised Usagi by hugging her. "It'll be okay, Usagi. We didn't come all this way to fail or give up now. You're the champion of love and justice. Love will always prevail. I can't tell you what Mamoru-san is thinking, but I know he cares for you. No one could ever get a reaction from him like you could- can, even before our past lives came to play."

Usagi's heart warmed as her friend embraced her and swelled when she tried to comfort her. However, she couldn't bear to get her hopes up. All she could do was focus herself entirely on Chibi-Usa and her studies. Maybe she could even help the Shitennou with…but what if the girls resented their past too? She pondered over last week's attack. "Ne, Rei-chan?"

"Hai?" She parted from her friend to look at her fully.

"Ano…" She was going to ask her what she thought of working with the jade-eyed man, but thought better of it; it may be too soon. "Do you think your ojii-san needs an extra pair of hands?"

"Well… It's been pretty calm here recently, but I might have to skip out a lot when there's an attack."

Usagi hadn't thought of that; Jinhai would definitely not want to be left behind. "Ano…what if he had to come along?"

Rei's head snapped and she stared at the blonde in disbelief. Was she asking…? "It's just, one of my cousin's friends still hasn't found a job and I'm a sure that with an extra pair of hands, you'd get things done a lot faster. He's a bit lazy, but I'm sure you'll be able to whip him up into shape in no time and he does a good job when he puts his mind to it."

"Okay Usagi," she interrupted her friend's babbling. "I'll give him- Jinhai? a shot, but he has to be here at 5:30AM sharp. Speaking of which, you still haven't introduced us to your cousin and his friends. Not to mention the…Shitennou that helped out last week." She decided to play dumb, pretending she didn't know they were one and the same.

"Well, technically I'm not supposed to say anything as it's not 'time' yet, whenever that will be, but once it is, I'll tell all of you everything. I can introduce you to my cousin at his other friends this weekend though." She paused. 'Matte, she said 'Shitennou.' No one but those of the Millennium Kingdom should know that term.' She stared at her friend. Did she…? One look into her conflicted violet eyes and she knew she knew. Just how much, however, she wasn't sure. Deciding it was time for a change of subject, they talked about their frustrations of the lack of information they had on their new enemy. A few minutes later, Usagi answered her new cell phone; it was Kadeem saying he was on his way to pick her up.

Fifteen minutes later, Usagi collected the pink-haired girl from Yuuichiro; the two had really hit it off since her first visit at the Shrine so it gave her and Rei plenty of time alone. Thanking the brunette for helping Chibi-Usa with her homework, she turned to Rei to say goodnight. "Jinhai will be here at 5:30 sharp," she told her before she and Chibi-Usa descended down the steps, leaving a pondering Rei and a jealous Yuuichiro, wondering who the hell this 'Jinhai' was behind.

* * *

_I'm SORRY!!! I really tried to have this up yesterday but life, the nasty little bugger, rudely shoved its way in. Grr…_

_Okay, chapters will be slow-coming. My classes are becoming more demanding, so a shite-load of papers, group projects, quizzes, tests, etc. will take plenty of time. *cries*_

_I've already started on the next chapter. It should have some action, but I'll try to have it up by next week (no promises this time!), so there will probably be no action until the following chapter._

_**BY THE WAY, this weekend I'm closing the poll. If you haven't already, go vote for the Shitennou + Senshi couple you'd like to see first. It'll be up until Sunday 11:59PM Pacific Time (Cali gal). Anonymous reviewers, you can vote by review.**_

_**For my reviewer who requested translations in the end, I'll TRY to have them added at the end of each chapter by the end of the week!!!**_

_Thank you everyone for the reviews/favorites/alerts!_

_~*Eli_


	17. Just Another Day

**She's My What?**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Just Another Day**_

* * *

A nervous and sweaty Jinhai made his way up the stairs of Hikawa Shrine. He skipped bringing his car and decided to jog/run the six miles from their home to hear. Crazy, ne? Well, he wasn't exactly in his right mind since Usagi broke the news to him yesterday.

Flashback

Kadeem, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa entered the mansion around eight o'clock. Jinhai, who'd been watching a show on the television, looked up and saluted. "How'd your heart-to-heart with E- Rei go?"

Rolling her eyes playfully, Usagi sent the pink-haired girl to bed before answering, "Great." The blonde did look a little more relaxed. "By the way, you've got a trial-run for a job at the Shrine tomorrow at 5:30AM _sharp_."

Jinhai stared, stunned. It took a few good minutes until his brain rebooted. "What?" he spluttered. She couldn't mean… He looked to Kadeem, but instead of seeing a disapproving look like he had expected, he saw the white haired man wearing a smirk. This shocked him even more. "Kadeem, you can't agree to this? Ste-"

"Would understand. Remember, just because we can't intervene in certain things doesn't mean we can't stick close. We have to gain their trust and who's more suspicious than Mars? Plus, you, unlike the rest of us, don't have a job."

"So you best be on your best behavior Jinhai. We're counting on you to appease your new boss _and_ gain the girl's trust." Halfway up the stairs, she reminded, "Don't forget, 5:30AM."

End of Flashback

So here he was, at an ungodly hour, on his 'interview' for a job where his superior would be his past lover (forget about her grandpa. Everyone knew who really ran the place) and was expected to earn her trust.

They seemed to have forgotten the little tidbit that she hated him when they first met. 'But this isn't Enyo, not really, just as I'm not really the man who killed her…'

"Were the steps really that hard to climb?"

There, before him, stood a dark-haired beauty, younger than he remembered, but he knew it washer nonetheless from their trip to _Disneyland_.

"Hello?" She snapped her fingers right in front of his face.

"Huh?" he asked in stupor.

"I asked you whether the steps were that hard to climb."

He shook his head. "Not at all, why do you ask?"

"As soon as you reached the top, your face depicted pain and you're all sweaty." She gestured at him.

He wiped his brow. "Oh, it's because I decided to jog here."

"D-demo Usagi said you live miles away."

"Yeah, so? It's good exercise." He shrugged.

Her eyes narrowed. What an obnoxious show off.

In truth, Jinhai wasn't trying to show off; he was trying to indifferent to her and ignoring the way she affected him, telling himself it was the run that had his heart speeding so quickly.

She whirled around. "Come on." She didn't check to see if he followed her; she could sense he was. Nearing the storage house to the side of the shrine, she took out a set of keys. Picking the right one, she unlocked the door. "You'll be expected to wear this," she picked out a set of hakama and haori she estimated to be the right size, "everyday. You may arrive in regular clothes if you wish, but your must be in uniform by six. On slow days, you're to clean and organize the storage; it hasn't been done in a while so it'll take some time. When packages come, you'll be expected to help Yuuichiro-"

"Who's Yuuichiro?" he interrupted.

"You'll meet him in a bit," she dismissed. "today I'm handing the cleaning of the shrine to you. I'll be getting home late so you and Yuuichiro will be in charge of the shop and if anyone is looking for a reading, tell them I should be back by 6:00PM." By the time she paused, she had led him to a small room for him to change. "Any questions?"

"Uh…when am I done?"

"Six, when I get back. If you do a good job today, payment will be discussed with my grandfather. Just don't expect it to be much; we're just-"

"I don't care about my paycheck." He was offended she would think that of him, but then again, she didn't know him at all. Not anymore.

* * *

Rei didn't know how to feel about Jade- Jinhai working at the Shrine. 'Again?' she still wasn't sure about his- their role with Beryl from a few months ago.

A ruler smacked noisily onto her desk, but Rei, ever efficient in masking her emotions (except her temper), merely looked up.

The Sister peered into her pupil's eyes. Rei had always been quiet, secluded, up until a couple of months ago where she suddenly started interacting in afterschool activities and even volunteered in class willingly. It had been a startling, but welcome change. Daydreaming had not been among her new changes, however. "Pay attention," she simply said, before resuming class.

'Great, I'm turning into Usagi,' she thought glumly. Pain suddenly hit her. Her poor friend; is anything, she's probably doing a better job of concentrating than she was. Giving herself a mental shake, she started listening to her history lesson.

* * *

_Short, I know, but I'll update a new chapter tomorrow if I see enthusiasm. If there are any mistakes, please let me know; I posted this so I could get it to you as quick as I could._

_Thank you for all of you who have stuck through my horrible updating schedule!_

_Lots of love,_

_~*Eli_


	18. Flame to Her Fire

**She's My What?**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Eighteen: Flame to Her Fire**_

* * *

Women, many of them beautiful, cute, tough, plain, and charming gathered for Hikawa Shrine's new Exercise Program. Many of them were there because they wanted to stay in shape for their husband, boyfriend, or significant other while the rest wanted a trim body to feel better about themselves for them alone. Many of the gyms in their local areas had pricey monthly memberships so those who were there mostly students or housewives. They were all excited and, surprisingly, it was a successful first day.

Jinhai knew how easily he could move on, find someone else. Unlike his currently idiotic Prince, however, he knew deep within, past or no past, there would be no other. He wasn't going to fool himself.

The session concluded at 5:30PM and, after everyone left, Hino Susumu confirmed Jinhai's job at the Shrine, with a consequence.

'How am I supposed to keep this from Rei?' He was worried, but as long as she didn't ask, there was nothing to it. Right?

"Kyo wa dou deshita kashira?"

He jumped, startled to see the dark haired Shrine maiden at the doorway. "Don't you knock?"

She rolled her eyes. "I did, four times. I wanted to make sure you hadn't hung yourself." She smirked, but averted her eyes when she realized he had yet to put on a shirt.

Slipping a blue t-shirt on, he stepped closer to her.

Seeing his shadow, she looked up and her breath stuck in her throat.

His eyes, while a familiar jade green in this life and the previous one, had a different intensity to them. The eyes of the Jadeite who worked for Beryl always held a murderous intent. In the past, Hermes' eyes, while sometimes holding mirth, were usually serious; after all, they were living with the threat of war in his planet. When he worked for Beryl that time…his eyes were unfocused even when burning with unnamed hate. Now, though, now…they were as intense as ever, but they held a different sort of determination and, for the life of her, she couldn't read what his intentions were. This passion frightened and excited her all in one.

Quite suddenly, he moved away.

Rei's eyes became unfocused for a few seconds until she blinked repeatedly. By the time she had her wit back, she saw him folding the haori and hakama neatly, putting it away. "So everything went well?"

He nodded. "Your ojii-san was kind enough to give ma job; he liked the work I did," he said carefully.

Rei didn't like the cautious tone, but she shrugged it off; she didn't know him well enough to judge. She nodded. "You wouldn't mind if I take a look?" she asked, although it was rather rhetoric he still shook his head.

Ten minutes later, she silently walked him to the top of the stairs, surprised. Even though Yuuichiro was a fairly good cleaner, she was amazed that the blond man made sure anything he cleaned was spotless. She stopped when he turned around.

"Arigato gozaimasu for the opportunity Rei-san; I'll be here tomorrow at 5:30." He bowed before heading down, leaving a stunned girl. His mind was awhirl on his way home that it took him almost an hour to get there. Thankfully, he didn't run into anyone on his way to his room where he promptly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Jinhai's week had left him exhausted, but satisfied. He was usually a sloth, but once he got into an activity, he focused all his energy on it. This enthusiasm made Susumu giddy. Their program was doing so well, they were at full capacity. Of course, this probably had to do with Yuuichiro and Jinhai as much as their rigorous exercise plans Jinhai set up. Even though they didn't charge much, the number of women who showed up more than made up for it. There was only one thing irking him; he cast a side-glance at a woman clad in purple. Even though she looked different, he was sure it was the woman who had introduced herself as Koan a couple of weeks ago. They'd all been wondering why there had been no attacks, but apparently, unlike Beryl, their new enemies had tact. Well, not a lot, but it looked like they had a fixated goal. He was sure they had followed Chibi-Usa from the future. Why she was here, though, he wasn't sure. Had she found out the girl came after school? Before they started, he called Usagi to let her know not to bring her; he was about to suggest she stay away to, but knew she was suspicious when he warned her against bringing the child.

"I'll be there as soon as Kadeem gets here; I'll have him drop me off. Call Zsigmond and Nahele in case we need back up. I'll ask Makoto and Ami to come with me

Before he could say anything, she hung up. 'An overprotective Princess scary, efficient, but scary.'

Twenty minutes later, a spacey blond made her way into the room he, Susumu, and Yuuichiro were teaching basic aerobics in with a tall girl and short-haired one following behind.

When ojii-san spotted them, he begged them not to tell Rei.

While they were bargaining with him, Jinhai was looking around and saw the purple-clad woman talking with a group of about fifteen women. Suspicious, he neared them. "Hi ladies, I'd just like to say how well you're all doing." He gave them a charming smile.

They giggled and blushed, but only the woman in purple was bold enough to step so close there were only a few inches of space between them. "Why, thank you sensei," she purred.

Jinhai fought hard to mask his disgust, being the more emotional Shitennou, but managed a curt nod.

Koan steamed as she was brushed aside; it reminded her of Rubeus… Her anger flared and she let it control her as she started traveling to each group, leaving anger, frustration, worry, stress, and any other negative emotion in her wake. She got to each group.

All but one.

Makoto, Ami, and Usagi knew what she was doing so they played along, pretending to fret.

"I got beat in a kickboxing match today," Makoto worried.

"All brain, but no physical beauty won't get me a boyfriend." Ami bit her nails.

"No wonder my boyfriend broke up with me. Look at me," Usagi whined, but flinched as she let out a true insecurity.

Blue and brown eyes looked at her worriedly.

Yuuichiro got everyone's attention and they began.

Makoto had no trouble keeping up, familiar with most of the steps.

Ami observed and, after a few missteps, got the hang of it.

Usagi, on the other hand, was always at least two steps behind. It annoyed her how many times she had to catch herself from falling, but she took it in stride. She would not allow her doubts to come into play.

The other women Koan had come in contact with, however, were not so lucky.

'We'll choke on the negativity filling the room if we don't do something,'' Jinhai observed restlessly. There were only ten minutes left until break and he hoped they could make it through. 'Spoke too soon.' He grimaced as a redhead suddenly flipped a blonde woman over her shoulder.

As soon as she landed on her back, all hell broke loose.

"Make sure they don't injure themselves," he told a confused Yuuichiro and ojii-san. Scanning the room, he found the Senshi sneaking out and saw Koan doing the same. Waiting until she was out, he used the same exit she did, knowing the girls were coming from the opposite direction. Quite suddenly, she whirled around so he didn't have time to duck.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," she said smugly.

Before he could reply, she was less than a foot from him, making him stumble backwards.

"What is going on here?" someone exclaimed.

His head snapped, following the direction the voice came from and he saw Rei standing a few yards away, her face impassive.

"Oh look, it's the little Shrine Maiden who didn't know about our sessions," she mocked.

Rei was enraged but, for once, she did not express it. A fire built deep within her and it was steadily rising.

"How can you let such a hottie work here and not jump him? Every woman has been drooling over him; I'm sure he has at least a dozen dates lined up this week."

She had no idea what this woman was talking about and before she could react, her leotard sported a feathered abomination around her waist and she shot violet flames towards her. That's all it took to make her snap. She could flirt with Jinhai all she wanted, even as she ignored the extra boost that burst forth, but she dared to attack her with her element?

As he saw the tutu, he knew she'd attack immediately and it wouldn't give him enough time to throw his own hit, so he pushed himself forth and tackled her. Feeling the hot, violent flames behind him, he knew he'd been a millisecond too late. Snapping his head to the side, he watched in horror as the Pyro Senshi was engulfed in amethyst fire. He didn't hear the other girls' cries of panic as he watched them consume the raven-haired girl, but he did hear an appalled, "Rei!" besides him. It startled him and he almost let go of Koan, but pinned her down immediately, grabbing her arms, twisting them behind her, and putting pressure on her neck with his forearms.

The embers continued to lick around the Shrine Maiden.

No one moved as they observed her standing still with horrified fascination and Koan vainly struggled under Jinhai's forceful pin.

Rei felt the heat surround her, but never flinched, even as her body reacted and started sweating profoundly. She could hear the frightened cries of her friends followed by her ojii-san's minutes later. She could somehow feel the woman who attacked her try to get to him and that made her snap completely, even as she knew Jinhai had her confined. His aura flamed around him, a jade green fanning around him, doing his best to protect the only family she had left. Her friends went to him and pushed him back and the flame of her heart felt all: apprehension, friendship, love… Suddenly, she drew the purple flames within and her transformation stick appeared immediately, however, this time it held a star on top with the Mars symbol embedded on it. "Mars Star Power, Make Up!"

Just as the girls shoved ojii-san inside, they turned back as Rei declared a new transformation phrase.

Jinahi knew this was unlike anything he had ever seen before as he saw red flames surround her, which immediately disappeared to reveal her Senshi uniform.

He was so concentrated on her that he didn't realize she had triggered his own change. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that Koan started screaming bloody murder, he wouldn't have noticed the green embers encompassing him. As they died down, he was now outfitted in a forest green uniform.

The three girls gapped; Makoto reacted as soon as he stood and took the task of keeping the crazy, purple woman pinned.

Rei's eyes never left his as he approached her. It wasn't until he placed his left hand on her right shoulder that they broke the link as he got behind her.

As soon as he touched her, green flames surrounded him again and he spoke, "As a Royal Guard of the Crown of Earth, I followed my Prince to an unofficial alliance with the Moon and continue to honor this pledge from millennia ago. This time, I also pledge to serve the Kingdom of Mars." At his declaration, the two were suddenly surrounded by red fire, green flames burning at the center, and a sash of red appeared across his chest.

Makoto was so startled, her grip loosened and Koan took the advantage, elbowing the tall girl.

She took to the sky, ready to retreat, but a wall of flames stopped her. Aggravated, she turned around, sending violet flames towards them.

"Burning-"

"Flaming-"

"Mandala!"

"Madhya!"

A horrible shriek filled the air as the balls of dark red and bright green flames hit Koan's retreating form, making her burn from within.

* * *

_Okay people! I'm back! I swear I am! I am off all summer long and as soon as I'm back from vacation on July 5__th__ I will be updating as much as possible. I am taking plenty of paper and lead for my pencil to write as many chapters as I can. In fact, they're all packed up on my carry-on 'cause I head out tonight!_

_Also, I already have the translations for all the chapters and will add them when I get back. I added the chapter's translations, though._

_Also, I now have a livejournal where I sometimes update what I'm doing so if you're sometimes wondering where I disappear off to or what's taking me so long to update, I'll usually have an explanation there or something. It's silverlunarstar, same as here. The link is also on my profile page. If you have one and would like to add me, let me know you're from here so I won't get weirded out by people trying to add me. ;P_

_Okay people, I saw much enthusiasm and I thank you all for it! I am very happy by the quick responses and will try not to let you guys wait too long anymore. If all goes well, this story should be done before summer is out!_

_Will be back soon!_

_~*Eli_

**Translations:**

Kyo wa dou deshita kashira?: How was your day?

Haori: loose jacket

Hakama: loose pants

Ojii-san: Grandpa

Arigato gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Mandala: Sanskrit for circle

Madhya: Sanskrit for center


	19. Intentions

**She's My What?**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Nineteen: Intentions**_

* * *

Sharp steel-blue eyes stared into glaring blue-green irises. "I assure you Ten'ou-san, our cousins are safe with me."

"How am I supposed to believe that? You're nothing but a stranger to me and to them. Ikuko-oba-san didn't even know you existed until a few years ago, according to you, since she never told anyone else, much less my cousins."

The possessive term wasn't lost to Kadeem. He sighed internally, he hated what he was about to say, but if they wanted to keep the Princess and her family safe, he'd do anything. "So you don't trust our aunt's decision? From what I'm told, and from what I observed myself when we set up a meeting a few years back, she was an excellent judge of character."

"She was, but I don't think it's okay for two young girls to live in a house full of men, especially when three of them aren't even related!"

"Technically, neither is Chibi-Usa," he pointed out. "So, it's not okay for two girls to be in a house full of men, but it's okay for a ten-year-old boy to grow up without a male figure to look up to?"

"There are plenty of single mothers."

This time he sighed outwardly, frustrated. "Ten'ou-san, I understand your concerns, but I promise you that Shingo, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa will be well taken care of. My friends have been like brothers to me since we met and they have taken them in as easily as I have. Do you think this was our plan, taking in my orphaned cousins? No, of course not. This was not the way I had envisioned to meet. We all had plans for our lives, but we've been more than happy to include them. Zsigmond makes sure they all have their homework done before dinner, even as he goes to school to study education; he wants to be a professor eventually. Nahele went to the best culinary school in the States, cooks all our meals, gives them treats, and Usagi is even helping him out with breakfast now. Jinhai may not be the most studious, though he does have a degree in history, but he more than makes up for it by making sure they all have some fun."

"And you're Mr. Businessman, main income provider?" Sarcasm laced through her words.

He shrugged. "Not everything lands on one's feet, Ten'ou-san. I'll make sure they never need, but just because I work for a company doesn't mean I'm materialistic, just realistic. It also doesn't mean I'm a cold-hearted bastard. I care for them and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to them while they're under my care."

Haruka saw nothing but sincerity and a firm determination; this had her grudgingly relent. 'At least I'll know Usagi and Shingo will be oblivious to everything Michiru and I deal with.' Even though she really did wish she'd gotten custody over her cousins, while there was an unknown enemy scourging the streets of Tokyo, this arrangement benefitted them all. She just didn't know how well it profited Usagi.

* * *

Usagi waited on the edge of the thicket, keeping herself hidden as she promised her guardians she would. She worried at their reaction. Well, Makoto's and Ami's, really. Minako and Rei already knew everything… They'd decided not to tell the other two _everything_; they'd find out on their own eventually. 'Why does the pain of thousands of years ago have to affect us now?' she wondered.

"Are you sure this is where she said to meet her? All I see are trees!"

"Rei, can't you sense her or something?"

"I'm trying, but all I feel are the animals in there."

"Something seems to be interfering with my computer too."

"The trees and nonexistent paths aren't our only defense." Usagi stepped out into the open.

"Usagi-chan!"

"Glad you could make it." She smiled wryly. "Sorry about all the secrecy. Once everything's out in the open, you'll understand. Come on."

The four girls looked at one another before following their leader through the density. They all gasped as they finally came to a clearing where a large manor stood.

"Welcome to our humble abode," boomed a voice.

Rei's head snapped as she recognized the voice.

"Jadeite!" Ami exclaimed.

"Who?" Makoto positioned herself in defense pose, hearing Ami's panic.

Jinhai flinched.

"No Ami, this is Jinhai, not Jadeite."

Usagi and Jinhai looked at Rei, both startled that she defended him.

Ami observed him more closely. "You're the military man from yesterday."

"The one that had Koan pinned down and helped Rei?" Makoto slowly stood straight, but she was still on high alert now recalling where she had heard the name 'Jadeite.'

"The very same," Usagi confirmed. "Military?" she asked, a heartbeat later.

"His uniform is similar to a section of the States' military."

"That's what Zsigmond and Nahele said yesterday." He rubbed his jaw. "Anyway, let's go in; there's much to discuss. Kadeem just called and his on his way."

"I hope that Haruka's interrogation didn't leave him too injured." The blonde girl smirked.

She and Jinhai led the Senshi to the parlor and the Chinese man asked them if they'd like anything to drink. Ten minutes later, the two hosts were setting down tea cups, a pot of freshly brewed tea, and plates to fill with straight-out-of-the-oven scones.

"These are delicious! Who made them?" Makoto complimented.

"That would be Nahele; he's just cleaning up right now and will be down as soon as he's finished," Usagi responded. "Now, before the rest of the guys get here, I just want to explain something to you. They're not our enemies. I wouldn't put Shingo and Chibi-Usa into jeopardy if they were." No one dared argue with the surety of her tone. "I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long, but with everything that happened and now the enemy is too close for comfort." She shrugged. "We should have had this meeting as soon as the Black Moon lackey appeared."

Ami turned as someone else entered. "You! You were at Tokyo Disneyland that day… You're…you were Zoisite."

Zsigmond stiffened. "I was never that thing." He paused. "Not entirely anyway. Watashi wa Zsigmond."

Nahele entered next.

Although Makoto suspected it, she still inhaled sharply. She regarded the man she had met at the theme park warily. She had heard of the other short-haired blond, the first to attack them and had been in more than a few fights with the other, but had never met the brunette General. From what she heard, though, humanity had emerged from him- it, whatever, and Usagi's best friend, Naru, had fallen for him. She didn't take her eyes off of him as he introduced himself.

"Watashi wa Nahele." He bowed and regarded the only other brunette in the room with an analytic gaze.

She didn't know how to explain it, but instead of feeling the fluttering in her stomach or her heartbeat quicken, she felt an unexplainable anger and fear. Her gaze darkened, eyes narrowed, and she waited for someone to say something. Silence reigned for fifteen minutes before she finally exclaimed, "The suspense is killing me! Usagi, what is going on? Why all the secrecy? We're a team, what's more, we're best friends and we don't keep things like this, whatever, this," she gestured at the men, "is." The feelings she had for this man unnerved her. When she first saw him about a month back, she had most definitely been attracted to him. The anger and fear came out of nowhere, however. She knew it wasn't just coming from thin air, though; she's missing something.

"It's not my secret to tell," the blonde stated calmly.

Makoto glared at Nahele and all he could do was stare right back, clamming up, lest he blurt anything out.

Rei and Minako stayed seating together, each with their own conflicts.

Ami, always the one to overanalyze situations, let her mind lie dormant.

Finally, the door opened one last time.

Entering the living room, Kadeem greeted, "Konnichiwa."

"Kunzite." Makoto stood up, automatically taking a defensive stand before she even realized what she was doing.

"Kadeem, actually. Hajimemashite." He bowed formally.

Usagi stood up and joined the Shitennou. "I know you girls know them only as the Generals of Beryl's army, but, in truth, they were once the Shitennou of Earth, Endymion's men. You may or may not remember," she made sure not to let her vision linger on Rei and Minako, "But they were, are, honorable men."

Zsigmond took over, "Millennia ago, we were brainwashed by Beryl as Earth and the Moon were on the brink of war. By taking over our minds," he looked at Ami, "and hearts, she tipped the scales. She had us lead her army and attack the main defense of the Princess."

"Our orders were to terminate and so we did," Kadeem continued.

"What Beryl didn't count on was that she'd end up killing our Prince," Nahele inputted.

"Or that the Princess' stronghold would take us down with them," Jinhai stated proudly.

"Since Queen Selenity was unable to control her magic, she had us all reincarnated; it knew no limit. I was born in Germany, Jinhai in China, Nahele in the States' only island, Hawaii, and Kadeem…" Zsigmond trailed off.

"My parents were Russian, or so they tell me; I don't know what happened to them, but I was born and adopted in Kuwait, in the Middle East."

"We were all leading normal lives until Beryl found us again. She tried to brainwash us once more, but it backfired on her and she unlocked all of our past memories instead. She was unable to control us after that, so she imprisoned us in our designated stones," Nahele explained.

"Demo-" Makoto started.

"She cloned us," he clarified. "I know you weren't with Usagi, Mercury, and Mars at that time, demo Usagi tells me _it_," he spat, "bled green. Unless we willingly become corrupt, no human, alien from the past or otherwise, should bleed anything other than red."

"How did you manage to escape, then?" Makoto threw.

"We were set free a few months ago, but we don't know by who," Kadeem cut in.

"How do we know what their intentions are then? For all we know, they could have set you free to infiltrate-"

"I don't know what their objectives are, Princess Venus, demo we have no intentions of harming anyone here." The 'not again' rang silently.

"You may not intend to, demo-"

"We've taken certain precautions to make sure it doesn't happen again; don't worry Venus-sama," Zsigmond placated.

"I still don't trust you, any of you. Usagi-chan, come and stay with me; Chibi-Usa and Shingo-"

"Are safer here than anywhere else. Gomen nasai Mako-chan; I know you're worried, demo they'll take care of us."

Makoto wanted to say more, but she heard her leader's tone laced with the words.

"I say our leaders should talk about what we should do when another member of the Black Moon Clan appears," Rei suggested, ignoring Minako's withering glare.

"That's a good idea, Rei-chan." Usagi was surprised Ami didn't suggest it; in fact, she'd been silent the whole time through.

The blue haired girl was quietly observing Zsigmond and had been scrutinizing him since he entered.

Minako felt like a deer caught in headlights, but she didn't let it show. Nodding, she stood up. "Shall we?" she said coolly.

Kadeem was startled, but recuperated quickly enough. "This way." He gestured.

Following him out, she tried to control her beating heart as it sped.

The rest of the Shitennou and Senshi watched as they left.

Immediately after they crossed the threshold, Makoto shot up. "I have to go; I have a kickboxing class in an hour and I still have to go get my equipment."

"One of the guys can-"

"No thanks, Usagi-chan."

Usagi wanted to argue, but she nodded in consent instead. "Come on then, I'll walk you out. Do you girl also want to leave?"

"I have cram school soon." Ami stood, but still didn't let her eyes waver from where they'd been.

"I shouldn't leave ojii-san alone for long. I expect to see you at work punctually."

"Without fail." Jinhai nodded.

Rei gave him a small smile before following the other girls out so Usagi could guide them back.

"Well, that went well, ne?" Jinhai sat down on the couch, crossing his legs on the table.

Nahele gave him a withering glance, while Zsigmond simply stared into space.

* * *

_I'm back in the U.S. Yes, in one piece too. Guatemala wasn't too bad and I met A LOT of family there._

_**This is dedicated to **_**StarryNight101**_** as a late birthday present.**__ I'm sorry I didn't have it out on the 5__th__, but I knocked out before I could do anything and I've been typing it all day, plus catching up with other fics._

_Hope you all enjoyed! The Senshi and Shitennou have FINALLY met and now I can finally start developing relationships between them, starting with, as shown in the poll on my profile, Kadeem and Minako. I will do my best to have a new chapter out soon; in fact, I've already started it and now that I'm further in, I have a better sense of will happen._

_Thank you all for your great responses while I was away! Hope to hear more from you and there will definitely be more steady updates from here on out until it's complete._

_Lots of love,_

_~*Eli_


	20. Skin Deep

**She's My What?**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Twenty: Skin Deep**_

* * *

"Baka Koan, getting killed off like that." A woman in gold and red powdered her nose.

"That Fire Senshi was something else, though. Koan's fire was not to be trifled with, even if the fool could barely control it. Even if she utilized the same element as our sister, it should still have damaged her."

"I knew we should have taken over the Otafukuya first."

"Are you volunteering yourself, Berthier?" a redheaded man suddenly appeared before the three women. "Will you succeed where your sister failed?"

Berthier jumped off her seat, excited. "You can count on me, Rubeus-sama! I'll make sure we taint the Crystal Points."

"See that you do." Without another word, he disappeared as suddenly as he came.

"Need any help imouto?"

"No thanks, Petz. I'll do this on my own. Plus, what would an old hag like you know about the art of beauty?" Smirking, she dematerialized.

The green clad woman gasped, indignant.

"Calm down, Petz. You'll see, she'll do no better and then it'll be up to us to show Rubeus-sama the true competence of the Sisters."

"You're right, Calaveras."

* * *

As the other girls left, Minako followed Kadeem into his study. "So do any of you know what this so-called Black Moon is after?" she asked as soon as he closed the door.

"Always right to your Senshi duty, ne?" He smiled wryly.

"When it endangers my Princess? Always. You were the same with your Prince. Why chose a different side now? Trying to win brownie points with us?" Sarcasm laced the last sentence.

He shook his head and offered her a seat before replying, "Our Prince once asked us to protect his Princess from any harm. Although we never expected to have to protect her from him as well."

She snapped to attention. "So you also…?"

He nodded. "Yes, but for now we have to concentrate on our new enemy." He waited for her to agree before continuing, "Zsigmond has yet to find a connection to yesterday's attack with that of Juuban Elementary. At first, we thought Chibi-Usa was the only target, demo the negative energy being planted at Hikawa Shrine was…random, at best. It's been the sight of many attacks, true, demo there's no-"

"What if it wasn't random?" Minako interrupted, thinking about what Ami had said when they were making their way here. "Ami-chan mentioned that Hikawa Shrine was a source of great energy in the city. It's one of the reasons Rei-chan has a better focal point there than in most places. What if they knew this and that's why they decided to plant negative energy, so it…" She frowned, thinking as to why they would do this, but Kadeem has an epiphany before she did.

"So it couldn't be used as a positive source. But is it just the Shrine?"

"Iie, I don't think so. I'm sure there are other places in the city." Minako rose. "I'll tell Ami-chan what you thought of when she gets out of Cram School and ask her to come over to work with Zsigmond-san." Before she could make her escape, a hand linked through hers and her heart stuttered.

"Do you think she'd be comfortable?" He looked down at her, a mere foot away, with intense steel eyes.

"H-hai, Ami-chan has yet to remember the Silver Millennium. She's logical enough to understand the Zoicite we fought a few months ago and Zsigmond-san are not the same entity." She mentally patted herself on the back for staying relatively calm even as her very soul sang at the contact.

"And you, Minako? You remember the time you were Aphrodite, yet you came anyway. No one can say you aren't logical with what you just theorized, yet you're going to tell Mercury I thought of it all."

"No one should ever say, much less think, I'm logical. As you said, I remember; yet here I am. Ja ne Kadeem-san." Slipping her hand from his, she exited the room, collapsing on the opposite wall, her heart slowly melting even as her mind refused to accept how she felt when he said her present day name, much less what she was experienced when she uttered his. 'Nope, not an ounce of logic.' Shaking her head, she got back up and went to look for Usagi so she could go home.

* * *

All of Sunday, Usagi spent time with Shingo and Chibi-Usa. Ever since this new enemy appeared, she hadn't paid much attention to her ototo. Although they didn't used to interact that much, except for the barbs here and there, the blonde swore she'd take care of him and spend more time with him because one never knew if there'd ever be another chance. He'd wanted to go to the arcade his sister frequented and she agreed. Part of her was afraid of running into Mamoru (as it always seemed to happen. Couldn't fate catch the hint that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore?), the other part of her, a much larger part, hoped he'd be there, even if it was just to catch a glimpse. 'I'm a masochist, aren't I?'

As she let her ototo and 'cousin' lead her to the games, her heart jumped at her throat as soon as she caught sight of that awful green jacket, but it quickly plummeted when she saw him talking to a young woman with a pretty made-up face. 'Yup, I revel in pain,' she thought, as her soul continued to sing, urging her to go to him as it did every time she was close enough.

Seeing where his sister was looking, Shingo saw the idiot that broke her heart (Nahele had told him, not Usagi). Anger rose within him, but before he could even decide what to do with it, he saw the baka turn around to look at the blonde's retreating back and was surprised to see his face contorted in pain. The young boy didn't understand so he simply followed his older sister, hoping the baka understood what a huge mistake he was making.

* * *

"Oi Usagi-chan!"

The blonde turned around, startled. "Naru-chan!" she exclaimed in realization. "Ogenki desu ka?"

"Genki desu. Ne Usagi-chan, are you doing anything afterschool?"

"Iie. Doushite?"

"Well, the Otafukuya is selling a new brand of beauty products and I thought it would be fu to check it out. Mizuno-chan and Kino-chan are welcome too of course."

"Eto… I'd love to, demo I need to check with my itoko if he could pick up Chibi-Usa. How about we meet up with you at four at your place? It's close by, ne?"

"I don't have anything to do today, so I'll go if it's alright." Makoto smiled.

"I'd love to join you, demo Cram School doesn't let out until six, maybe next time. Arigato gozaimasu for the invite."

"Hai, sounds like a plan. Ja!"

"Ja!" She turned to her other friends. "I always feel bad about not spending enough time with Naru-chan, demo enemies after enemies always seem to be thrown at us."

Makoto patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan, she'll never stop being your friend."

"Just like I thought Mamo-chan would never stop loving me?" she let slip.

She and Ami frowned at one another. They knew the break-up affected their friend much more than she led on, ad that to the loss of her parents and it was a miracle she had yet to have a complete breakdown. A miracle that came in the form of a small, pink-haired child.

* * *

"Irashaimase!" the saleswoman behind the counter spoke.

The four girls smiled; there was a decent crowd, all females, of course. If any of them had boyfriends or husbands, they were luckily far, far away; the store was every male's nightmare. The group of three split up, browsing around, without any intentions to buy anything more than some lip gloss or mascara, maybe a nicely colored eye shadow.

Usagi's downhearted glance caught the saleswoman's attention. "Why the long face, deary?" Boyfriend break up with you?" Her eyes must have spoken volumes, for she went on, "Well, it's a no wonder with that plain face! Come!" She dragged her to the counter where she started taking bottles, jars, and vials out. "You need a cleanser, clarifying lotion, moisturizer, and sun block before you apply eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, foundation, and a liberated amount of blush. You're such a pale thing. Do all of this, and any man will be crawling on his hands and knees for you!"

Usagi looked at the woman in shock, but snapped at the last sentence. Young and naïve, she might be, but she wasn't completely stupid. "No thank you."

The saleswoman closed her mouth with an audible snap. "Nani?"

"I said, 'No thank you.' I don't need all that gunk on my face to get a boyfriend, no one does. The cleanser and moisturizer and stuff sound fine because we need to take care of break outs and such, but hefty amounts of make-up won't help you get a boyfriend. If you act like someone you're not, then they won't love the real you and everything will be as fake as the girl's made-up face!" the blonde declared passionately.

The women inside the store looked at the petite girl and were inspired by her words; she was right. Setting down any products they might have had in their hands, they left the store.

"You little brat!" The woman was enraged. "You see what you did? Now come here so I can put all this on you and then you'll just have to buy it; you won't be able to resist." A psychotic glint sparkled in her eyes and Usagi had encountered it one too many times to not recognize it.

"Naru, Makoto, get out of here," she calmly stated.

The brunette grabbed the redhead an dashed towards the exit. Knowing her friend would never call her by her full name unless it was of vital importance; she took out her phone and dialed the manor.

"Moshi mo-"

"Serenity's in trouble; get a lockdown quick. I have a side-matter to attend to."

"Hai," he answered, hanging up immediately.

"Kino-chan, why are you trembling and why did Usagi-chan ask us to leave? That saleswoman seemed very aggressive; we should help her!"

The Princess of Jupiter barely heard what Naru said as she stared at her phone. 'It was him…' She wondered if, had met hi- his clone, if she'd of had the same reaction, but remembered Ami and Minako never blinked an eye at Zoicite or Kunzite. Shaking her head, she turned to the short girl. "Osaka-chan, I need you to head home. One of Usagi's guardians will be here shortly to settle this. Maybe you can let some of your mother's customers know not to come here for a while until they get a better salesclerk."

Naru looked skeptical, but gave in. "Alright, but have Usagi call me when she gets home, ne?" Once the tall brunette nodded, she headed to her mother's store.

As soon as the redhead turned, she stormed back into the store.

Usagi, who had just gotten the chance to transform, was currently dodging the thick, whit goo-

'Acid,' Makoto corrected as the 'goo' the Droid spat out landed on a wall behind her friend, dissolving part of the plaster. Without a second thought, she transformed. "Jupiter Power, Make-Up!" Before the Droid could react, the tall Amazon attacked. "Supreme Thunder!"

The creature screeched painfully. Angry, she shot acid at her.

Properly distracted, Sailor Moon used that to her advantage. Grabbing a few products from the shelves, she grabbed a thick plastic bowl with sample products and added all the creams and powder in it. A hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder. Looking up, she came face to face with Nahele.

Bringing a finger up to his lips to indicate silence, he took the bowl containing obviously toxic chemicals. Small doses were relatively nonlethal, but after a few years of usage, it would damage a person beyond repair. Looking across the store, his navy eyes caught forest green. Without needing any outward indication, Nahele made sure to keep his presence hidden from the Droid as Sailor Jupiter distracted it.

"You know, you looked a bit better before, now you're nothing but a clown. You'd never be able to get anyone to pay attention to you and your skills as a salesperson are horrible; you wouldn't be able to sell a piece of candy!"

"Not with your interference, but once you're out of the way, nothing will stop the Black Moon Clan from destroying the future city!" She spat more acid at her.

The brunette had paused for a second, but dodged it swiftly, bringing her hands together, calling for the power of her planet, "Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

The thunder-formed dragon struck too quickly for Atsugessho to dodge and it was paralyzed, giving Nahele ample opportunity to pour the concoction Sailor Moon had mixed.

Its screech made all of them wince, but nothing was more horrible than the sight of the now deformed Droid. Although handicapped, it staggered towards Sailor Jupiter

Noticing the few scattered potted plants, Nahele promptly raised a hand, thankful they were natural as branches shot out, grasping it. "Now Sailor Moon!"

The previously inactive Senshi dashed into action, taking her saber out. "Moon Princess Halation!"

With a final scream, the Droid was nothing but a pile of dust.

Acting quickly, the brunette male grabbed a test tube to collect a sample of the remains and a pair of small pliers to snatch the dulled gem in a bag. "Maybe with this, Zsigmond will be able to tell us more."

Nodding, Sailor Moon turned to her fellow Senshi. "Did Naru-chan…?"

Sailor Jupiter nodded curtly. "I sent her home and she asked that you call her later."

"I will; poor Naru-chan just can't seem to have a normal outing with me." She smiled wryly.

Placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort, the taller of the two said, "It's not your fault, Moon. Some things are just out of our control." Turning to the man who was still looking around for more evidence, she reluctantly said, "Arigato, for protecting my Princess and tomadachi."

Nahele paused, slightly stunned, but accepted the thanks. "She's important to us too and not just because of our currently idiotic Prince." After another quick browse, the three exited the store in civilian dress.

"Ja ne Usagi-chan…Nahele-san."

"Ja ne Mako-chan, dewa mata ashita." Once her friend rounded the corner, she went back into the store. "I know you're in here."

Tuxedo Kamen came out reluctantly; he should have known better than to hope she hadn't sensed his presence.

"Doushite?" she simply asked. That 'why' covered so many areas, but she was only wondering about the present and if that threat of fate tied the two together was to be relied on, then he'd know what she meant.

He did. "You didn't seem to need my help, seeing as you had all the help you needed."

The blonde looked at him in disbelief. "Are you jealous now?" She couldn't help the satisfaction she felt when she saw him flinch. "It was your choice, not mine." She turned around to leave, so she didn't see him mouth 'But it wasn't mine, either.' Suddenly, she paused and couldn't help the next sentence that came out of her mouth, "You know, you never did tell me why you stopped loving me."

Although she still wasn't looking at him, he knew she knew he visibly stiffened. "I don't like weak girls," he retorted hastily, lying through his teeth.

"Wow, finally put on your dorky glasses did you? Took you long enough to realize. I may be a weak, little girl, but one thing I'm not Chiba, is a liar." With that, she exited, feeling stormy midnight eyes boring on her back as she left with Nahele. In the back of her mind, she was regretting the last thing she said to him. He was just being truthful, aster all; she was a weak, little girl. There was no deceit about that. Without him in her life, though, she was growing up, growing stronger without his love. 'And here I always thought it was love that made you stronger,' she thought cynically. 'Well, maybe for some, it does,' she corrected herself, thinking about Jinhai and Rei, 'but not all.'

Nahele watched the Princess warily as a dark cloud settled, not above, but within her.

* * *

_*Cries* I can't believe it's been so long. I am making no more promises people. When they come, they come. On that note, today's my first day of class for the Fall, I'm working again, and I start my internship tomorrow so this year I'll be super busy. What I will be doing as much as I can is updating my live journal, so I'll let you know my progress. So far, I've barely started the next chapter and we all know by now how that goes… *Sighs*_

_I've also built a pretty lengthy playlist for this story. I have a general list that provides all of the songs I've used, then I break it down to an action playlist and a playlist for each couple. I'll try and post it up on LJ soon. You can get the link on my profile; I use the same penname as I do here._

_On another note, I know it seems like I'm not following the voting results on the Shitennou and Senshi poll, but I'm slowly trying to put them together; I don't want to rush them. The poll I had up a while ago was to get a grasp on the order they will (finally) GET TOGETHER._

_Thank you everyone for all your patience!_

_Cheers!_

_~*Eli_

**Translations:**

Baka: stupid

Otafukuya: known as 'Beauty 4 You' in the dub

(Name)-sama: master/mister

Imouto: younger sister

Demo: but

(Name)-chan: usually used for females or younger children

Iie: no

(Name)-san: Mr./Mrs.

Hai: yes

Ja/Ja ne: see you/see you later

Ototo: younger brother

Oi: hey

Ogenki desu ka: how are you?

Genki desu: fine, thank you

Doushite: why?

Eto: um

Arigato/Arigato gozaimasu: thank you/thank you very much

Irashaimase: welcome

Nani: what

Moshi moshi: used when answering the phone

Tomadachi: friend

Dewa mata ashita: see you tomorrow


	21. Frozen in Time

**She's My What?**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Twenty-One: Frozen in Time**_

* * *

**Warning:** _Dark material lies beyond: bit of gore and torture._

* * *

Zsigmond rubbed his eyes, practically stumbling to his room. His eyes were dry from staring into various microscopes and computer screens all day. Without bothering to take any of his clothes off, he flopped onto bed and promptly fell into a deep sleep before he head even hit the pillow.

* * *

_Apollo was minding his own business, humming a little tune as he gathered herbs. He was no witch, but he knew enough to make sure everyone was kept healthy. He stopped humming as he heard a scolding voice._

"_We have told you time and time again, Princess, you should not come here. We have had an unstable relationship with Earth since Queen Gaia's demise. You're placing yourself in danger by being here, Serenity!"_

_Even before the name was spoken, he immediately knew who was on Earth; Princess Serenity of the Moon and one of her Royal Guards. Carefully, he tried to get a look, thinking about their conversation. He wouldn't exactly call their relationship with the people of the Moon 'unstable' – more like nonexistent. Ever since Queen Gaia died and King Aethlius married their advisor, the King withdrew the treaty that was being drawn by the two Queens._

_Ever since that abysmal union, things have gone downhill for the people of Earth. The King's new wife convinced him those of the Moon were to blame. The funny thing was, Earth didn't start acting out until after their wedding. Earth would unexpectedly tremble, it would rain for days in places that had barely seen more than a few showers a year. Sea levels were rising, inundating the land; strong winds would gather and suck things in, destroying flat lands. Ouranos, one of his fellow colleagues, predicted it would only get worse. Hermes believed it had to do with the fact that Earth's chosen blood wasn't currently ruling. Prince Endymion, Earth's heir, would be of age to rule within a year._

_He and the other Guardians would be by their Prince's side to help guide him through the transition; he, Ouranos, Hermes, and Ares. Apparently, however, they haven't been very good Guardians if those of the Moon have been able to sneak in._

_Apollo didn't think they had anything to do with Earth's disasters, but they were breaking the laws._

"_Metis, I wish I could apologize, but I will not. You know Earth has always fascinated me and…and there is someone who-"_

"_Oh, Serenity! Please do not tell me you have been coming here for a man!"_

"_No Metis, it has been for a woman," the Princess said sarcastically, surprising the eavesdropper._

"_Serenity!" the other female pleaded._

"_I've not done anything improper. He has just been showing me all of Earth's wonders and today we went horseback riding. It was amazing, Metis!"_

"_Is that why your hair is a right mess?" She eyed the disarranged buns. Sighing, she shook her head. "Serenity, while none of us think the people of Earth are beneath or better that those of the Moon, or other planets for that matter, it is still against the laws. Let's go."_

_Serenity looked like she was going to protest, but held herself back. "Fine."_

"_I better not catch you here again, Princess."_

"_Don't sorry, I won't." 'Get caught,' rang silently._

_Metis sighed, frustrated, but didn't say anything about her remark. Instead, she grabbed both of the blonde's hands in hers. "You best apologize to Uranus and Neptune for your earlier remark," she said and closed her eyes; Princess Serenity huffed, before doing the same, her birthmark shinning gold and Apollo noticed a blue glow._

_Trying to get a closer look, he observed his surroundings and calculated which position he could relocate to in order to get a better look. He was so focused on his new location that he took only a step before his foot landed on a small pile of dry leaves. Flinching, he suppressed his aura so he wouldn't be noticed by anyone who didn't know him. Looking back at the clearing, he was shocked that Metis had turned in his direction. The first thing he observed was, not the glowing blue symbol, but her…striking features. His breath caught in his throat, but then he realized she was looking intently, right at him. No, not at him, but at the _area_ the noise came from. Before she turned, his eyes shot quickly to her forehead and he easily recognized the symbol. Once the two disappeared, he grabbed his bearings and headed back to the Prince's residence._

_Not the castle, but a decent-sized house at the edge of the forest. This was where he and the other guardians usually resided in, but ever since his father married 'that witch' as the Prince referred to her (and he did mean literally), Endymion had moved in with them. Their Prince seemed to enjoy himself there; he had a bit more freedom as well. After he had started some serious training as Prince, Endymion had hardened some and was no long as carefree as he used to be. Of course, that's usually what happened with responsibilities weighing upon them._

'_Speaking of the Prince of Earth…' This was a well-known saying all around the land and was often used as a joke when one was talking about a male and they're suddenly within eyesight. In this case, however, he meant it in the very literal sense. The Prince of Earth, Endymion, was currently in the stable next to the house, tending to the extra horse they kept. Apollo paused. 'Why is he tending to Lily…?' In his mind's eye, he saw the Princess of the Moon and her Mercurian guard. What the Moon Princess said came flooding back, 'You know Earth has always fascinated me and…and there's someone who… He's just been showing me all of Earth's wonders and today we went horseback riding…-'_

'_Oh crap,' thought Apollo, 'apparently we really haven't been doing a good job guarding the Prince like we had thought.'_

"_Apollo," Endymion called out in greeting._

_As mentioned man neared the stables, he started, "Endymion, we need to talk."_

_The Prince stared at his friend warily. When he heard him utter, "I know about the Moon Princess," his face held a stricken look._

* * *

"_And to think I once thought it was impossible for them."_

_Metis almost jumped when she heard someone speak behind her, but as soon as arms wrapped around her, she leaned back comfortably. "We all thought so. Of course, once Queen Selenity became involved, the Scouts and I should have known better."_

"_She is amazing," Apollo agreed, "However, you were right to be wary. The men and I would have sworn Cassiterite had the acting King wrapped around her fingers."_

"_Thankfully, he understood Serenity and Endymion's union would benefit Earth."_

"_Well, when you have eight other planets on the Moon's side," he joked. Turning somber, he fiddled with a chain around his neck. "Once our dear friends are wed, do you think ours will be valid?" He looked at the ring looped through the gold chain thoughtfully._

_Taking out her own necklace with ring, she looked at it, then his hazel-green eyes. "Don't want to have another wedding, dear?"_

_Looking directly into her late day ocean eyes, he responded, "I'd marry you a hundred times if I had to so we could let worlds know about us."_

"_Know about what?"_

_The two whirled around and came face-to-face with a smug Prince and amused Princess._

* * *

_Throughout all the chaos, the Princess of Mercury looked for her husband. Dispersing fog around her, she maintained a clear head. While she retained her main objective of protecting the Moon, she searched for Apollo though all the blood and dead/dying bodies. 'Oh Goddess, please let him be safe.'_

"_I'm perfectly safe, Mercury. I didn't know you cared so much."_

_She almost got whiplash from how fast she turned; she almost snapped at him – this was no time to be joking! – but he was suddenly before her and her resolve weakened. Instead, she threw her arms around him. "Oh Apollo, I was beginning to think something dreadful had happened to you." Her shoulders shook with her effort to contain her tears._

_The man Metis had her arms wrapped around stiffened before allowing himself to return her embrace. As her shoulders shook, he smiled cruelly, the woman oblivious to the change in her husband. "Now, now Metis, there's no need for tears." Lifting her head, he cupped her face, making to wipe her tears. As soon as his fingers touched the salty water, they froze._

_Metis felt her face stiffen almost immediately after Apollo's hands touched her face. She couldn't move fast enough and watched with fascinated horror as he held a perfectly frozen teardrop. "Apol-"_

"_Don't even think about it, Mercury. You have no right to refer to me by my given name. My title, General Zoicite, will do for you, I think. Although," his features, which had remained genial at first, were now twisted and cruel, "I doubt you'll even have a chance to speak with all the screaming you'll be doing."_

_The Princess of Mercury berated herself for not realizing sooner that this creature wasn't her husband. "What did you do with the real Apollo? If you've harmed him-"_

_He cut her off, laughing. "What makes you think I'm not him? Because your _dear husband _would never be so callous? Maybe I'd be the same man you bewitched?"_

"_You've been bewitched alright-" Her mind worked quickly._

"_So you admit it!"_

"_But it wasn't I who did the brainwashing!" Taking advantage of his hesitance, she exclaimed, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" A swirl of pure water appeared before the Goddess of Wisdom, while not the Heiress of Mercury, was still the daughter of King Okeanos of Mercury, God of the Oceans._

_Zoicite acted swiftly and created a shield._

_Unfortunately for Metis, her attack repelled right back, the pressure doubling back at her, soaking her to the bone. Before she even had a chance to reabsorb the moisture, she felt herself stiffen involuntarily. Her eyes widened at the overall chill and her own body betrayed her, freezing over. She sucked in a sharp breath, already feeling her internal organs shutting down._

_A malicious grin marred the blonde's handsome face. "I never did get to finish your ice lessons, did I? Maybe a part of me knew you were manipulating me and I made sure to work slowly. Or," he paused, "maybe you're not as wise as everyone says you are. Fake goddesses trying to take over the universe." He mocked._

_Her eyes flashed. "So are you saying the late Queen Gaia was a fraud? She was the most influential, after Queen Selenity."_

_He stood before her in a flash, backhanding her. "There you go, thinking all of you are better than us mere Earthlings. Do you know why your head is the only thing I left unfrozen?" His hand traveled to her damp hair, threading his fingers through it. "Because I wanted that brilliant mind of yours alert." Without another word, his unoccupied hands went to one of hers and swiftly broke two fingers off. A gleeful smile took over his face at her latent, painful scream._

_Metis' head spun. A Mercurian's mind was fascinating, with its capability of multitasking like no other, having a hundred different thoughts per minute. It differed from Mercurian to Mercurian just how well they were able to retain these thoughts. As Princess of her planet, Metis had shown promise very early and was bestowed with the title 'Goddess of Wisdom' at forty-eight orbital cycles (a little less than twelve of Earth's orbital period). At this very moment, however, there were very few thoughts running through her synapses._

_First and foremost wasn't the pain, but the safety of her Princess. Next, she thought about who could have corrupted her husband so deeply and thoroughly, and, in half a millisecond, she remembered his suspicions of the King's wife and her daughter. Cassiterite was dead, executed by the King himself. So that left Beryl. It had to be. What could-? Metis found just how well her pain receptors were still functioning as Zoicite became angry and started snapping the rest of her fingers off. She knew she didn't have long and she wished with all her heart there was something she could do for the man she loved._

_Zoicite noticed a tear roll down the cheek he had hit only minutes before. He let out a breath and it froze at the corner of her mouth. His green eyes locked with her blue ones. He smirked before leaning in and licking the frozen teardrop. Looking into her eyes one last time, he was shocked by what he saw._

_Forgiveness._

_Rage coursed through him and he covered her mouth with his in a bruising kiss._

_Once she saw Zoicite's interest in the tear right by her lips, a plan had formulated. Concentrating on the remaining water still in liquid formation within her, she waited exactly six seconds from the beginning of the kiss before letting the water expel, flowing into him like the rapid waters on Earth._

_He tried to push her away, he really did. His body would not respond, no matter how hard he tried. The hand in her hair simply gripped her harder, closer. Everything that she was flowed into him and his respiratory system began to shut down as his lungs were filled._

_Warmth spread through both their chests, the chains with their rings that represented eternity coming together, but it was only a figurative warmth. Water continued to fill the lungs of one of the Earth's Guardians until they collapsed and he drowned. Falling down, his ring still linked with hers, dragged her with him. Her body, still covered in sheets of ice, inevitably shattered, her head rolling away once it no longer had a support system._

* * *

Zsigmond awoke, gasping and coughing. Sitting up, he continued to cough until his throat stung harshly. Making his way to the bathroom, he thought, 'What was that all about?' Turning the faucet on and splashing water on his face, he looked up into the mirror and was suddenly bombarded with image after image of his past. Bile arose in his throat and he dry-heaved until his esophagus was raw. Zsigmond shuddered, his teeth clattering. Never had he felt so cold in his life; he had been in control of ice for as long as he could remember, always able to cool, or warm up enough to melt solid, water from within and around him.

'This is nothing to what Am- Metis must have felt,' he thought darkly. Thinking about what he did to his love long, long ago, he shuddered even more harshly. 'I didn't just fight and kill her, I _tortured_ her!' He had been the only one of the four Shitennou who didn't remember the details of their dark past. They may have not been Beryl's puppets this time around, but what they had done to the Senshi of their hearts in their past lives was enough to last lifetimes. As if killing her hadn't been enough. Glancing at the clock glaring **4:20AM**, he wrapped himself up in a thick coat and made his way to his lab.

* * *

It was 2:00PM when Ami had arrived at the Manor. After a snack, courtesy of Nahele, she was whisked away to a lab only her dreams had built until now.

After greeting her, Zsigmond promptly let her know what it was they were looking for and set to work.

Four hours later, Ami rubbed her eyes tiredly. She was frustrated that, so far, all tests had not come up with anything, but what was even more irritating was the fact that the blond man had been giving her the cold shoulder practically the entire time, except to hand her a few things she needed and answering her questions curtly. Finally, after another hour, she had enough. "I'll be back tomorrow, after school," she said briskly. "Hopefully, you'll be a bit less frigid by then."

Zsigmond stiffened at her choice of words, but tried to apologize. "Am-"

"Oyasumi nasai, Zsigmond-san." With that, she exited the lab. Once upstairs, she found Nahele headed her way.

"Ami-san, you're not staying for dinner?" He looked at her deeply.

"I'm sorry Nahele-san, I can't. Not tonight. Thank you, though. Is Usagi upstairs?"

"No, she's setting the table if you want to say goodbye."

"Thanks."

Heading to the dining room, she saw her best friend placing the utensils next to each plate.

"Ami-chan!" the blonde exclaimed when she noticed her. "You've finally emerged from the cavern and joined us normals!"

It was always easy to laugh and enjoy yourself with Usagi, Ami thought as she laughed along. "I think I've been with you too long, Usagi-chan; I needed some type of social conversation after the past few hours," she unintentionally let slip.

Concern filled her eyes. "Was Zsigmond being a complete idiot?"

Normally, the blue haired girl would downplay people's actions towards her, but the way the blond man had acted left her feeling…cold; she nodded in response. She was so lost in her thought; she didn't see the surprise cross her friend's face. The way he had acted towards her was achingly familiar, but how could it be? She had just met him. 'Now you know that's not true, Ami.' She knew better. While she may not have all her memories of the Silver Millennium, she had the impression he was as distant as he was today whenever he deemed it necessary to shut down his feelings, once, a lifetime ago.

Usagi was worried. Out of the four Shitennou, she had thought Zsigmond the most reasonable of the lot. She wondered what happened. 'Well, I'm just going to have to talk with him. All of them.' "I'll see what I can do-"

"No Usagi-chan, it doesn't matter."

"But it does," she said firmly. "First, because you're my best friend and you're also a part of the Senshi; he has no right to disregard you. They also need to learn to let go. I'm not supporting their past actions, but they need to if they're ever going to live a life here and take advantage of their second chance because not many are as lucky."

Ami knew there was no talking her friend out of it; once she set her heart on something, she always followed through. Instead, she smiled and hugged her before leaving.

_To be Continued…_

* * *

_Yes, this is what I've been working on all this time. Yes, this is all I have, thus far! I'm sorry! I tried, I really, really tried to write more, but I couldn't. I DO have a fair idea of what I want next, but every time I tried to write, it felt awkward and out of place. It wasn't until today (2/13/2011) that I realized I needed to split my idea in half. So here's the first part of _Frozen in Time_. Zsigmond and Ami still have a lot go work through (as do the other couples), so we'll see where it leads._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all your reviews, alerts, and favorite-ing! Until next time!_

_Lots of Love on this Day of Love and Friendship,_

_~*Eli_


	22. Winter Wonderland

**She's My What?**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Winter Wonderland**_

* * *

"Thank you for taking the time to come, Tsukino-san, Antar-san."

"Thank you for calling Ezakiya-sensei. We understand that you're concerned about Shingo."

Ezakiya Shinju nodded her head. "That's right. I understand your parents recently passed away; I'm sorry for your loss," she directed to Usagi.

Usagi's breath hitched. She had been focusing all her time and energy on the new enemies that she hadn't let herself think about the recent tragedies in her life. They were still fresh in her mind, however. "Thank you," she finally said. "I've also been worried about my little brother. We've all been doing our best, but…" She shrugged.

"It's understandable Usagi-san. I just have a couple of questions. Has Shingo been willing to talk about the accident?"

"No, not at all. If we try to bring it up, he shuts down or changes the subject," Kadeem answered, knowing this was a delicate subject for Usagi as well. He wondered why they hadn't thought to get them both help sooner. Well, they've all been more than a little preoccupied, but the health of the Princess and her brother was just as important as their safety. Not even the social worker who had been on their case when he took them in mentioned anything; there was more worry over three unrelated males in the household. Granted, it would usually be a valid cause to worry, but it's not like they could say they were thousand-year-old guardians of Earth with thousand-year-old instructions to protect the heiress of the Moon at all costs.

"And he was in the train as well, correct?" Ezakiya-sensei interrupted his train of thought.

The two cousins nodded.

"Does he still interact with his friends outside of school?"

Usagi thought about it. "Not really; before, he'd always ask to spend every other weekend away, but recently he's stayed at home, playing or learning with Kadeem or his friends."

The woman nodded. "Which is probably why we didn't catch it sooner; his grades are fine and he hasn't displayed any outward signs of depression. However, to be on the safe side, I'd like your permission to assess him; even if it isn't happening now, if we act ahead of time, we can catch it early. Grief is no light matter. I was actually thinking of starting a grief group soon and, with your consent, I'd like for him to participate."

Kadeem looked at Usagi. "I've only been in your lives a short while and even thought I know I'm your legal guardian, you should decide Usagi-chan; he's your little brother. I think it would really help, though."

Usagi agreed. "Thank you Ezakiya-sensei for your concern and thank Kadeem. You may have only been in our lives a short while, but you're family and I value your opinion. I also think Shingo would benefit from this. He has love and support at home, but I think he feels uncomfortable talking with us and maybe…a bit guilty," she added sadly.

Ezakiya-sensei nodded. "Survivor's guilt; understandable. I'm glad you and your cousin are allowing this, Tsukino-san. I understand things didn't go over so well with the social worker you were working with as Antar-san worked to legalize guardianship."

"There's a rotten egg in every profession, Ezakiya-sensei."

"He should know," the blonde joked.

The white-haired man shot her a playful withering look. "Very funny, Usagi."

When the cousins left, Ezakiya-sensei was relieved to have seen a healthy connection between them.

* * *

While Kadeem and Usagi were meeting with the school social worker at Shingo's school, Ami was in the car with Zsigmond and Chibi-Usa, since they still had to work on finding out how to get rid of the Black Moon Clan. She was glad he'd picked up the small girl first or else the silence would be even more awkward.

Chibi-Usa broke the silence. "Zsigmond-san?"

"Yes Chibi-Usa-chan?"

"Do you think we could go to the new ice cream parlor that just opened? Bob-Floy?"

"I don't think so Chibi-Usa, we really-"

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Chibi-Usa," Ami cut in. "We could use a treat before we all get started on our week."

He looked like he was about to argue, but shook his head instead. "Okay Chibi-Usa."

Ami was surprised for a second, but smiled when she heard the girl's excited, "Yes!"

Seeing the Water Senshi smile warmed his heart, allowing it to thaw just a bit. 'Maybe it's not all hopeless.' He parked about half a block down of the parlor.

Chibi-Usa smiled, taking Zsigmond's and Ami's hands, walking between them.

Entering Bob-Floy, they were instantly greeted by a winter wonderland filled with families and school children. "Welcome!" a hostess greeted them. "Family of three?" Before any of them could say anything, they were escorted to an empty booth, being handed menus. "Our grand opening special is pick any ice cream flavor and ingredient to blend, and choose a second flavor or ingredient free! I'll be with you shortly!"

"This place is so cool!" the girl grinned and Ami couldn't help but grin back. It was a lovely place; it reminded her of winter, her favorite season." She looked across to Zsigmond and was startled to see him stiff, eyes darting around the place, looking extremely uncomfortable in this icy-colored, dome-shaped building.

When the hostess/waitress came back, Chibi-Usa ordered chocolate and strawberry flavored ice cream with actual strawberries; Ami ordered vanilla with chocolate chips and blueberries; Zsigmond asked for chocolate and vanilla with white chips. While they waited for their orders, they saw a woman with long, light blue hair lead a group of schoolgirls to the back of the store.

"We have tours for the public going on all week if you'd like to join the next one. We show them how we blend our own ice cream." The waitress came with their personalized ice cream.

"No thank you," Zsigmond said politely before Chibi-Usa could say anything. 'Something isn't right here.'

"Well, if you change your mind, just ask at the counter." With that, she left.

Ami raised a brow, telling herself firmly that she didn't care who flirted with him. It's not like she was interested in starting anything with him…again. Unlike Rei and Minako, she didn't remember much about their past. At first, it seemed like he didn't either or he decided to ignore it, which was just fine with her. They seemed to have been getting along nicely. Now, though…

When they arrived back at the mansion and entered the lab, Ami made up her mind. "You know what you did in the past, don't you? You didn't before."

Zsigmond was startled at her confrontation. Composing himself, he spat out, "So what if I do? I didn't before, you're right, but I know now."

"Here I thought you were smarter than the rest and had let the past be just that: the past. I-"

"If you knew exactly what I did, Ami-san, how I played and tortured you, you wouldn't even be in the same room as me. Just observe Venus and Mars; they may have found it easy to work with Kadeem and Jinhai, but when we're in civilian form, they can hardly wait to get away. Even Jupiter, who has yet to remember as yourself, is wary of Nahele. If I thought you were as smart as them, you'd want to stay away or at least be very careful around me." With that, he left.

Ami stared at his retreating back, unwilling to let her tears fall.

* * *

Zsigmond didn't know whether it was the creepy waitress, his dreams, or the cold atmosphere he'd been feeling since, but he knew he had to check this place out. Making his way to the door behind Bob-Floy Parlor, he took a deep breath and touched the padlock. It instantly froze; snapping it off, he shuddered. Shaking his head, he made his way inside. The room was nothing more than a huge cooler with a few statues…

His mouth opened in horror and nausea revolved around his stomach.

"And what do we have here?"

Zsigmond whirled around and saw the waitress, along with another woman with light blue hair.

"Looks like we got ourselves a little thief, Nipasu."

"He was in here earlier, Berthier-sama."

"Thought you could come in and steal our recipes? How about I show you our specialties?" She flicked a switch and turned on the lights.

Zsigmond bent over and heaved.

"Ew! You disgusting man. I was going to keep you as a trophy, but I have no use for the week. Nipasu, get rid of him." With that, Berthier left.

Nipasu transformed before him, going from a young woman with short blue hair and a waitress's outfit, to a woman with long, done up, aqua hair and a formal kimono. Breathing in, she blew a cold gust of air which transformed to something similar to snow.

Shaking the snow substance off, he suddenly smirked. "Did you really think you could overpower me with my own element?" He neared her and, with a simple touch, the droid turned into nothing but water.

With that, the ice around the frozen people started to melt. Zsigmond hid, waiting for the dozen or so confused people to leave.

He then started to freeze the pipes and the main structure of the building to ensure its collapse within the next three hours or so. He'd have Kadeem make sure someone without malignant intentions would purchase the property. They didn't know why the Black Moon was aiming for these places, but they were definitely going out of their way to implant negative energy. Collecting the remains of Nipasu to use as a new sample, he left. He was so going to hear it from the others tomorrow morning. Spotting a black flicker from the corner of his eyes, he mumbled, "Good night, Prince Endymion."

* * *

_Decided to give you all a present on my birthday. =) I know that in the original episode, there was simply a very nice ice cream stand, but here I wanted a parlor; easier to spot strange occurrences. What I will say is that it's time to get back on track. Thank you_ **YingYing** and**sami1010220**_, also _**StarryNight**_ for giving me the friendly poke to get to it. BIG hugs to everyone who has reviewed thus far and has continued to retain hope that this story will eventually conclude. It _will_. For more info, visit my live journal (same penname)._

_Much thanks!_

_~*Eli_


	23. Mamoru's Distress

**She's My What?**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: Mamoru's Distress**_

* * *

"He did it almost too easily. Berthier's plan may have been stupid, but it wasn't horrible."

"Yes, but we also learned something, Calaveras."

"And what's that?"

"He's terrified of his own element." Petz smirked darkly.

Usagi sighed on her way to pick up Chibi-Usa. Zsigmond had come home earlier today with a freezing core temperature, then there was Shingo, finding Chibi-Usa's mother (Jinhai was trying to find a way to travel to the 30th Century), protecting her from the Black Moon Clan, and… She sucked in a sharp breath as she turned the corner to arrive at Juuban Elementary and saw a familiar figure waiting there. So drawn to him, she was startled when she was suddenly attacked by a hyper pink child. "Konnichiwa Chibi-Usa." She looked down.

"Konnichiwa Usagi-chan, are we going to start with the curry today?"

"Of course; Nahele gave me a list of what we need so first we'll-"

"Usagi-san." Mamoru finally approached Usagi before he lost his nerve. He hadn't seen her since he saw her, Makoto, and the brunette Shitennou defeat one of the droids.

"Mamoru-san." She nodded in acknowledgement, while inside her heart fluttered with anxiety. He had said he wanted nothing more to do with her. What was he playing at? She understood when he showed up when there was an attack; he couldn't help it any more than she could. Out in broad daylight, though… She had to fight down the swell of hurt that was rising within.

"C-can I have a word?" he asked, hesitantly. Inside, he flinched. Never had he felt so afraid of rejection.

Usagi contemplated. She had never been able to deny him anything, same as he had never denied her anything – once upon a time. Still, it seemed he really had something important to say, so she nodded her head. "We're headed to the Supermarket to pick up some things, you can join us."

"Okay." Looking down, he gave the unusually quiet girl a small, half-smile. "Konnichiwa Chibi-Usa-chan. How was school today?"

"Konnichiwa Mamoru-san." She took Usagi's hand as they started walking, but continued to look at the man who made Usagi so sad. "It was fine; it's going to be even better tomorrow, though. Everyone has to cook something with their parents and bring it to school so we can all share. Usagi-chan, Nahele-kun, and I are going to make curry." Chibi-Usa, for all her six years, noticed a change in his eyes, but whether it was in sorrow, regret, or a grain of happiness, she wasn't quite sure.

"Sounds great." He finally said, after a long pause. He looked at Usagi and wondered whether it'd be him she would have come to for help if he hadn't… Shaking his head, he reminded himself this was for her own good. Although they didn't remember much about their past, he knew that he used to get visions before because of his connection to the Earth. Sometimes they came true, but when he could help it, if he saw events that could go horribly wrong, he'd always done his best to stop it, even if the changed results were never quite so predictable.

The three silently made their way to the Juuban Supermarket. Knowing whatever it was Mamoru wanted to talk to her about he didn't want Chibi-Usa to hear, she split the list in half. "Why don't you go looking for these items while I look for these, ne? Plus, you can pick out one treat since you did so well on last week's test. Is your cell phone on now?"

"Yes." She took out a small, pink phone that retained enough memory for only five numbers; enough for Usagi's and those of the Shitennou.

"Okay, go ahead." Usagi hated letting her wander off on her own when she was supposed to be protecting her, but Mamoru being here gave her the excuse she needed to stop keeping the girl in a bubble.

Chibi-Usa grinned and dashed off.

Turning back to the man who broke her heart, she raised a brow as he saw a look in his eyes… Longing? She shut her eyes for a couple of seconds and when she opened them again, they were the same cool ocean she remembered from when they first met in this life.

As soon as they turned into an empty isle in the back of the supermarket, he started, "Look, I know I lost the right to know about your life, but as Tuxedo Kamen I should at least know what's going on. Chibi-Usa appears out of nowhere and suddenly there are attacks happening around her? It's not like the random youma or Ali and En's attacks."

Usagi wished she could tell him it was none of his business, but he was right. Even though he decided to end things romantically with them, they were still connected, whether they liked it or not, as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. A part of her was annoyed he chose to confront her publically, but these were also neutral grounds. There was no helping it, though. "We'll head to the manor after we get everything we need and I'll tell you everything."

He shook his head. "My place is closer."

"Chibi-Usa and I need to prepare the curry for tomorrow; Nahele-"

"I have an equipped kitchen and I'm a fairly good cook."

The blonde almost snorted at Mamoru's try for modesty. She really, really did not want to go back to a place that held so many memories of them, but this was beyond her and her feelings. Reluctantly, she nodded her head. "Okay, let's get what we need."

When they finished with their part of the list, they saw Chibi-Usa about to be given some samples of something called 'Dark Fruits.'

"Hey, you're not allowed to give children samples without an adult around." Mamoru frowned.

Usagi didn't like it any better. "Come on Chibi-Usa."

The three women at the stand glared at their retreating backs.

Usagi exhaled slowly as her ex-boyfriend opened the door to his apartment. Stepping in, she made her heart freeze and it only stuttered out one dull thud.

Mamoru was doing no better himself. It felt like the first time he had brought her to his place, only…not. This was a completely different situation. The nerves weren't making his heart flutter in happy-anticipation, but in nerves of utter impairment. It was of his own doing, but if hurting her emotionally saved her life…

Chibi-Usa, for all her single-digit years, knew something was terribly wrong. She watched the two of them fall apart in front of her. It wasn't anything visible, but it was as if their souls were bleeding and neither noticed it happen to the other, so focused on their solitary pain.

Instead of talking about what he wanted, Mamoru suggested, "Why don't we get started on the curry?"

Usagi wanted to argue. She shouldn't have come; they could easily have gone to the park where Chibi-Usa could have played while they talked. Why didn't that occur to her sooner? She took in a deep breath and shook her head. She needed to get a grip; it didn't matter anymore. Nodding, she headed to the kitchen.

The minutes seemed to stretch infinitely. There were a few tense moments when they'd accidentally touch, followed by muttered apologies, and a close call with Chibi-Usa too close to a hot pot, otherwise things went rather smoothly. Right.

"Oh no!" groaned Usagi. "We forgot the ginger!"

Mamoru looked around his kitchen, but found none. "Looks like we'll have to go back."

The blonde sighed, but nodded her head.

Exiting, the building, Chibi-Usa skipped ahead of them, making sure to still stay at a relatively safe distance. She had remained quiet during most of their time in the apartment. It reminded her way too much of the few times her parents had been upset with one another. As far as she knew, though, they weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend!

"So what did you need to talk about?"

He contemplated on how to bring it up carefully, subtly, but in the end decided to be blunt. "Usagi, the Shitennou aren't safe."

Usagi couldn't help but laugh. "How much of our past do you remember, Mamoru-san? Oh wait, I forgot. You want nothing to do with it."

Mamoru flinched. "That doesn't mean I don't want you safe and-"

"Believe me; I'm much safer with them than with you right now." Usagi didn't know what had gotten into her, but she couldn't help being a tad bit harsh.

He couldn't help but internally agree and was questioning his motives. Was he really concerned for her safety? There was no question about it; of course he was. He wouldn't be putting them in such heartache if he weren't, but was that his only reason? Was it because he just wanted to talk to her? Was he jealous?

"I remember everything and they've explained anything that I didn't. They've been there for Chibi-Usa, Shingo, and I ever since." Usagi had broken his train of thought as they entered the Supermarket.

"That's another thing. Who is-?"

They suddenly heard a surprised squeal.

"Chibi-Usa, what happened?"

"I was just going to grab the ginger, when it suddenly turned dark and mushy." The girl made a face as she saw some of the now-decomposed ginger lingered on her hand.

"Here." Mamoru kneeled down and took out a handkerchief to wipe her hand.

"Arigato, Mamoru-san."

"Something's not right here. Mamoru-san, stay with Chibi-Usa, please." As Usagi walked into another isle, she spotted two people lying on the ground. She immediately reached for her phone and dialed for one of the Shitennou.

"Hey! That fruit isn't getting spoiled!" Chibi-Usa pointed.

Mamoru didn't like this one bit. They were all in danger if a-

"Avogadora!"

-Droid decided to make an appearance.

The Droid showed off her tanned skin by wearing a grass skirt and a backless, strapless bra. Her green hair was short and spiky, with a red hibiscus flower adorning it.

"Avogadora, get them!" one of the two women behind the Droid said.

Avogadora started spinning, throwing out dark waves.

Mamoru grabbed Chibi-Usa, using his body to protect her as he turned his back to the Droid.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

Everyone turned.

Usagi, who had seen what was responsible for this whole mess before she was spotted, had transformed. "Mamoru-san, take Chibi-Usa out of here." She wasted no time in giving flourished speeches now; Chibi-Usa was her main priority.

Mamoru, who was currently taking off his green jacket – which had rotted slightly from its contact with whatever it was the Droid had thrown at them, nodded, but not before giving Sailor Moon a look, assuring her he would be back.

Chibi-Usa wanted to stay and see Sailor Moon a little longer, but before she knew it, they were already exiting the market. "Kadeem!" she exclaimed when she saw the white haired guardian.

"Chibi-Usa!" He was relieved to see her safe, even if she was in Mamoru's clutches.

"Kunzite."

It seemed his Prince was just as happy to see him. "Endymion," he shot back.

"Take Chibi-Usa, Usagi's still in there!"

Chibi-Usa's eyes widened; how had she forgotten about Usagi?

"I can-"

"I'll make sure she's safe." Without another word, he went back in.

Even now, he had no doubts his Prince would do just that, but he still wondered at the man's motives for breaking the Princess' heart. Feeling a tug on his sleeve, he looked down.

"Don't worry, Kadeem, Sailor Moon's in there. She'll keep them safe." Of this, the girl had no doubt; in her mother's stories, Sailor Moon always triumphed over evil.

"I know, Little One, I know." Who would be there to keep Sailor Moon's heart safe, though?

Sailor Moon was dodging exploding avocados, when the Droid went to take off one of her beaded white earring. Before it could reach her, a red rose sliced through it.

Tuxedo Kamen was pissed. It was enough that the thing tried to attack Chibi-Usa; seeing her throw exploding devices at the girl he'd sworn himself to protect at all costs was the final straw. He did the one thing he rarely did without a second thought; he unsheathed the thin blade from its guise as a cane.

"Banaknife!" The Droid grabbed a banana that was hanging behind her; it split open and a long blade came from it.

While Tuxedo Kamen kept Avogadora busy, Sailor Moon turned to the two women still there. "What do you want with Chibi-Usa?"

"That's of no concern to you, Sailor Moon. We are here to take and deliver, that's all. Now-"

They're interrupted by a loud screech. The three turned and saw a now handless Droid.

Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose, the stem driving into Avogadora's torso. "Now Sailor Moon!"

She turned to the two women, but they had disappeared. Bringing her attention back to the Droid, she brought out her scepter. "Moon Princess Halation!"

"Avo!" With that, the Droid is Moon Dusted.

"We almost had it! The whole place was tainted! If you hadn't started flirting with that man before Avogadora took them down, we would have completed the mission!" Petz seethed.

"It isn't my fault!" Calaveras defended herself. "That Sailor Brat continues to come out of nowhere. We should have stayed to take her down! She and that tuxedoed man were the only ones there!"

"The others would have come soon. No way would they leave their precious leader alone for long. I'm going to rest; _you_ can tell Rubeus-sama how you failed."

Before Calaveras could say anything, her older sister left through her mirror. She went to her vanity and threw all the human products she had scattered there.

"What's wrong, Calaveras?"

She whirled around. "Rub-Rubeus-sama," she stuttered.

"I know what happened." He glared.

She froze.

"I'm giving you a chance to prove your worth, Calaveras." The red haired man smirked. "Our Prince wants the Rabbit, but the Senshi keep getting in the way. He had developed an interest in Sailor Moon, however. I want you to take a Droid and lure her to you. Knock her out and bring her to me."

"Yes, Rubeus-sama."

With that, he disappeared.

Calaveras was barely able to contain her glee. Finally, her own assignment! She knew just which Droid she was going to use!

"Sailor Moon!" exclaimed Minako as she exited the market.

Before anyone else could say anything, Chibi-Usa demanded, "Where's Usagi and Mamoru?"

Sailor Moon looked at the small girl and gave her a smile. She crouched down and said in a soothing voice, "Don't worry, they're inside helping everyone else." Well, Mamoru as Tuxedo Kamen had stayed to lend the staff and two security guards a hand.

This seemed to calm the pink haired child as she nodded.

Getting up, Sailor Moon's gaze suddenly shot up. There she saw a female figure with short, blue hair wearing a black and green spandex bodysuit. Her most prominent feature was the horn at the center of her forehead.

"Dream!"

"Get Chibi-Usa out of here!" Sailor Moon ordered.

Kadeem, who lifted Chibi-Usa up, and Minako had barely taken a few steps when they saw Sailor Moon bathed in a light.

The blonde Senshi was unable to move as the Droid continued to repeat, "Dream, Dream, Dream, Dream, Dream, Dream!"

She was suddenly cut off by a red rose being thrown at her, which she dodged by turning herself into a puff of smoke.

It was too late; the damage was done.

Tuxedo Kamen caught the heroine as she fainted, everyone crying out, "Sailor Moon!"

* * *

…_I titled this chapter before realizing that it's half of episode 69's name… *Sweat drops*_

_I was able to finish this chapter within a week of posting the previous one! Yay! I think my muse may be back. Hopefully Manni will stay for a while. I am already working on the next chapter!  
_

_I hope everything doesn't seem to be rushed… I apologize for the 'action' scenes. I'm a cheesy romance writer; my action scenes suck or are simply nonexistent; although I do like to make them a little gorier than in the actual anime…_

_Side note…I had a huge issue with livejournal. If anyone knows why, when one goes back to edit, the entire text meshes together what can be done to fix it? Thanks much!_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_~*Eli_


	24. The Blossom of Her Love

**She's My What?**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Blossom of Her Love**_

* * *

'_Where am I?' Usagi thought. Her head felt foggy, her vision blurry. She heard voices echoing around her, but she couldn't make sense of them._

* * *

"Sailor Moon will continue to dream and dream, using all her energy and she will die, this Akumuda proclaims." The puff of smoke with eyes said and the three witnesses watched helplessly as it went within her.

* * *

_Unable to stay still for long, Usagi started walking, tumbling every few steps._

* * *

"Let's get out of here. The people from the Supermarket will step out soon enough. Kun- Kadeem, take Chibi-Usa with you; I'll look after Sailor Moon."

"I can get someone to pick her up." He was not keen on leaving Usagi with him. "We can take them both back to-"

"I don't want her anywhere nearby in case more Droids or the Sisters show up; Sailor Moon wouldn't want that either. We have to get rid of this Droid inside her and Chibi-Usa is in danger the longer she stays."

Before he could argue, Minako placated him. "It's okay Kadeem-san; I'll stay here with them."

Looking into his beloved's eyes, he relaxed some and nodded.

Chibi-Usa didn't look happy. The heroine her mother used to tell her stories about wasn't well and she didn't know where Usagi and Mamoru were. Tears started welling in her eyes.

Tuxedo Kamen put his hand on one of her buns. "I promise everything will be alright."

The girl inhaled sharply and nodded, letting Kadeem lead her away.

Minako knew he'd be back. They went to a nearby alley where she was able to transform into Sailor Venus before heading to a rooftop.

'Please be alright, Usako.' Tuxedo Kamen hoped with all his being he hadn't just lied to the girl.

* * *

_As if it had always been there, Usagi suddenly started – continued? – following a red ribbon. She tried to reach out for it, but it was always just out of reach._

* * *

Removing his gloves, Tuxedo Kamen felt Sailor Moon's forehead every few minutes. "Her temperature is dropping!"

"There has to be away to remove that creature from her!"

Panic blocked his usually logical mind. All he could think to do was keep her as warm as possible. "Come on, Sailor Moon. Fight this, you can do it."

Over an hour passed and there was still no change.

* * *

_Usagi heard a murmur that didn't make sense. Fight? Fight what? There was nothing wrong. She was just heading home from school. Oh, look. There's her house. "'Kaa-san, oto-san! I'm home!" As soon as she entered, she was suddenly overwhelmed with thick smoke. "Wh-what is this?"_

_Akumuda was usually very patient and, as she observed her victim, she delighted in her fear and confusion, but the girl should have been done with already. She looked as the blonde ran from the house and followed the red ribbon that was definitely _not_ part of her dream scheme. It had to come from outside._

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen continued holding onto his beloved's hand, whispering encouragements, hoping he could hear her. His grip on her tightened when, the same smoke that had entered her now made its escape and he shouted, "Venus!" Turning back to the leader of the Senshi, he held his breath, waiting for her to awaken, but she made no change. In fact, she looked paler.

"On it!" the Senshi of Love replied, though she doubted he heard her. "You dare harm my Princess? Now you have me to deal with!"

"Even if you defeat me, she will continue to deteriorate! She is too far gone to save her." She dared not mention the ribbon; the girl looked like she was at death's door, nothing would save her.

Even though Sailor Venus knew that it would usually take Sailor Moon's scepter to defeat a Droid, the anger and worry coursing through her made her confident that she would get rid of this Droid. It must have used most of its energy implanting the dream to make it permanent even after it left. "We _will_ find a way!" Raising her hand, she called upon her power and, as it gathered, she pointed her right index finger at the now-fully formed Akumuda. "Crescent Beam Shower!" she exclaimed, a golden beam shooting forth. At the light neared the Droid, it suddenly split into multiple beams of light. They surrounded the Droid and it shouted as it disintegrated.

* * *

_Usagi ran. As she continued to follow the ribbon, parts of her life flashed around her, some good, some bad, and some she wished with all her heart she could forget. Soon, she found herself running up the stairs to her best friend's Shrine. Entering the room, she was suddenly confronted with the raven haired beauty._

"_Oh Usagi, did Mamoru tell you yet?"_

"_What? What was he supposed to tell me?"_

"_That we're dating!" She smiled sickly sweet._

"_Wh-what?"_

"_You don't mind, do you?" She looked down at her nails. "After all, you and he are over. It's not like a past life means anything. He probably just felt obligated to you when he asked you out before. I'm sure you still want him to be happy though, right? And you want me to be happy, don't you?"_

"_I-I…" The blonde inhaled sharply and she ran out, back down the stairs where she suddenly collided with… "Mamoru!"_

"_Tsukino-san." He nodded. "Have you seen Rei? I'm here to pick her up; we've got reservations at _Stella Luna's_."_

_Her heart constricted and she felt tears start welling in her eyes. She couldn't do this, she couldn't. It was one thing for Mamoru to break up with her and start dating someone else; it was an entirely different matter when that someone was one of her best friends! She didn't care who he saw, she didn't! As long as it wasn't her Senshi, her _best friend_. It couldn't be true; he wouldn't do that to her, no matter if he stopped loving her. Most importantly, _Rei_ wouldn't do that to her. If there's one thing she had never doubted, it was the love her friends had for her, had for each other. The pain felt too real, however._

* * *

Sailor Venus whirled around as she heard Tuxedo Kamen curse. The man was nothing short of a gentleman (except when it came to breaking her Princess' heart) and she had never heard him speak like that; it could only mean one thing. "What's wrong?" She held her breath.

"Her pulse is declining." He held his fingers to her wrist for a minute, then placed them on the side of her neck. "At this rate, we'll have to take her to a hospital. Her body can't last on its own for much longer."

"We have a medical room fully equipped; I can call Zsigmond to prepare." Kadeem suddenly appeared.

Before anyone could react, a voice called out, "You're not going anywhere!"

The three conscious beings turned to look at a woman dressed in a tight golden, sleeveless corset and a short, red skirt, a bow to match her top holding her chestnut hair up.

Tuxedo Kamen recognized her right away as one of the women who was at the supermarket, while Kadeem and Sailor Venus knew who she was from the black, upside-down crescent moon on her forehead.

Calaveras was so enraged, she didn't even think about the fact that she had an unfair advantage of three-to-one. She would not let her plan fail; at least Akumuda had made sure the Senshi leader stayed within the dream even after it was destroyed. Now she had to make sure she stayed that way.

Sailor Venus' aura flared when she made eye contact with the woman responsible for her best friend's unconscious state. Walking up to her, her transformation suddenly dissolved and she stood in her civilian clothes. "You and your sisters have been trying to corrupt the Earth and pitch people against one another. I won't stand for it," Minako stated calmly.

She didn't know why, but this mere slip of a girl scared her. Taking her current advantage, she summoned her whip. "I am the second Ayakashi Sister, Calaveras. I will defeat you in the name of our Prince!"

"Minako!" she heard Kadeem and Tuxedo Kamen shout.

Before the whip even reached her, Minako threw her hand in the air, feeling the love from both men. She felt Mamoru's love for Usagi burned bright still and she was momentarily baffled as to why he would distance from her if he still felt so much for her blonde friend. The confusion was interrupted by a suddenly overwhelming wave of unadulterated love; it was overwhelming because it was at _her_. Closing her eyes, she inhaled slowly as her heart started speeding up and she allowed the feeling to course through her. "Venus Star Power!" she exclaimed and her transformation stick, now adored with a golden star that carried the symbol of Venus, appeared before her.

As Minako transformed, Kunzite became enveloped in a warm, golden blanket. He felt his clothes shift, as they became similar to that of a Royal Air Force officer, the coat a light gray with a row of golden buttons and trimming.

* * *

_Once again, she found herself dangling her bare feet over the lake. When had she been here? With Mamoru? No. With the girls? No. By herself? Maybe. But when? After Mamoru broke things off? After her parents…? No, before then. Between Mamoru and her parents. Something happened here. What? She slowly looked around, but nothing was around. Something was missing. Some__**one**__. But who?_

_Looking back out to the lake, she suddenly saw a row boat. There, right in the middle of the lake that reflected the pure blue sky, she saw Mamoru and Rei laughing, steadying a raven haired little girl. Her heart leaped up and seemed to get stuck in her throat._

* * *

While the three were sufficiently distracted – Kunzite and Minako transforming, as Mamoru looked on in awe, Calaveras took the opportunity and ran towards them, leaping into the air. She raised her whip and aimed it at the unconscious blonde.

Hearing something fly towards them, Tuxedo Kamen immediately threw himself over Sailor Moon. He cried out as he felt something blunt bite sharply into his back.

A hand suddenly shot out as the whip retreated and came back down for another bite; Calaveras was hauled back to the roof harshly as she came crashing down. Quickly, she got up and threw herself at Sailor Venus. While the Senshi put up a good fight, she cried out in victory as she brought the blonde down and took her throat between her hands, choking her.

Kadeem had had enough; he'd given his love a chance, but he was not going to stand back and watch her die. Before he could do anything, however, Sailor Venus suddenly shot out, kicking her torso to throw her off.

Calaveras brought her whip out again and tried to hit Sailor Venus.

This time Kadeem didn't even let her get close as he appeared in front of Sailor Venus in a flash, grabbing the whip once again, using it to throw her to the ground once more. "As a Royal Guard of the Crown of Earth, I followed my Prince to an unofficial alliance with the Moon and continue to honor this pledge from millennia ago. This time, I also pledge to serve the Kingdom of Venus," Kadeem declared.

Without letting the Black Moon woman get up after she hit the rough cement, Sailor Venus concentrated on the feelings still reverberating within and called out, "Venus Love-Me Chain!" A golden hearts chain encircled her, then shot out, grasping Calaveras' throat as she sat up.

Her hands went to her throat, trying to tug the chain away. She was furious; that would leave a mark!

She cried out as two white whips suddenly wrapped around her wrists. Whatever energy it was that surrounded the whips and chain held enough power to stop her from escaping. Time seemed to creep by slowly as she suffocated. She didn't even have the time or the breath to gasp as she felt a thin, sharp object embed itself where a human's heart usually was. Blood spilt and the world became black.

Kadeem and Sailor Venus whirled around as they saw Tuxedo Kamen harshly breathing in and out. They continued to observe him as he turned back to see Sailor Moon still unconscious.

Hearing the two approach, Tuxedo Kamen bowed his head as he felt his eyes well up, his heart aching as he continued to grip Sailor Moon's limp hand.

Sailor Venus kneeled behind her best friend's head, putting a hand on her forehead, trying to form a connection, but got nothing. She was so sure she would be able to reach her! Tears of frustration and fear began to well in her eyes. The girl was so cold!

Kunzite approached, cautiously clasping his Prince's shoulder. Feeling his Goddess' pain, he turned to her as she suddenly reached for him and, when their palms made contact, they felt a surge of unadulterated love.

Sailor Moon suddenly sat up with a gasp.

"Sailor Moon!" the three cried out.

She laid back down, feeling immensely weak and shaken. She looked up and noticed three frightened and worried faces. "What's up guys?" She grinned feebly.

Tuxedo Kamen was overwhelmed with the greatest urge to kiss her and would have done so if she hadn't suddenly turned to him, then to where he was gripping her hand. Looking at her confused expression as she turned back to him broke his heart and he quickly let go. "I'm glad you're alright Sailor Moon; I'll leave you in the care of your friends." He nodded to each of them and ran, hopping onto the next rooftop.

Sailor Venus watched him go with sad eyes as she wrapped her arms around her best friend while she sobbed.

Kadeem looked at his golden goddess and wondered why his Prince kept rejecting his other half. Sometimes he wished he and the others hadn't made the promise to not interfere. Taking his phone out, he called Jinhai and Nahele so they could pick up the body. Maybe now they could get somewhere.

* * *

Mamoru awoke with a groan, blindly reaching out for his phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Mamoru-san."

"Usagi!"

"I'm sorry I'm calling so early, but…" she hesitated.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just…" She took in a breath. "Nahele is unable to make the presentation for Chibi-Usa's class today and she and I were wondering if you'd be able to join us?" Not hearing a reply for a couple of minutes, she hastily added, "It's just, since you helped out yesterday, we hoped-"

"Should _you_ even be attending, Usagi-san? After yesterday?"

"Yes," she replied firmly. "Chibi-Usa needs to know that I'm fine; she was scared when I didn't show up for hours. I told her the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen rescued me." She paused. "I don't know if I would have been able to comfort her if she knew what really happened; I can't-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I'll come." He got out of bed. "I'll meet you two in front of the school."

"Thank you so much, Mamoru-san! You don't know what this means to her!"

"It's no problem; I'll see you there." He stared at his phone and his heart continued to ache. Time was when it would have meant something directly for her too, not just for the happiness of the little girl.

* * *

Rubeus gritted his teeth as he fell to his knees. He would not show any weakness.

"Time and time again you've failed, Rubeus. Two of the Sisters are dead."

"The Senshi keep-"

"They're just a bunch of weak, insignificant little girls. Their men are no better; they have no power on their own. The Prince is not pleased so, fair warning: You do not have much time."

* * *

_Okay people, I made a couple of BIG boo-boos. In Chapter 10, I said Venus used 'Venus Love-Me Chain' and Kadeem conjured his whips. In Chapter 20, I said Jupiter used 'Sparkling Wide Pressure.' THAT IS NOT SO! They're horribly little errors, but it's important to note that-_

_**IN THIS PRESENT TIME AND PLACE, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME VENUS AND KADEEM CONJURE THEIR **_**LOVE-ME CHAIN**_**/WHIPS!**_

_**JUPITER HAS YET TO USE **_**SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE**_**! SHE USED **_**SUPREME THUNDER**_** AND **_**SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON**_**!**_

_Kunzite still used his whips in the Chapter 12 flashback, but he didn't use them again in the present day until now. __**I have gone back and fixed these scenes and I have added the scene changes to my livejournal, if you don't want to go back to hunt it down.**__ (By the way, the issue I had previously has been fixed! Now there's some new issues. Thank you moderators! *Pfft*)_

_Thanks a million! Hope you enjoyed!_

_~*Eli_


	25. Another Life

**She's My What?**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five: Another Life**_

* * *

"Mamoru-san!"

The tall, dark haired man turned, lifting his shades off his eyes. Spotting the girl who had called his name, he smiled warmly. "Ohayo Chibi-Usa-chan," he greeted. He grunted in surprise when she sprung up to hug him. Looking up, his heart sped as he saw Usagi smile at them warmly. 'Get a grip, Chiba. She's smiling because of Chibi-Usa, not for you.' "Ohayo Usagi-san."

Watching Chibi-Usa with Mamoru brought a small spark of hope in her heart, but she quickly tampered it down. Maybe in another life they would have been the perfect little family, but too much had happened in her life for Usagi to even contemplate it for another second. "Ohayo Mamoru-san. Thanks again for coming."

"Yeah, Mamoru-san, thank you!" Chibi-Usa tightened her grip one last time, before letting go of him and grabbing Usagi's hand.

"You're welcome." He smiled at them; they really did look like mother-daughter, although he hadn't heard Chibi-Usa call Usagi 'mama' again the few times he got to see them. It seemed like the girl was starting to view her as more of a friend than a mother-figure.

Together, they entered the school. The whole place was crowded with families; some had come much earlier as their preparations took longer than others. Since Chibi-Usa was listed under Wakatsuki Usagi, she didn't have to present until the end of the day, so they still had some time.

"Ohayo Usagi-chan!"

The blonde turned and grinned brightly. "Michiru-chan! When did you get back?"

Michiru and Haruka had been away for a couple of weeks, making preparations for the album they'd soon be releasing. "Just last night. Haruka called, but…Nahele-san? – said you were with Kadeem-san, taking care of something. I can tell you, Haruka was not happy that you were out with him on your own."

Usagi and Mamoru did their best not to flinch; if it weren't for Minako, Usagi wouldn't be standing here today.

Shaking her head, Usagi laughed. "Tell Haruka to get a grip. We were just at the supermarket, getting supplies for today. We ran into Mamoru-san there and since none of the guys were able to make it, I asked him if he could come along to help; he's a great cook."

"Haruka will _always_ be protective of you, Usagi." Turning to Mamoru, she extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mamoru-san; I've heard a lot about you from Motoki-kun. I'm Kaioh Michiru."

Shaking her hand with one, he rubbed the nape of his neck with the other. "Chiba Mamoru; I'm sorry I can't say the same Kaioh-san," he said sheepishly.

"Michiru's just fine." The woman laughed. "Oh no, you wouldn't have; we're not around often enough, but Haruka and I moved here recently when I got a job at the school. I'm sure not even Usagi's mentioned us." She looked him straight in the eyes.

He inhaled sharply. Seems this 'Haruka' person wasn't the only one protective of Usagi. "No, can't say she had."

"There was a lot was happening when I met Mamoru-san. We didn't really get along at first, but we play nice because Motoki-onii-chan threatened to permanently ban us from the Arcade if we didn't," Usagi joked.

It hurt that she dismissed their relationship so simply, but he deserved it.

"Anyway, we better go and get started. I'll see you later?"

"Of course; maybe this weekend it could just be Haruka, Shingo, Chibi-Usa, you, and I?"

"Sounds like a plan!" With that, she, Chibi-Usa, and Mamoru headed for the school's kitchen.

Like a team, they got started. Chibi-Usa was to help Mamoru get the curry sauce ready, while Usagi worked on the rice. It took them a couple of hours to get everything prepared, but they all worked in perfect harmony. There was a slight mishap when the oil added for the chicken and vegetables jumped, almost landing on Chibi-Usa's face; Mamoru was able to move her out of the way on time. Then, because Usagi was fretting over the girl, she almost let the rice cook for too long, but Chibi-Usa ducked under her arm and turned off the stove. In the end, they were able to prepare a delicious rice-and-curry for the whole class.

Chibi-Usa gave a small presentation on how to prepare the meal and ended with, "It's even better when you cook with people you love."

Everyone applauded and even the girl who Chibi-Usa had first had problems with came over to compliment her. A lot of the adults looked at the three in admiration, wondering how such a young couple worked so well.

Usagi couldn't stop grinning; she hadn't enjoyed herself this much in so long! While eating some sushi another family had made, her phone vibrated in her pocket. "Sorry, I have to take this." She got up without seeing Mamoru's concerned look, heading out to the playground. "Moshi moshi?"

"May I please speak with Tsukino-san?"

"This is she."

"Tsukino-san, you're brother, Shingo, was brought to the nurse's office about half an hour ago. It's nothing urgent, but he does have a slight fever. We tried to reach your guardian, but he wouldn't pick up his house, work, or mobile phones."

"Yes, he's going to be in a meeting all day. Can I come pick him up?"

"Well, we were hoping he could because it wouldn't do to have him walk home-"

"I have a friend who can take me to the school and bring us home. I should be there in twenty minutes." She did not like the way the tone of the person on the other line was insinuating that Kadeem couldn't take care of them. Entering the small auditorium, she headed for Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. "Mamoru-san, I'm sorry to bother you again, but Shingo's not feeling well. Would you be able to take us to his school and then home?"

He was startled. "Of course."

"Is he alright?" Chibi-Usa asked anxiously.

"Yeah, it's just a small fever they said." To Mamoru she said, "I wouldn't ask, but since Kadeem and the others are really busy today…"

"Don't worry about it; I didn't have anything planned for today. We can make him some soup," he offered, hoping he wasn't crossing the line. He should be avoiding her, damnit, but he couldn't help it. No matter what he said, their paths were always destined to meet. If it meant her death, however, he wanted to do his best to make sure it never happened. He really couldn't help himself, though. After last night… He shuddered. _That_ could have been the end of it all. He wanted her, he wanted to be_ with_ her; there was no denying that, but what had happened last night had to have been his fault. They had been in each other's presence the whole afternoon. It was too dangerous for her. He knew, as Sailor Moon, she would always be in some sort of danger, but she always managed to triumph; sometimes with his help, sometimes not. He knew he'd always make sure she survived, even if it meant being miserable for the rest of his life.

"Come on!" Chibi-Usa urged them, taking the two by the hand. "We need to say bye to Michiru-san, then get Shingo-kun!"

Mamoru smiled at her and then looked up, surprised to see Usagi smiling right at him. Yes, he'd make sure she stayed safe, no matter what.

* * *

_You can all blame/thank _TriGemini_ for this one. I was going to skip this altogether, but the bunny bit and Manni the muse demanded it be written. I'm telling you Manni likes you more than she likes me. *Pouts* Well, maybe it was necessary, considering what she has in store… ANYway. I actually wrote this in less than twenty-four hours! The chapter title comes from Gary Valenciano's _In Another Lifetime_._

_Hope you enjoyed!_

'_Til next time,_

_~*Eli_


	26. Shocking the System

**She's My What?**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Twenty-Six: Shocking the System**_

* * *

_Hearing a rustling sound behind her, Princess Jupiter whirled around. "General Nephrite."_

"_I'm sorry to disturb you, Princess, I'll just-"_

"_No, please." She gestured at the space next to her on the stone bench. "I don't want to be alone tonight._

_The man, blue eyes filled with love for the brunette before him, nodded and took a seat._

"_You'd love our gardens," he murmured in her ear as he held her close._

"_I'd love to see it, someday." She placed her head on his shoulder, snuggling closer to his warmth._

_They stayed quiet for a few minutes, simply enjoying the silence and stillness._

"_I don't know how you do it, with no sun to tell when it's day or night."_

"_Doesn't the Earth have a pole where you have plenty of nights?"_

_He nodded. "We've only ever been there once, after a storm. Where the palace is situated, we have the interchangeability of the sun, moon, rain, heat, cold…"_

"_On Jupiter, there would always plenty of thunder and lightning storms. I remember being scared of them as a child."_

"_That's ironic." He chuckled._

"_Isn't it just? I wanted to overcome my fear, so I learned to control it."_

"_So brave." He cupped her cheek, smiling gently as she leaned into his palm._

_They continued to enjoy the peace that wouldn't last._

* * *

"_Prince Endymion, what is the meaning of this?" Queen Selenity's voice, soft but stern, echoed throughout the hall._

_The Scouts of Thunder and Fire were currently present; they looked at the men in astonishment. What were they doing here? They weren't supposed to come back until the Earth's next full moon in which the Prince and Princess' official engagement would be announced. Their marriage would seal a permanent treaty between the Earth and the Moon, bringing all of the Solar System together._

_Endymion fell on one knee. "Your Highness, I apologize for coming and bringing my Generals without written permission, but it's a matter of great urgency. We came to warn you that Beryl, the daughter of the King's late wife, is gathering troops in order to attack the Moon."_

"_I thought she was exiled?" The Queen was shocked._

_He shook his head. "I don't know how she's doing this. Our intelligence is trying to gather information. Your Highness, she has become a sorceress of the Dark; we fear she may have discovered an area on Earth that's been soaked by the radioactivity of the Sun and this has given her the power she needs to win. Our scientists had been studying this area for decades; whatever was there, Your Highness, it can't be good."_

"_The Sun is what gives Earth life, but you're right. If something was affected by its radioactivity, it could bring much harm. Come Prince Endymion, General Kunzite; I shall call Sailor Venus to join us. If Beryl has truly joined with an evil entity, we must prepare." Looking at the others, she said, "We'll inform you when we have a plan; until then, please be on guard."_

"_Yes, Your Highness," the Generals and Scouts replied._

_Nodding, Queen Selenity led the way._

_Sailor Mars looked into General Jadeite's forest eyes; tilting her head, she walked away, knowing he'd follow._

_General Nephrite didn't waste time; he headed straight for Sailor Jupiter, took her by the hand, and headed towards the garden._

_The Princess of Jupiter looked behind and saw the other two Generals head for direction of the Scouts' chambers._

* * *

"_I wish we didn't have to go, but we've run out of options."_

"_I know." She caressed his face._

"_The future doesn't look bright," he said reluctantly, unwilling to leave her hopeless, but unable to keep the truth from her either. He looked up at the sky. "The Stars may be balls of gas, but they always tell stories, whether of the past, present, or future. They can tell you about the beginning of the System and of the end. As Stars continue to perish and be born, they will always tell a story. Sometimes, it's not a story we want to hear."_

"_You've told me more than once, the future's never certain."_

_For once in his life, he couldn't look her straight in the eye. "If we try to avoid the path that's been laid out, it could mean the end of everything as we know it. What's worse is that history can be repeated." Finally, his eyes locked with hers._

_She gasped as she saw infinity in his eyes. "We'll get through this, no matter what," she assured him firmly._

"_Promise me _you_ will."_

"_Only if you do too," was her stubborn reply and nothing he else said could sway her. She was determined to make it out of this together, whether alive or otherwise._

* * *

_All around her the sky rumbled, something unheard of on the Moon, where the stillness of space was all that surrounded them. The natural atmosphere that encased the Moon allowed its occupants to breathe, but not much else; definitely not enough for atoms or molecules to interact in order to create the roaring noise. Tonight, however, the sky moaned and groaned, and within that sound, she heard him calling for her._

"_Ouranos!" she cried in relief. "Everyone is already out. Endymion is already with Serenity. We need to join the others." She scanned the area quickly before letting her guard down, rushing outside to embrace her beloved. Her hands had just linked together as her arms surrounded him when shocks consumed her entire being, feeling like thousands of tiny needles were stabbing her. She screamed, stumbling backwards._

"_The Heavens are missing an angel, Demeter. It's time for you to join the dearly departed. Don't worry; your friends will join you soon." Ouranos smirked as he brought his hands together, creating static that lured the dangers of the sky to him._

_Demeter continued to shudder under the currents; she tried to steady her heart as she felt it fumble for a few seconds. Forcing herself to look up, her eyes met with that of a stranger's. "Ouranos…" she whispered weakly, hating herself for how she sounded. This was not her, but more so, this was not him. Never had she been more frightened than this very moment, not even as a little girl when she was afraid of Jupiter's thunderstorms. The air crackled all around them and she trembled. This _couldn't_ be Ouranos, it just couldn't. She shook her head. 'Denial will get you nowhere.'_

_This time, when Ouranos attacked, she was ready and she absorbed it._

_He tilted his head. "What a neat trick."_

_This was all she needed to know it truly wasn't him on the surface. Ouranos would know she had done everything she could to overcome her fear of thunder until she completely mastered it; he had even helped her when they started getting along and shown her a few other tricks. The first time was a fluke as he had caught her completely unawares. For all she knew, his soul wasn't even there anymore and all that was left was a hollow shell. She wished with all her might she could heal him, but there was nothing she could do. Taking a stand, she hurled her own attack to distract him as she removed her sword from its scabbard._

_Ouranos shouted as he was hit, but quickly brought out his own sword. This time he used his sword to absorb the bolts shooting out from the atmosphere to throw at Demeter._

_Back and forth they went, their surroundings taking most of their blasts. When their swords would collide, it sounded like a huge storm was attacking the Moon. Soon, their swords could take no more, so they threw them away, using their hands to throw balls of lightning. They were like children playing tag with a ball, only these were solely concentrations of electricity. The battle seemed to last forever, but neither would give in or out. This was their destiny; this is what Ouranos had meant when he said the Stars told a story they didn't want to hear._

_Everything in her wanted to defy this so-called destiny, but she knew there was no other way around it. Her heart continued to beat rapidly, determination the only thing keeping it running. She would protect her Princess with everything she had. Demeter's eyes suddenly flashed as electricity ran through her veins and the air crackled dangerously over her. Her usually tied up hair cascaded down before rising, surrounding her like a halo. Slowly, her body rose and she brought her hands above her, gathering as much electricity as she could. For a second, she looked into the sky and saw the Stars closest to the Moon, remembering one of the times Ouranos had tried to teach her to read them. "Even knowing what we know now, we couldn't change anything. Maybe in another life, we'll see things more clearly."_

_He could do nothing but stare in fascinated horror as her words paralyzed him. He saw her bring her hands together as she gathered the largest concentration of electricity she'd ever used. He did nothing as it was hurled towards him, but as he fell back he used the last of his strength, throwing a bolt, aiming it straight to her heart._

_Demeter, Princess of Jupiter, didn't even have time to gasp as it jolted her chest just as her heart gave its last beat. 'I love you Ouranos,' her mind whispered to him before both fell._

_Ouranos' body was somewhat burnt while Demeter's body laid crumbled upon the debris._

* * *

Makoto woke up with a gasp, a hand coming up to clutch over her heart. Her first instinct was to call the other Senshi and get Usagi, Shingo, and Chibi-Usa out of the Manor. A few minutes passed before she finally calmed down. She knew the others remembered their past; they wouldn't have left the three with the Shitennou if they weren't safe. She knew that whatever had happened in the past was not their fault; they were being controlled. It was frightening to remember the normally peaceful man as someone he wasn't, though. Taking a deep breath, she got up to get a glass of water. She didn't know what she was going to do, but there was one thing she knew for sure: She wasn't going to let the past dictate her future.

Nahele looked at the Stars dotting the sky. Those that once told their past story were no longer there, having burned out a long time ago, but looking at a small gathering to the North-East… 'She remembers now.' His eyes darted to every corner of the sky, but he couldn't see the Stars that would tell of their future, those that would tell of this life; they were obscured from his vision. Maybe, this time, it was better that way.

The next day, the sky was filled with clouds as thunder rumbled throughout the city.

* * *

_**You can now find a list of everyone's Silver Millennium names on my livejournal**__ (same penname; link's located on my profile as my homepage). Another thing, I had to correct was Jinhai/Jadeite's Silver Millennium name; Hermes just wasn't doing it for me anymore._

_Forgot to mention, __**playlists for this story can be found on my LJ too!**__ Give these songs a go; they're responsible for giving Manni a good push to give me more ideas._

_Hmm, I don't know why, but I think Zoisite and Ami's story was my favorite. What do you think?_

'_Til next time!_

_~*Eli_


	27. Her Frozen Heart

**She's My What?**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Her Frozen Heart**_

* * *

After a miserable week of nothing but clouds and rain, Ami stepped outside of her building to a beautiful sunny morning. She grinned as she made her way to the bus stop. The whole week had been nothing but a gloomy blanket, going from school to Usagi's new residence, finishing her homework, and helping Zsigmond in the lab while he continued to give her the cold shoulder. Not today. Today she was going to skip a day and enjoy herself. Her grandfather's old friend had just called to tell her of the season's chess tournament at the Chess Tower he owned. She'd agreed to meet with him for lunch which would be followed by a game or two, knowing him. Every year, if not every season, he would call her to convince her to participate and, every time, she would play hard to get until she gave in. This time, he'd told her, there was to be a simple one-day event. It didn't take long for her to agree; she needed some time away from-

Turning the corner, she saw a tall figure with long blonde hair. Her heart stuttered for a few beats. 'Stop it Ami, you will not think about him today!' she firmly told herself. Luck was with her as the bus arrived just as she got to the stop. Digging into her purse for her pass, her hands skimmed a bag of tissues. She laughed to herself remembering the disastrous last week.

Entering the bus, she thought of how Shingo had fallen ill at school. Mamoru, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa went to pick him up. She was surprised when she heard the man had stayed to make soup for all of them. Later, it turned out, the three had caught Shingo's bug. Soon, it spread to the four Shitennou. Usagi didn't show up for school on Monday, but Ami had thought it had to do with what had happened the day before Chibi-Usa's school function. She shuddered at that particular memory.

Without calling ahead, she arrived at the manor as she usually did to help Zsigmond with his research. Not half an hour later, she left when she found out they were all sick. Half an hour was enough time for her to catch it as well, though. However, she didn't show any symptoms until the next day at school and, by the following day, Makoto was also sick. The same thing had happened to Jadeite; he'd shown no signs of sickness until midday Monday and, in turn, got Rei sick, which is why he was at the manor by the time Ami showed up.

Minako was the only one lucky enough to escape. Apparently, there was quite the flu going around and, because she had just had her yearly check up, she had received her flu shot. The Princess of Venus had wanted to help everyone, but it was simply a miracle she hadn't burned the manor down. That was the first, and last, place she hit. In trying to cook, she had almost managed to burn water. Thankfully, Kadeem wasn't _that_ ill. He stopped her and convinced her to spend time with Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Shingo; the four then spent every day afterschool playing board and video games.

Arriving at the beautiful Chess Tower shaped like a giant white rook, Ami headed inside.

* * *

Zsigmond sighed in frustration, letting the wrench clatter on the table as he placed the object he was working on down carefully. Ami had called Usagi half an hour ago to let her know she wouldn't be able to come today. At first he was relieved. He wouldn't have to continue the painful task of only talking to her when necessary and ignoring her the rest of the time. He hadn't realized how soothing her presence was to him, though. He should have known better. He hadn't been getting much sleep the past few days; first because they all became ill, then working practically nonstop in the lab after he got better, trying to build something that would predict the Black Moon Clan's next target. Within the past week of Calaveras' attack on Sailor Moon, they'd been getting desperate. They predicted there were only two remaining Ayakashi Sisters, as they had only encountered the two at four other locations.

Makoto, being the last one to get sick, and Minako took care of the Droid from the bakery. Jadeite and Rei regained their health first, so they took care of the Droid from the clothing store. Usagi and Ami were next, with the Droid at the hardware store. Nahele and Kadeem took care of the last Droid at the Italian restaurant.

Turning in his chair, he got up and stretched. He had collected evidence from every place they had attacked and was hoping there would be similar energy readings at each location. It couldn't be just random attacks, Kadeem had concluded and the rest agreed. Using the remains of the Droids and the two deceased Sisters hadn't helped; the signatures were too corrupt. Unless… Hit with an idea, he set to work.

'This,' Ami thought, 'was exactly what I needed.' There's nothing more relaxing for her than to solve puzzles. She just finished her third round and was watching last season's second place winner; he was going against someone she'd never seen throughout the years of participating. Looking at the list of participants, she saw her name was Beata. In less than fifteen minutes, Beata had defeated Arata. Usually, Ami wouldn't find this suspicious, but she couldn't help feeling slightly on edge after all that's been occurring.

A couple of rounds later and they hit a fifteen minute intermission. Ami used this time to subtly scan Beata, who was standing a few feet away, by a vending machine. Within a few minutes, she got some odd readings. Unable to compare the readings to those of the Black Moon without the screen of her lenses, she took her cell phone out, intending to call back-up. It was better safe than sorry. Unfortunately, cell phone reception was horrible. Before she could step outside to call the girls, it was announced on the speakers that their break was up. She was unable to slip out discretely because her next opponent caught her, beginning to make small talk.

* * *

It took him a couple of hours, but he was finally able to complete a small, but hefty scanner. The screen was rather wide, but this allowed him to cover quite a radius. If he stayed zoomed into the area, he could see white shades that were meant to be everyone in the household. Zooming out to a twenty mile radius, he saw a number of different colors. There was one in particular that stood out, a black… Jumping to his feet, he grabbed the nearest map where they had plotted all the places the Black Moon had attacked. Getting the coordinates, Zsigmond punched them into the computer and got a visual of a building made in the shape of a rook. A shiver went down his spine, but he didn't understand why. He stood up, gripping the scanner tightly before quickly exiting the room.

"Usagi-chan?" he called out.

"Up here, Zsigmond!" A few seconds later, the blonde was faced with a pale face. "Zsigmond, what's wrong?"

"Where was Ami heading off to today?"

Usagi frowned. "Umm, to a chess tournament, she goes to one every few months."

"_Where_?" he stressed.

She shook her head. "I can't remember; she just always called it the Chess Tower because it looks like the castle, a rook fro-"

Zsigmond didn't stick around to hear the rest as he ran out the manor, straight to his car.

Looking into her room where Chibi-Usa and Shingo were looking at her oddly, she informed them, "You two can keep putting the puzzle together, I'm going to get Kadeem and find out what's going on. I'll tell you if we leave, but _don't go anywhere_." With that, she went in search of the leader of the Shitennou.

It was times like these that Zsigmond wished he still had the method of teleportation. He shook his head. 'No, that wasn't me, us.' Although their bodies had been in stasis, the only reason why Queen Beryl needed them alive was to use their brain waves to keep her pathetic copies of them animated. Her minions had some memories that they had while they ended up sometimes receiving some memories of the copies' actions. At least with them they knew none of them were to blame. Their actions during the end of the Silver Millennium, on the other hand… The reason why Beryl was unable to brainwash them again was because they'd somehow stepped up the evolutionary base, making it difficult for her to take over their minds again. Thus, the copies that bled green were made. If only that had been the case beforehand… No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get those memories out of his mind. He was sure it was the same for the others, but Kadeem and Jinhai seemed to be moving passed them. Was it because they'd remembered the longest and were ready to move on? Or was it because Minako and Rei seemed to be slowly accepting them? 'Now's not the time to be thinking about this.' He shook his head and stepped on the gas pedal.

* * *

By the end of the semi-finals, Ami was sure 'Beata' was part of the Black Moon. It wasn't the fact that she won against all of the other past champions; there was just this vibe about her… 'How to get in contact with everyone?' As she contemplated this, her grandfather's friend 'Chess-san' as she so fondly called him, announced that it was time for the final round. Getting up, she went to enter the room prepared especially for these occasions. It was a small room with a few cameras at different angles where only the two contestants were able to enter so they could concentrate solely on the game. Everyone else stayed in another room, viewing it on the screen receiving the cameras' images. Entering the room, she knew she'd made a big mistake. Keeping her calm, she sat down and the game began.

Within a few minutes, Ami called, "Check."

"I knew you were part of those Senshi Brats. No one with that much intelligence is a normal human."

The Senshi of Water and Ice looked disinterested. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" she exclaimed before flinging her arms and calling out, "Dark Water!"

The whole room was suddenly frosted over.

Looking up at the cameras, she saw they too were frozen over and knew that would impede the relay, and a glance at the door confirmed that she was stuck. Well, might as well take this opportunity, then. "Mercury Power!" she called out. In a few seconds, Sailor Mercury appeared before a now transformed Berthier. "You weren't so stealthy yourself. I knew you had to be part of the Black Moon Clan. Why are you doing this?"

"The Black Moon will have Tokyo! By obtaining these points, we can prevent the future Crystal Tokyo from coming to be. I, Berthier of the Ayakashi Sisters, will make sure of this for my Prince!"

"And just who-?" She was cut off when the door was suddenly slammed open. Her eyes widened as she took in Zsigmond's heaving form.

"If that was your pathetic way of keeping someone out, you really need some pointers. Granted, this is my element." He glared at the woman with long, light blue hair.

"Oh, we've got ourselves a little hero!" Even though she acted as if all was well, the man had disrupted her plan. She panicked and called out a power she never thought she'd have to use. "Why don't you have some of this? Dark Water Full Power!" She made to aim at him, but instead flung the water at Sailor Mercury.

"NO!" he screamed as he saw her encased in ice up to her knees and he started shaking, rage and fear overwhelming his being; he was close to hyperventilating.

"What are you going to do to save your little girlfriend?" she sneered. "If I'd wanted to, I could have frozen her completely and shattered her." Of course, this would have had a backlash. She could only truly use the power once without repercussions.

Sailor Mercury went rigid as she realized why Zsigmond looked so pale. _That's_ why he'd been completely frigid with her the past few weeks. _He remembered_. Out of all the Shitennou, she was sure he was the only one who didn't recall their past life because he was always to warm and cheerful with her. If he finally remembered though… "Life moves on, Zsigmond! We can't let our lives be dictated by the past. What has passed is behind us now. The only thing that matters is the here and now. If we don't move on, our future will be nothing but a bleak existence."

Ami's words were like a beacon of light. His trembling stopped and he straightened himself up. "As a Royal Guard of the Crown of Earth, I followed my Prince to an unofficial alliance with the Moon and continue to honor this pledge from millennia ago. This time, I also pledge to serve the Kingdom of Mercury." With a snap of his fingers, the ice around the Princess of Mercury melted.

Ami felt a rush of power; she de-transformed, and called out, "Mercury Star Power!"

"Your finished Berthier!" He stood next to the newly transformed Sailor Mercury in his look-alike British Royal Army garments, more confident than ever.

Out of desperation, she once again called out, "Dark Water Full Power!"

This time the water didn't even touch them and they noticed that she now held her own glazed look all over her body.

"We won't allow you to damage Chibi-Usa's future or come and corrupt our present." Raising her hands, she felt Zsigmond do the same and together they called out, "Shine Aqua Illusion/Frozen Reflection!"

She'd tried to teleport at the last moment, but they caught her when she'd been jumping in midair. Their attack enveloped her and, with the weight of solid water, she came crashing down and shattered into tiny little pieces.

Ami felt Zsigmond fall away and turned around to see him with his hands on his knees, gasping as if he'd run a marathon. She knew it would take a while for him to get passed the memories, even she wasn't sure if she was completely over them, but there was definitely one thing she was certain of. "If there's anything that's stayed with me since the Silver Millennium, it's my feelings. You froze my entire being; without me knowing, my heart has never moved on from how it's felt."

He looked into her bottomless blue eyes. "How can you say that? It wasn't like now, when Beryl created carbon copies of us. I killed you with my own two hands. I could never forgive myself." He shook his head.

Ami placed a gloved hand on his cheek, wiping away his tears. "And this is what makes you different from the monster that was in control."

* * *

_2,550 words just for you! I have the next two chapters outlined, but I'm not sure what to write for chapter 30 (chapter 31 should be where…things…are discovered). Anything you'd like to see?_

_By the way, this was supposed to be 'Frozen in Time, Part 2' but since I've been doing related chapter name themes for when the Senshi and Shitennou work together, I decided on this title._

_Hope you enjoyed and thanks ever so much for all your feedback!_

_~*Eli_


	28. The Calm Before the Storm

**She's My What?**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Calm Before the Storm**_

* * *

'I wish it could always be like this,' was Usagi's wistful thought. She looked up at the beautiful blue sky where fluffy white clouds drifted serenely. Things seemed so far away and uncomplicated today. Lowering her gaze to watch Chibi-Usa and Shingo play with Haruka and Michiru, she could truly believe she was just a normal girl on a family outing.

After last week's rain, then Ami's chess tournament, Haruka had called Friday to let them know they'd go out afterschool on Saturday. Usagi readily agreed; it'd been so long since she'd been able to spend time with someone outside of her secret life and she missed her cousin greatly. Unfortunately, this respite couldn't last forever. A stray cat passed by her and her head snapped towards it when it meowed. It was a regular black cat.

The blonde frowned, thinking about where Luna and Artemis had gone. One day, they'd simply vanished, leaving a simple note of – _We've gone to investigate a trail. Will be back soon._ – on Zsigmond's computer. They hadn't seen or heard from them since. 'Maybe once they're back and they've found something, we can finish this once and for all.'

"Usagi-chan, come and join us!" Chibi-Usa called out.

"Coming!" Getting up for her spot under the tree, she dashed off to join her family.

* * *

"Artemis, are you sure this is the place? We've been here for _hours_."

"I'm sure Luna; the readings were off the chart. There's no way we could have sent the girls here without checking it for ourselves first. Usagi has already lost too much…"

"I know." The dark cat mourned the loss of Usagi's human parents; they were such good people. Few people like Ikuko and Kenji existed nowadays; they're death weighed heavy on her, but she had to be strong for her charge. The two cats continued to wander through the density of the fog, unknown to both that they'd been gone for almost a month.

* * *

Dark blue eyes observed as a perky blonde enjoyed herself with her brother, her 'cousin,' Kaioh Michiru, and the dark blond who was with Usagi the other time. Usagi was chatting with Shingo and Chibi-Usa while Michiru and the blond observed them, the blond embracing her.

"Why do you keep glaring at Haruka?" asked an amused Motoki, knowing perfectly well why.

"Haruka?" Mamoru raised a brow. Where had he heard that name before?

"Yeah, Ten'ou Haruka, Michiru's lover."

"_What_?" The way Ten'ou had his arms around Usagi, one would think… Yet, here he was holding onto the turquoise beauty in front of her.

The sandy blond was having way too much fun, but at the expense of saving his friend's life (let's face it, Haruka would pound Mamoru for Usagi), he said, "Surely you've been introduced to Haruka, Usagi's cousin?"

"_What_?" he exclaimed again.

"Yeah, Haruka has always been overprotective of Usagi and Shingo. The first time I met her was a few months after I met Usagi; you should have seen her threatening me, school uniform and all. She is one scary woman."

This time Mamoru didn't even bother to speak as he blinked at his best friend in astonishment.

"Don't tell me you thought Haruka was Usagi's new lover?" He laughed as his friend simply left some yen for his coffee and left.

"Enjoyed yourself?"

Motoki simply grinned cheekily at Haruka.

* * *

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' thought Minako as she nervously fiddled with the fork. She looked at the man sitting in front of her from beneath her fringe. 'I wish Artemis had been at home to stop me.' Did she really mean that, though? Any other time, she'd been blushing and giggling like the schoolgirl she was for being out on a date with such a handsome man. However, the man before her was not just any man. She was most definitely flustered, but she managed to keep her hysteria under control despite her speeding heart making a dent on her chest.

Kadeem hardly had an appetite, but when their food arrived, he chewed and swallowed automatically. All his life, he'd had dreams about a past life, similar to his Prince's, but different in the sense that they were more detailed. For a long time, he ignored what they meant: that he was destined to belong to someone for eternity. Before Beryl found him, he'd led a normal life. He'd gone to school, worked, and dated. Never, however, had he felt so nervous. He'd been hesitant to ask her out; thousands of years ago, they'd been closer in age. What would people say seeing a man in his twenties out with a fifteen-year-old? Then again, humans had barely past the age in which they married their younger daughters off to older men. Of course, there was a reason why it was looked down upon. There was also the fact that he still wasn't sure whether Minako trusted him or not. When they'd combined their powers, she felt all that she was made of: her love. Princess Venus' love was infinite, but did she have the capability to bestow him with even an ounce of it? He was suddenly startled as he felt her take his hand.

She smiled and the two suddenly heart an echo from the past.

'Let's make this last forever.'

* * *

If anyone had been looking in on the manor's lab for the past couple of weeks, they would have keeled over in shock this time around. Where the lab had once been silence and tense, it was now full of ease and laughter. The only times Ami had ever had fun while she was working was when she was with the girls. Usagi had approached her before she even knew she was Sailor Mercury, one of her sworn protectors as Princess of the Moon, and she had filled her life with more love than she ever thought existed. Now, because of the same bubbly blonde, she had actually found the love of her life.

'Lives,' she corrected herself. She never thought things would ever work out like this, but she wouldn't trade it for the world, even if she was positive he'd wait for her. Not that he had to, but he'd proved himself earlier this week when she told him that she'd been chosen to study medicine in Germany. He had listened to her as she spelled out her worries and doubts, in herself and in leaving the girls. Helping Chibi-Usa was their number one priority right now and if she took this opportunity, she wouldn't be able to help and would let Usagi down. Zsigmond had encouraged her to talk with Usagi, but didn't push when she decided not to. If she told Usagi and the others about it and she decided not to go, Usagi would feel guilty even though it would be her decision.

And her decision it was. It took her a while, but she finally sent a letter to the committee declining the chance of a lifetime. Her school counselor tried to talk her out of it, but she was firm in her choice. Arriving to the manor that afternoon and seeing how hard her former – and future? – lover tried to hide his relieved grin, she knew she'd made the right decision.

Their hands grazed one another's and felt the haze they'd been walking under finally lift.

* * *

There was always one in the group, a couple that's accused of 'fighting like a married couple.' The Shitennou of the Far-Eastern division and the Princess of Mars was the pair in their cluster.

Never had Hino Rei felt so out of her element as she did when she was with Jinhai. He could calm her hot temper as easily as he could stir it. Sparks fly whenever their eyes meet and if those around aren't careful, they could easily be caught right in the middle. Yuuichiro was one of the unfortunates; it took him a couple of times, but when he saw the two in a heated discussion, he knew to turn tail and run for the hills. The two were such strong and stubborn people that it was a miracle they didn't combust.

The times they simply enjoyed each other's presence was few and far in-between, but when it actually happened, they simply radiated joy. It was a miracle they didn't combust from it either. It's debatable whether it had been better or worse when Rei had stubbornly refused to let him into her life. He was there to help her princess and that was that. She'd refused to let him be any more. The more she pushed him away, however, the more her heart ached.

Jinhai, on the other hand, had never made it a secret that he was interested. He'd always been attracted to raven-haired beauties, but he hadn't known there was a specific reason why until he me Kadeem a couple of years ago. They'd met at a museum in London where they'd seen a painting of the Grecian legend of Serenity, Goddess of the Moon, and her Earthly shepherd (or King, in some cases) lover, Endymion. Generations and generations of storytelling had reduced their life into folklore, but a certain painting of the two sparked something within him. The following nights, he was plagued with nothing but nightmares about the past; the only relief was a single smile of a dark-haired maiden. Kadeem looked for him again soon after.

Turning, he saw Rei about to scold him for daydreaming; he noticed her pause and, instead of a tongue-lashing, he was rewarded with the smile that made him completely helpless.

* * *

Makoto couldn't stop her cheeks from flaming when she noticed who she'd flipped over her shoulder.

Nahele looked up at her from his position on the ground and took in her sheepish face. He smiled reassuringly as he took her offered hand; he should have known better. Just because they grew up in a different time with different lifestyles didn't mean that some of the core importance that made them who they were had changed. No one snuck behind the Princess of Jupiter and got away with it.

Brushing off her apology, he asked her if she'd like to go for ice cream.

Makoto blinked in surprise, but readily agreed. She wasn't sure what it was about this man, besides the fact that they had a past from long ago, but she felt completely at ease in his presence. Thinking about her past crushes; she couldn't help but roll her eyes at herself for how childish she acted. Granted, she's still young, she has a right to act as childish as she'd like, and even when she's older, she still thought they'd all act immature at times. That's just the way they were. With Nahele, however, she felt confident and not at all afraid to be herself when, in the past, she tried to do the exact opposite.

They reached a small ice cream stand that seemed jam-packed with every flavor in existence. He saw her eyes lighten as a certain flavor caught her eye. That flavor always seemed to be out-of-stock whenever she went to a local ice cream parlor and most individual stand never carried it. His heart warmed at her bright smile. Unlike the others who had had past relationships (which he didn't blame them for), he had gone his twenty-four, almost twenty-five, years without a date. That's not to say he hadn't been asked, but he always declined politely. He knew there was someone for him out in the world; he just had to find her. Many argued that he'd never find her if he didn't try, but he'd disagreed. He'd know. When he met the others, he knew he was on the right path. Once his memories of the past came about, he thought he didn't deserve to be with his love. However, as soon as he met her at the Disney Park, he felt it. That spark he'd been searching for all his life.

From the corner of his eye, he watched as Makoto happily ate her butter scotch ice cream. Things would get tough from here on out, but he'd make sure that this time around they had the happy ending they all deserved.

* * *

A clear night sky suddenly crackled with energy. A woman clad in black and green appeared atop of a bridge. "Don't worry my dear sisters, I will have vengeance." Clouds gathered overhead and the sky roared.

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful **_**yokainomiko**_** for being the first in noticing/mentioning that Luna and Artemis were missing.**__ I, in all honesty, had kind of forgotten about them… :/ Bad me, I know. Manni thought of a reasonable excuse as to why they were gone before _yokainomiko_ reviewed, but I'm so glad it was brought up. _Yokainomiko _also pointed out a couple of other mishaps that I made, so THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

_If anyone else notices any follies, don't be afraid to point them out!_

_So, what did you all think? I'm not that happy with the Jinhai/Rei scene, but that's just me._

_Cheers!_

_~*Eli_


	29. Behind Her Thunder

**She's My What?**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Behind Her Thunder**_

* * *

Petz looked at the city of Tokyo from her mirror as it continued to be shrouded in darkness. The room resonated none of the chatter and squabbling it once did; she was all alone. She had one last point to hit and even if the goal had been to taint all nine of them, by just infecting one, they could destroy the pristine future of the Moon Queen and her Earth King.

Someone appeared behind her. "It all depends on you now. This is our last chance."

"Yes, Rubeus-sama." She made the city's image vanish so all that showed were the reflections of herself and her master. Looking up, she smiled cruelly at the mirror's surface. Making a wine glass appear, the red fluid within the glass suddenly shot up and formed into the silhouette of a woman. "Jamanen, you

Never had anyone seen a more miserable day. Since early Monday morning, the clouds had gathered overhead, but not one raindrop fell. It wasn't until much later in the day, when most classes were done, that thunder started to rumble. Even well into the weekend, it was still much the same.

Usagi bit her lip and pondered on taking a rain check with the girls. They hadn't had a free day in what felt like forever, to just spend time with one another, enjoying their young lives. Even though they had come together merely because they shared a past life that wasn't the reason they stayed as such. She shook her head; she wasn't the only one who needed a break, she thought as she looked at Rei and Chibi-Usa, watching as they played a hand game while waiting for the others.

"I just, I don't know what to _do_, Minako. We had a great time the other day and I felt completely at ease for the first time in my life, but…"

"I know it's hard to separate the past from the present. I couldn't let go and it's not just us, it's them as well."

"I know, it's just so damn…" Makoto trailed off as they neared Usagi and Chibi-Usa. "Ami-chan isn't here yet?" she asked, surprised.

"Not yet." No sooner had Usagi said this that the short-haired girl appeared around the corner.

"I'm sorry everyone, sensei asked me to help a couple of students who had difficulty in the last test."

"It's fine," they answered simultaneously before breaking out it laughter. They hadn't felt this carefree in _such_ a long time. Sure, since meeting their lives hadn't been the most peaceful, but they'd take this a million times over as long as they stayed together. While Usagi had never been one to be alone, the others only remembered too well what it was like to be without anyone. Usagi brought light into their lives; it didn't matter that she was their princess, she was first and foremost their friend and they'd do anything for her.

"Come on then! Let's go!" Minako said enthusiastically.

They walked around the shopping district for about half an hour when it happened. Usagi suddenly bumped into a sign. No one could help but laugh, even the Odango-blonde herself. It'd been quite a while since she'd displayed any klutzy tendencies. Backing up a little, she read the sign she'd just bumped into. "Your wishes will come perfectly true. Charms House." She looked to her right and there was a store called 'Fancy Omazinai House'.

"Oh! I've heard of this place from some of the girls at school," Rei commented. "They sell gems that make your wishes come true."

"Isn't that just what I read, Pyro?" Usagi stuck out her tongue.

"I was just saying, Odango Atama." She stuck her tongue out right back.

Before a full tongue-war could break, however, Makoto cut in. "Let's just go in and check it out, yeah?"

As the teenagers agreed, they didn't realize Chibi-Usa had grown quiet. 'Sounds just like the Ginzuishou.' Even though it didn't show, not a day went by that she didn't think about the silver crystal or her parents back in the future. Zsigmond had all his machines working to locate a powerful source, even if he didn't know exactly what he was looking for. She just didn't want to tell him it was a little stone that held so much power. She knew she could easily tell Usagi, but something held her back. She'd already put her and her friends in enough danger and then there were the Senshi who always protected her from the Black Moon Clan. Everything was her fault and she was determined to leave as soon as she had the crystal; no one was going to be put in any more danger if she had anything to say about it.

Chibi-Usa gasped as they entered the store. They seemed to have charms for everything: good luck, good grades, charms that made you more beautiful, and even some silly love charm juice. It was such a simple little shop, but it gave her the creeps.

A woman with hair held up in a twisted bun suddenly appeared from behind a red curtain. "Welcome. If you're looking for specific love charms, I have some in the back. Their prices are significantly discounted."

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. There was no harm in looking, even if they weren't seeking them out, though by the sad look in Usagi's eyes, it might be just what she needed as a pick-me-up. They might not work, but they were still pretty, they thought as they looked at the gems encased in glass.

"If it's for wholehearted love, then amethysts. Diamonds are for love and courage," the sales lady began to explain. "Rubies are to keep your current love fresh and these," she took out two velvet jewelry boxes, "are for someone who wants to get her old boyfriend back and for someone who needs help deciding on her true love." She showed the topaz and alexandrite.

Ami migrated to the amethyst bracelet, Minako to the ruby ring, Rei to the diamond anklet, and Makoto to the alexandrite necklace.

Usagi was about to touch the heart-shaped topaz pin when Rei suddenly grabbed her wrist. Looking at her friend, she saw her staring at the pieces of jewelry carefully.

"Girls, don't touch any of these. I'm getting a bad vibe from them."

Petz scowled. "There is nothing wrong-"

"We're leaving, now." Taking Rei's lead, Makoto grabbed Chibi-Usa as the Pyro Senshi took their princess to the exit.

"You're not going anywhere!" The saleswoman suddenly dropped her façade and they realized who she was.

Minako shouted for them to get away just as red ooze leaked out of the ceiling. "Rei, Makoto, get them out now!" The two Senshi took the girls out as the other two transformed as soon as they exited.

"You! Jamanen, take care of them!"

Outside, Usagi was calling the Shitennou. "Rei-chan, stay with Chibi-Usa. I need to-"

"No Usagi-chan, you need to stay here too. Mako-chan and I will-"

"I'm not the same pri-" She cut herself off as she remembered the girl. "I'm not the same from so long ago. Not even from just a couple of months. Makoto and I will help the others. Send the guys in if we're not out by the time they get here." Before Rei could argue, Usagi dashed back in, Makoto right behind her.

Chibi-Usa looked on, worried. 'This is all my fault. I keep getting them in trouble and it's all because of me!'

Back inside, Usagi and Makoto transformed before entering the room behind the curtain. They came just in time for Sailor Jupiter to stop Petz from escaping and they engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

Sailor Moon used her tiara to break Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury free. Once they were unbound, they started attacking the red Droid. This continued for almost half an hour, neither side giving up. The tables turned when three men suddenly burst in.

Taking the scenery quickly, Nahele went to help Sailor Jupiter just as Kadeem brought out his whips, binding Jamanen. Together, Zsigmond and Ami exclaimed, "Shine Aqua Illusion/Frozen Reflection!" freezing the Droid.

Quickly, Sailor Moon took out her scepter. "Moon Princess Halation!" and the Droid became nothing but dust. She hated fighting, but she reveled slightly in finally doing something. She felt as if she'd been out of commission for too long. A sliver of a memory came through as she remembered something from her past: she hated fighting, but she also hated having to wait in the palace each and every time her Senshi went out to fight because of her, to protect her.

Petz noticed the destruction of her ally and seethed. "I don't need a Droid to defeat you! You're nothing but children! No one has ever survived unless I've allowed them to." She started gathering as much energy as she had, intended on taking them all down.

"What makes you think you can succeed where your sisters didn't? We beat them and you'll be no different," Nahele shot back.

Enraged, Petz took what she had and aimed a powerful thunderbolt at a distracted Sailor Moon who had her back to her, knowing that was where to hurt them most.

Just that bit closer, Sailor Jupiter got to her first and shoved her out of the way. The Princess of Jupiter barely noticed when she landed on the ground, hitting her head as she took in the shock that had been meant for her leader. She stood her ground, soaking it all in. "Your sisters were nothing but pathetic fools who thought they could take what's ours. This city, this Earth is ours to protect." A small bolt was flung and Petz was now paralyzed, unable to move.

'How could this brat overpower me?' Her eyes roved the room as she noticed the rest of the Senshi form a circle, protecting their unconscious leader. Anger coursed through her just as the sparks did, but this emotion much more powerful. Too bad she wouldn't get another opportunity to take care of them; she knew she was going to meet her end, same as her sisters did. What made them so special?

Sparks crackled over Nahele, coming from his very being. Without a second's thought, he approached Sailor Jupiter, who looked like a walking bomb. "As a Royal Guard of the Crown of Earth, I followed my Prince to an unofficial alliance with the Moon and continue to honor this pledge from millennia ago. This time, I also pledge to serve the Kingdom of Jupiter."

The thunder continued to travel through them both, altering what they were wearing, for Sailor Jupiter only slightly, and for Nahele, completely. The man was now wearing something similar to a Royal Navy officer. Just as the other Senshi could feel the air crackling around them, Sailor Jupiter brought her hands together, Nahele following in sync.

"Sparkling-"

"Crackling-"

"Wide-"

"Eclectic-"

"Pressure!"

"Force!"

The woman, if she could be called that, once known as Petz, was nothing more than a burnt corpse.

* * *

_I broke my brain with this since Manni wasn't cooperating. Then, I lost my flash drive and my back-up hadn't been updated in two weeks so I lost about five hundred words… Ended up writing something completely different than what I had, but I think it came out okay…_

_I am doing my best to bring you all a chapter a month at the very least!_

_Happy New Year everyone!_

_~*Eli_


	30. Blood Red

**She's My What?**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Thirty: Blood Red**_

* * *

Rubeus was absolutely furious. The last of the Ayakashi Sisters was dead, thanks to those meddling brats. What was he to do now? They needed those pointed tainted so the Silver Millennium would cease to exist. He could send some Droids himself, but he didn't trust them on their own. That's what the Sisters had been for; they could keep an eye on the Droids, make sure they didn't cause complete and utter havoc. He could try his luck with one point on his own. The Senshi wouldn't think to keep an eye out on a place that's been attacked already, would they? Even if they had somehow figured out they needed those locations in particular, they would have to split up to protect each location and he was sure they wouldn't be able to handle a Droid on their own.

"Looks like you're in for it now Ruby. What are you going to do now that you have no underlings to do your dirty work?" a mocking voice suddenly appeared.

He tightened his grip on his wineglass, shattering it completely as he realized he was in the presence of the ever-irritating Esmeraude. She was right, though; she might be a bit more than a prissy bitch, but Rubeus was worse and he hated to get his hands dirty. Just as he'd used the Sisters' 'affections' for his own gain, their Prince used Esmeraude's for his. He wanted the 30th Century kingdom on Earth gone, but not enough to die along the way. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be serving our Prince on the other side?" He turned around to face a pale skinned woman with lime green hair, and a black ornamented dress.

The woman continued to taunt him. "Think you can do better that the dear Sisters, Rubeus? It's your only choice now."

"Can't I pay my favorite person a visit?" The woman's voice oozed honey as she fluttered her fluffy fan.

"Why don't you go ahead and visit them already instead of wasting my time?" he shot back.

"What time, Rubeus? Time is something you seem to have in abundance recently. The Prince is not happy with how long it's taking to taint the points. I'm sure I would have been done already had I been assigned to the task, but unfortunately for you I was needed elsewhere. Good thing, the 20th century is ever so dreary, I hear."

He gritted his teeth. "Tell him it will be done. Today."

"Today?" she asked skeptically. "Really?"

"Today."

She smirked. "I'll see you soon then." With that, she disappeared.

Rubeus stared out into the city of Tokyo, wondering how the hell he was going to manage to do what he just said he'd do. Petz had been his last hope, but he refused to give up. If he went back to the Prince and told him he had failed, Esmeraude's taunting would be the least of his worries. Turning away, he was loath to admit he'd been startled by the Wiseman. One of the things he liked about being in the past was that he could avoid the creepy old man, but this was the second time he visited – the first being to warn him he didn't have a lot of time left. "I already told Esmeraude to tell Prince De-"

"I know what you told her." The man's withered hands didn't move from his crystal ball. "I'm here to give you one last chance."

Suddenly the large piece of the Black Crystal he had in his ship became much livelier than it ever had.

"Forget the Droids. Use the whole crystal. Affect each area at the same time."

"But that means I'll have to reveal-"

"It will lure the Senshi and Shitennou to you. Capture them; make them tell you where the Small Rabbit is."

"They'll never-"

"The crystal _will_ help, if you use it well." With that, the Wiseman disappeared.

Rubeus gritted his teeth. He hated being told what to do! But the old man was right; if he could use the crystal the guardians wouldn't stand a chance! He walked towards it, trailing drops of blood from his injured hand. If the plan worked, he'd have the areas affected and the Small Rabbit within his grasp before sunrise the next day. He might even score a bonus by bringing the Prince Sailor Moon.

* * *

Shingo was awoken by the sound of people trying to be quiet and failing miserably. Getting off the bed, he approached the door and opened it slightly. He barely managed to hold in a gasp when he saw Kadeem carrying his older sister. Horrible scenarios about what could have happened passed through his pre-teen mind. He'd been worried about her for a few months now, especially after the funeral. At first, he'd been wary of their so-called cousin and his friends taking them in, but the men had more than proved themselves.

After a couple of weeks, he found out her sister's no-good boyfriend had broken her heart and it angered him; he'd genuinely liked him. As the days passed by, he continued to wait for a breakdown from his sister, but it never came. To be honest, it was somewhat frightening to see Usagi act as mellow and mature as she now was. That's not to say he expected her to be exactly the same as before. Their whole lives had changed, but sometimes it felt like someone had dimmed his sister's spirit. She tried her best to continue to be her cheerful self and when she was around the daughter of their parents' friends, she almost seemed the same. It didn't him from worrying about her, though.

"I saw Shingo's shoes by the door," he heard Zsigmond murmur.

"He must have changed his mind about the sleepover," Kadeem replied.

"Usagi won't be happy to hear about this," Nahele commented.

"If we tell her, you mean. If she wakes up late enough, we can simply tell her he arrived in the morning because his friend's parents had to take a last minute trip."

"I don't know just how much longer we'll be able to keep this a secret."

"Usagi has a lot-"

"I don't mean keeping this from Usagi. Shingo's a smart boy. He'll make the connection eventually, especially now that he' spending more and more time at home. I think it may be time to tell him."

"We'll talk with Usagi in the morning."

Once they closed his sister's door and went off to their own rooms, Shingo went back to bed, his head spinning over the conversation he'd just overheard. What did they mean?

* * *

After dropping Rei off, Chibi-Usa fell into an unfit sleep. She curled into herself in the backseat, trying to get comfortable, but the image of an unconscious Usagi wouldn't leave her mind. Then there was another flash where the blonde didn't show up for hours and suddenly she was standing in the cemetery where her parents were buried. There was a freshly dug grave next to the Tsukinos and a little plaque that read _Tsukino Usagi_ was set there temporarily while a tombstone similar to Kenji and Ikuko's was set. The girl woke up in Jinhai's arms in tears.

"Shh Chibi-Usa, it was just a bad dream." The blond man tried to comfort her as he carried her to the manor and up to her room.

She was silent up until he set her down on her bed. "It was more than just a bad dream! Usagi was, she was!" She couldn't even voice it; she was so scared that it would come true! Her dad sometimes had dreams that became real, but in the time of peace, they had mostly been good visions. He never saw the Black Moon Clan coming, however.

"Usagi's okay, I promise. You can see her tomorrow. It's Sunday and you'll have all day with her."

"I want to see her now!"

"She needs to rest, Chibi-Usa," Jinhai tried to placate her. "She might still be a little woozy from bumping her head, but I'm sure after she's had some rest she'll be fine. You need to sleep too and you don't want Usagi to worry, do you?" It was a bit of emotional blackmail, but if it calmed the girl down…

The pink haired child shook her head. That was the last thing she wanted. Usagi already worried about her too much. "Okay, I'll wait until tomorrow. Oyasumi nasai Jinhai."

"Oyasumi nasai Chibi-Usa." Giving the girl a kiss on her forehead, he left to allow her to change for bed before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"But Zsigmond!"

"Iie Usagi-chan, you are not to overexert yourself today. Relax, have fun with Chibi-Usa and Shingo. When's the last time you spent time with your brother? We've been so concentrated on helping Chibi-Usa that we've hardly had time for Shingo-kun."

The blonde wanted to argue, but knew he was right. Ever since Chibi-Usa had walked into her life, she'd barely given Shingo the time of day. Sure they had gone to the park with Haruka and Michiru just a couple of weeks ago, but she hadn't necessarily participated or interacted with her brother as much as she should have. They'd never really 'hung out', but it was different now. Technically, they were all they had left. "Fine."

The longhaired blond man hugged a pouting Usagi. "There's aspirin in the medicine cabinet if your head starts to hurt and _please_ call us if _anything_ happens."

Usagi sighed in exasperation. This was the first time all the Shitennou would be out of the house. Usually Nahele would stay or Zsigmond himself, but the company he worked for needed him in today. It was a Sunday and a lot of the employees had suddenly come up with 'the flu' and since Zsigmond was only technically an on-call employee, he had no choice but to go. Nahele had gone to the restaurant he was working at in order to replace a cook who was taking care of his wife, and Kadeem and Jinhai usually worked every day. "We'll be fine. Now go before you're late!"

This time it was his turn to pout. "Just, be careful." With that, he exited the kitchen, collected his things, and left.

* * *

Okay, so he wasn't one hundred percent sure that coming out in the open like this was the smartest thing he'd done, but in order to taint all the crystal points, he had to be as close as possible. This also assured that the Sailor Senshi would be lured in. He knew their leader was injured, but if he'd learned anything in the past couple of months it was where one came, the others weren't far behind. He knew Sailor Moon wouldn't let her guards fight alone. This time, he was determined to annihilate them all.

* * *

It was almost two in the afternoon and still the dark clouds that had been hovering overhead even after Petz' demise stayed. They had been certain that it had been the woman's doing, but instead of disappearing after her death, they grew darker still. It had been like this all day and it made Rei uneasy. Jinhai had noticed the Pyro Senshi's apprehension and had called Zsigmond to ask him if he could find out anything. Maybe Petz' doing had caused a real thunderstorm? He could only hope, but something deep in his gut knew it wasn't true. Something was coming.

As if he had mentally called it out, the sky suddenly flashed and crackled. He heard Rei gasp and his eyes widened as they turned around and saw a large spacecraft floating over the main city's buildings. Turning to one another, they nodded and their phones were out without a word being said. Once they'd called everyone, the raven haired girl went into the temple and asked Yuuichiro to stay inside and take care of things, and her grandfather.

"Rei, what's-?"

"There's no time to explain Yuuichiro. Jinhai and I will be back…soon," she hesitated with the last word. She really wasn't sure when they'd be back, _if_ they'd be back. Something was different about this time, but she didn't have time to consult the fire. Part of her feared what she'd see. Instead, she grasped Jinhai's hand as they ran down the stairs. She felt a trickle of relief as his hand gripped hers. Whatever was waiting for them, they'd face it together.

* * *

Chibi-Usa tried to hold in her giggles and sought a place to hide. She, Usagi, and Shingo were playing hide-and-seek. Usagi was seeking while she and Shingo hid. Since it was still a cloudy day, Usagi had suggested they stay inside the manor instead of playing in the garden. She and Shingo had agreed only because they hadn't wanted to get caught in the rain, just in case. Plus, the manor was big enough to find lots of things to do. They'd started off with a movie and then played a board game while they had lunch. Now they were playing this. Looking around, the girl finally decided to hide in Usagi's room. Carefully, she closed the door and backed into the bed. She was just about to hide under it when something glittering caught her eye. This time, she couldn't hold in her gasp of astonishment. It couldn't be!

However, upon closer inspection, she realized that it was most definitely what she thought it was. It was the Ginzuishou, lying there on the mahogany nightstand. How was it that Usagi had it? Better yet, why hadn't she told her she had it in the first place? Chibi-Usa knew there wasn't a lot she had told Usagi, but she had known that she needed the Ginzuishou to save her mother in the 30th Century. Why, _why_ hadn't she told her she had it? She extended a trembling hand towards the open broach that held the crystal and felt its warmth as she cradled it. A large lump had formed in her throat and she swallowed with difficulty. She had the crystal now. That was all she needed for her key to work, she was sure. She didn't have to put anyone in danger ever again. Even though she felt slightly betrayed by Usagi keeping it a secret, she didn't want to see the blonde hurt because of her anymore. She'd take the crystal and go back home. Now that she had what she needed in her possession, she was sure she could save everyone! Without another thought, she dashed into her room across the hall, stuffed a few things into her backpack, and grabbed her basically abandoned Luna Ball before silently going down the stairs, exiting from a side door.

Not even a minute later, Shingo and Usagi are calling out for the girl upstairs. Usagi had found her brother in the recreation room, unsuccessfully hiding in the closet.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. We know you're here somewhere," Shingo called out teasingly.

Usagi laughed and noticed her own bedroom door slightly ajar. With a grin, she carefully opened it the rest of the way. She looked at her closet suspiciously, but it was fully open, just as she'd left it. A quick glance showed that there were no feet sticking out. There weren't many places to hide in her room, but for a tiny six-year-old… Pulling up her bed skirt, she exclaimed, "Gotcha!" but there was no one there. She frowned; she was certain she would be under there… Her frown deepened before her face became a blank slate as she looked at her nightstand, bare of everything except her lamp. Where was…? Opening the small drawer, she found her journal, a few pens, and other small trinkets, but no broach. She breathed deeply several times so as not to panic. She looked on her bed, around it, under it, checked her clothes from the day before, but she found nothing.

"Usagi!" she heard her brother call out. "Have you found Chibi-Usa yet?"

"Iie." Okay, she was starting to panic. Her broach was gone and Chibi-Usa was missing… She couldn't feel the crystal anywhere nearby and she had a feeling they weren't playing hide-and-seek anymore. Still, she did her best to calm down. "Shingo, we're done playing. Let's call Chibi-Usa out and tell her she's won. We can make sundaes once we've had dinner."

Shingo cheered and started calling out for the girl along with his sister. However, the Tsukino siblings call her out for fifteen minutes with no results. "Usagi…" the boy started, worried. "I don't think Chibi-Usa is in here…"

"She _has_ to be." Worry began to creep into her voice as she was now overwhelmed with it. "Look, just in case, I'm going to call Kadeem. He's more likely to be able to get out of work. We'll continue looking in the manor; we still haven't checked the third or fourth floors." Usagi takes out her mobile and speed dialed Kadeem's number; however the phone didn't ring at all. She tried again. Nothing. She tried two more times before she became frustrated. Next, she tried Jinhai, but her phone had no signal, it seemed. Out of desperation, she tried calling Minako's landline, but still there was nothing. Why did they rely on their mobiles so much? The Shitennou had never bothered to set up a landline in the manor. She had Shingo try his phone, but the results were the same. "Come on, let's look upstairs."

Shingo didn't want to say anything, but he doubted Chibi-Usa was up there. The manor was large, it's true, but the structure itself wasn't so thick. The girl should've been able to hear them call her from the second floor to the attic, if that's where she was. "Usagi! Come take a look!"

Exiting Jinhai's room, the blonde dashed towards the sound of her brother's voice, going up the stairs. She arrived at Nahele's observation deck. The sky of Tokyo was completely black. Her eyes widened. That did not look like a normal thunderstorm to her. She was now certain Chibi-Usa had found the Ginzuishou and had taken off; if she went to the girl's room, she was sure to find some of her things missing. Damnit, this could have been prevented if she'd just told Chibi-Usa she was Sailor Moon and was in possession of the crystal! But no, Luna had asked her wait, told her they couldn't be certain Chibi-Usa had been sent as a trap to capture her and the crystal. What good was Luna now that she had gone off with Artemis? She should have told her herself when the cats hadn't shown up weeks ago! Continuing to look at the sky, she told her brother, "Shingo-kun, I'm certain Chibi-Usa has gone off into the city. I'm going to Rei's to ask her and Jinhai to help me look for her. It's probably the thunderstorm that's cutting off the phones' receptions. You need to stay here in case she comes back."

He knew that sometimes the small girl would go off on her own because she was feeling alone or she worried about her parents and got it into her head to run off, but this was ridiculous! "Usa-"

"Please, Shingo. I can't be worrying about you as well."

He was not pleased and sighed in aggravation, but he grudgingly agreed.

"If I can, I'll call." She gave her brother a kiss on the cheek before she ran down the flights of stairs and out the manor's door.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Senshi and Shitennou had gathered just underneath the UFO. All four couples had transformed and were waiting anxiously. They knew this could very well be a trap, but if there was a chance to stop the Black Moon Clan… From the tests they ran on Calaveras' and Petz' bodies, they knew the two women were indeed from the future. However, they had been genetically enhanced as well, which was why their blood was black rather than red. They were definitely blood sisters, however, but something else had been fused into them, giving them the powers they had. The two women were not aliens as they themselves had once been so long ago. Their powers were not natural as theirs was from being reincarnations of past alien princesses and naturally born gifted guardians of Earth. They had been born human, but something had changed them, something that was definitely not good, that much Zsigmond and Ami had been able to conclude. There was also a chance there were more of them. Whoever had experimented on the sisters wouldn't stop at four beings.

Their conclusion was proven true when a man with fire red hair appeared. His eyes were blood red, almost black, and he had the same black, upside down crescent moon as the Ayakashi Sisters. "Senshi, Shitennou, welcome to your graves!" In the palm of his hand, he held a small chunk of a dark crystal. "But where is your leader?" He looked around and saw only the Senshi of Fire, Ice, Thunder, and (hah!) Love, along with their male counterparts, but no Senshi of the Moon. Well then, he'd just have to capture her guardians and lure her in. With that thought in mind, he smirked at the warriors who all took fighting stands. They'd soon find out there was no fighting the Black Crystal. He shuddered slightly as the crystal read his thoughts, but his smirk grew as he heard the exclamations from down below as each of them were hit with a dark bolt and all eight figures disappeared from sight. He himself dissipated, appearing at the control room of his ship. Pressing a button, he announced throughout the city, "Sailor Moon, I have your precious guards and if you wish to see them alive, I suggest you bring yourself and the Small Rabbit to the center of the city. You have one hour."

Usagi had arrived just in time to see her friends disappear. She screamed, but it was muffled by a large hand covering her mouth as someone dragged her into the nearest alley. Struggling, she felt triumphant when the person grunted as her elbow made contact with their solar plexus. She turned around, ready to kick them to the ground when she realized who it was. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"

"Usagi-chan, what are you doing here without transforming?"

"It's none of your-!"

"As Tuxedo Kamen, it's my job to protect you Princess. If you'd been caught untransformed…"

"Well, I can't very well become Sailor Moon without the Ginzuishou, now can I?" Her hands went to her mouth. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' She had not been planning on telling him this, but it's not like she could have kept it from him much longer, now could she?

"What?" the dark-haired man exclaimed.

"Chibi-Usa is missing and she took the Ginzuishou; that's why I was here, I was going to call the Shitennou and Senshi to help me find her, but then I saw the UFO and I knew they'd be investigating. I got here just as…" She trailed off as she tried to hold in a sob, the day's events suddenly crashing within.

Her past lover couldn't help but hold her in his arms as she cried. It broke his heart further to see her like this. He didn't know how they were going to do it, but he was going to protect her and bring back her friends, no matter what. "Usagi," he said gently as her sobs settled down. "Why does Chibi-Usa have the Ginzuishou?"

"When she first arrived, she said she needed it to help her family in the future. I wanted to tell her I had it and that I was Sailor Moon, but Luna swore me to secrecy. Then she and Artemis went off to investigate something, but they left _weeks_ ago. We have no idea what the Black Moon Clan wants with Chibi-Usa, but we know that it has something to do with the future. If I'd just told her-"

"Usagi-chan, you don't even know if sending Chibi-Usa is a trap. She could be a part-"

"No!" She wrenched herself from his arms and looked into his shocked eyes as she vehemently denied it. "She's not! I know she isn't."

"Usagi, she took the Ginzuishou-"

"I don't know how I know, but I _know_ she isn't a part of them. If she'd taken the Ginzuishou, they'd have it by now and why would they take everyone if they already had it? They would have left to the future by now! No, I know it; I know in my heart that she has nothing to do with them."

He looked through his mask, straight into her determined eyes and he knew, just as she knew, that she was speaking the truth. "Okay, she's not a part of them, but you still need the Ginzuishou to transform. We need to find her first and get her to give the crystal back. Then, and only then, will we go and save the others. Got it?"

She knew better than to argue. Even though he didn't love her anymore, he still worried for her safety; _some_ part of him still cared enough for her. Plus, he was right. She was useless without the crystal. Nodding in agreement, she told him some of Chibi-Usa's favorite spots in the city before they split up. She promised him to be careful as she dashed off.

Nervously, he let her go the opposite direction he was going. They'd arranged to meet fifteen minutes before Sailor Moon's deadline. If they could lure the redheaded man out and onto the earth, he could distract him while Usagi-as-Sailor Moon purified him. If not, he'd take care of the man himself.

The two were so distracted by their inner turmoil that they failed to see three beings who had overheard everything since Tuxedo Kamen had dragged Usagi into the alley. The three were shocked by what they'd overhead.

* * *

_*Waves* Hi everyone. How are you all doing? I hope you've enjoyed this ~4,300 word chapter. :)_

_**This chapter dedicated especially to **_**StarryNight101 **_**on her birthday! Happy Birthday dear!**__ Thank you for always giving me a small push to update this story. Hopefully next year I'll be able to dedicate a different chapter/story to you instead of this one because this one will be done!_

_A HUGE amount of thanks to everyone who has continued to review and has asked that I update. I PROMISE I will not give up on this story until it's done. __**I make no more promises of updating soon**__ because we've all seen how THAT goes. However, __**I WILL FINISH THIS STORY NO MATTER WHAT.**__ All your reviews are what keep me going and I will finish this story for all of you, this I solemnly swear!_

_Again, thanks a bunch minna-san!_

_Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY STARRYNIGHT101!_

_Lots of love to you all,_

_~*Eli_


End file.
